i'Want to move
by XcrozzybabezX
Summary: Sam and Feddie are in the same boat; their moms are driving them insane. What will happen when they try and take the wheel on their own life. SEDDIE
1. i'M moving out

**_A/N: YAY FINALLY! got this idea from when I moved house a couple weeks ago. _**

**_

* * *

_**

1. Moving out.

**Sam's P.O.V**

I slid my thumb across the touch screen, turning the volume on my pearpod to the highest level. The awesome Guitar Solo in one of Cuttlefish's oldest but greatest songs Blasted through my earphones, making my head litterally buzz. I shut my eyes and let the intensity of the song take me away from my surrondings, letting me be just Sam, the way I want to be.

I try to concentrate souly on the rythem and powerfullness of the tune but an annoying grudge inside me making me sense my _Mothers_ fist repeatedly colliding on my bedroom door. I remove my earphones just to check if the grudge was right.

"Samantha _*bang*_ Puckett _*bang* _you _*bang* _open _*bang*_ this _*bang*_ door _*bang*_ right _*bang*_ now!" _It was._

I sigh and Ruturn the earphones to my ears, once again closing my eyes. I use the time through the three minute solo to evaluate my situation.

So my Moms mad at me because I have a bad attitude and disaprove of her tendencies to stroll around in the house wearing bikini's (which she shouldnt at her age), wearing gross perfume and dating losers. She's off her nut...almost as bad as Freddie's mom...but differently. My mom thinks she's eighteen.

What I would love is if it were possible for my mom to be half the woman she is right now. I like smashing the T.V with her, and eating fat cakes and pranking the nabors. Why can't she just be cool without being...desperate. And if she's gunnna be desperate for a guy can't she _atleast _shave her underarms! urhh, makes me shudder just thinking about it, no wonder she only attracts losers.

The song ends and I once again remove me earphones. Silence. I let out a wary sigh and switch off my pearpod. My phone vibrates on my bedside table, notifying me that I have a new message.

*From:Mom

8:47pm

_I'm sick of you're attitude. You should take a good look at Melanie. She never complains._

I scrunch up my face in disgust. Melanie! If she was ever here she would moan more than me! But she only sees the prissy side of mom, the mom who does all the girly chizz. She doesn't see the end results of their shopping sprees. She doesn't see the Thirty-eight year old who struts around half naked smelling like cat pee and baring her sweaty jungle-like armpits to the world! heh, _Melanie_.

*To: Mom

8:49pm

_Mels never here. shes __lucky._

*From:Mom

8:50pm

_You better buck you're idea's up Sam. you're eighteen, If mels so lucky you go get some qualifications and go to college!_

*To:Mom

8:52pm

_Umm, I __am __going to college I've been accepted into the one down the road from Ridgeway!_

Ughh does she not pay attention to my life!

*From:Mom

8:54pm

_Tough luck then. No dorms there for you, you're stuck here with me...lose the attitude._

I scream into my pillow and throw my phone against the wall...she irks me.

the next day

"LEWBERT" I yell at the crazed door man.

"WHAT" he screams back as he stands up behind his desk.

"I want to buy an apartment" I say confidently, slaming both my hands onto the front desk. Lewbert makes a series of various grunts and moans as he marches into the backroom, obviously displeased I would be spending _all_ of my time here...not that I don't spend most of my day here anyway.

In the time he took to get me whatever I need to get an apartment I texted my mom to tell her I'm moving out, She didn't text back but hey, Its half twelve she's probably still asleep.

Lewbert emerages, tossing a folder at me listing the vacent apartments and their prices. I opened the cover and peered at the first apartment, my jaw dropped. I flicked through every single apartment, my heart sank. They're way to expensive, even rent.

"WELL" He screamed impatiantly slumping his body forward as he did so. "WHAT ONE DO YOU WANT!" He croaked. I glared at him and shoved the folder towards him before running up the steps three at a time.

I got to the eigth floor, between 8D and 8C. Then I stopped in my tracks. What am I going to do now? I can't go back home but I want to live in this building. And I can't live with the Shay's, there's no room and It wouldn't be fair on Spence...I do somewhat feel consideration for the mans personal space. no, I can't live there.

I shrug and enter 8D, maybe my mom hasn't got the text yet, and maybe she'll apologise and be normal and I can stay at home. HAH like she'd be normal!

"Oh hey Sam" Carly chimed from her seat infront of the computer as she continued rubbing a towel on her damp hair, hinting to me that she just had a shower. I give her a small wave and plop myself down on their couch, switching Seattle Beat on the T.V. Spencer jogged in from his bedroom and slowed to a stop when he spotted me.

"Ahh, Sam what brings you here on this fine monday afternoon?" Spence asked, just as up-beat as Carly. Just then a text came through on my cell and I read it as I answered.

"meh you know, just needed somewhere to chill." I said slowly as I Simultainiously read the reply my mom gave me telling me she was glad I was being grown up and jump starting my life. I jammed my cell back into my pocket and looked up at Carly and Spencers quizzlingly expressions.

"Um guys can I stay over tonight?" I asked. They both nodded, expressions softening. Carly walked over and sat next to me on the couch.

"You okay?" she said just quiet enough so Spencer wouldn't hear, not that he was listening anyway, as I looked over to him before I answered to check and saw that he was stuffing pine combs into a pillowcase. _one of the most normal things you will ever see Spence do._

"Just had an argument with my mom, same ol' same ol'" I said half reassuringly. It's not to out of the ordinary for me and my mom to fight so Carly returned a smile and went back to whatever she was doing before on the desktop.

I sighed. Now I have to face a real dilemma. Tommorow I've got to find an apartment, or face humiliation by going back home. Sam Puckett does not do humiliation.


	2. iCan't believe you're asking me!

2. iCant' believe you're asking me!

**Sam's P.O.V**

Carly turns over in her sleep, dragging the blanket with her, momentarily capturing my attention. I sigh once again as I drag the quilt back over myself, earning baby huffs from Carly. At this moment I envy my best friend. I envy how she can peacefully sleep, not having to worry about becoming a hobo, or annoying her friends, or worst of all damaging her pride. And here I am, wide awake with the nagging problem of where to live. I'm not going to be a hobo, not untill I'm thirty that is. And I can't ask to live here in the Shay apartment, It won't be fair on Spence to have to support two teenage girls, and frankly I don't think I can handle his genre of crazy 24/7.

I've come to acknolage the four types of crazy in life.

Crazy number one: My mom, someone who thinks they are something which they so clearly are not.

Crazy number two: Diagnosably Mentally ill pateints, people who have something wrong with their brain, luckily I don't know a crazy type two.

Crazy number three: Spencer, someone erratic who does things that raise most peoples eyebrows in either shock disgust or fear, luckily for Spence it's usually shock.

Lastly Crazy number four: Freddo's mom: the overprotective, paranoia type. Always afraid/causes of what isn't there.

_I_ can only handle so much of each crazy a day, so unfortunatly none of them is suitable for my homely needs. Even Spencer whom I'm most alike in the crazy chart, but as he is an artist there is vast difference that would bug me. Luckily Carly's patient and motherly enough to deal with him.

Anyway, now there leaves the problem of my pride, which I am determind to keep safe. And I'll keep it safe because I am not living with Crazy number one again. Ever.I've crossed out all of my options but still have no where to live...hobo. Ughh I need a fatcake **now! **

I attempt to sit up but find my hair is trapped under the pillow Carly currently has her head apon. Yeah, my hair goes everywhere if i'm a tossing and a turning in the night. Slowly, I try to lift my sleeping best friends head to set my curls free, But it proves to heavy for me...must be the akward position I am for lifting her. I try to lift again but again I fail. Ahh who am I kidding, i'm not too strong anymore, Freddie must let me beat him up now...still won't keep me from doing it hehe.

"Ahh Carly how big is your brain?" I ask the air around Carly as she sure as heck won't answer. After another five minutes, luckily she slightly lifts her head to turn over again and I snatch my curls free, softly stroking them after a traumatic experince.

I make my way down the stairs, taking my time as my sleep deprived body can't process any faster. When I finally get to the kitchen, I grab four fatcakes out of 'Sam's cupbord' ( the cupbord the stash food for me so I don't eat theirs..they also have a special shelf in the fridge for me) I groggely make my way to the couch and unwrap two, eating myself to sleep succesfully.

**Freddie's P.O.V**

Wanna know whats not cool? It's not cool when your mom wakes you up at 7 am on a tuesday in summer vacation to specially comb your eyebrows with lice repelant, I don't even have lice! I never have had lice and who gets lice in their eyebrows anyway?

As an escape I dash into Carly's apartment, not knocking before entering like I usually do. And as always the door was unlocked, probably due to the various occasions Sam had broken the locks to enter the apartment when no on was there to open the door for her. As for coincedence, or the fact that she's always here, Sam was sleeping soundly on the couch, cuddling two fatcakes. The most surprising part of this scene was the fatcakes, surely she would have eaten them before falling asleep? Something must'a been on her mind for her to become so tired that she missed out on eating her favourite snack before doing so!

I slowly walked past her to sit on the furthest chair from the door. Sam always looks her most peaceful when she's fast asleep. Like a furocious tiger turning into a tini tiny kitten. I watched her for about ten minutes, mesmerised by how bueatiful and harmless she can look and in no way do I mean I like like her, anyone would say she looks beautiful right now...even Gibby.

"Dork" Sam said softly, eyes still closed and peaceful composure still present. It was hard to tell if she was awake and aware of my presence of asleep and dreaming of _me_ or some other poor kid she torments. I didn't say a thing, I didn't even move, still on the edge on whether to breath or not.

"Why are you watching me" She continued, cracking one eye open to look my way. I then decided to hold my breath, not sure what to reply. I could feel heat under my coller and am sure theres a perfect red glow radiating from my cheeks to accompany the burn. Sam raised her eyebrow, now opening the other eye aswell and sitting up, causing her two fatcakes and two empty fatcake wrappers to fall to the floor making crinkling sounds as they go. I gulp, practically hearing Sams voice in my head telling me to man up and answer.

"I-uhh" I clear my throat. "I was just shocked at how peaceful you looked" I say truthfully, meeting her gaze. A smirk broke out on her face.

"I'm not dead yet Fudgeface, 'how peaceful you looked'" She repeated, using air quotes and her 'Freddie voice' as she so often impersonates me. Quiet natural chuckles escape her lips and I join in the laughter.

"Why are you here this early anyway...wearing that?" She asked, breaking the laughter and switching her gaze from my face to my 'nightware' which is really a black tee-shirt and grey sweat pants.

"I was asleep untill my mom woke me up so she could comb anti-lice liquid on my eyebrows...I escaped just in time hence I'm wearing this because I didn't have enough time to wash and change." Sam looked up and nodded, I have a feeling she's nodding more to herself than to me, which she surly explains on her own.

"Ahh yeah, proves it. Ya mom ranks crazy number four." I raise my eybrow, not understanding the whole concept of the number four but I let it drop not wanting to hear how crazy my mom is yet again from the lips of Sam Puckett.

"Soo, your moms getting a little bit worse again, you know after the whole moving out buisness, is she returning to old ways?" Sam questioned, grabbing the uneaten fatcakes from the ground and sucking out the fillings.

"I think she's already returned" I sigh watching Sam finish off both entire fatcakes.

"I see.." she said, earning a questionable raised eybrow from me. "My moms annoying me too. but I'm doing something about it" She quickly added. My eyebrow stayed inplace, and she skeptically looked me over. "Do _you_ want to do something about it? Benson?" She asked, her eyebrow also now raised.

"Uhh yeah, but umm we're not talking explosives are we? Sam, I don't wanna hurt my mom!" She scoffed at what I had persumed.

"Dude, we're not twelve...pfff, explosives" she mumbled the last part laughing at my foolishness, I shrugged feeling as stupid as she hinted I am. I thought about suggesting other things she may be thinking of to hurt our moms but kept quiet to let her explain incase of further humiliation.

"I'm moving out" She stated proudley, head literally held high. I chocked back a laugh.

"What, Sam you'd only be able to afford something like that horibble place I lived in when I moved out for like a week!" She shivered at the thought of the room with only a sink but soon shook it off.

"Well. Benson. I've got a propersition for you" she said, taping her fingers together.

"I'm not loaning you money Sam" I said flatly, to my surprise she almost looked hurt...for a second.

"I wasn't going to ask for you're money Dipthong" She spat back, momentarily pausing her fingers rythem.

"Go on..." I pushed, now anxious to see what she wants from me.

"Will you move in with me?" She asked quietly, pitch barely above a whisper actually. Her eyes were glued to the empty fatcake wrappers on her lap and actually did a double take in shock from the ground where I was previously looking to her face.

"Huh?" I said in a dumb tone.

"Well, will you move in with me?" She said a little louder, swallowing hard and averting her gaze to myself, peircing me with her crystal blue irises.

"Where..?" I chocked out, still shocked by the whole situation.

"I don't know specifically, but this building somewhere." I just leant back into my chair silently as she continued. "C'mon Freddie, neither of us want to live with our moms anymore, and niether of us can move in with Carly. And Carly wouldn't move in with me, she wouldn't leave Spence... and that insane room of hers! And i'm sure neither of us can afford to even rent a place alone. So this is the best option I could come up with" She let out a long breath after her speech and watched me expectantly.

"I-uhh Can't believe you're asking me, and you wouldn't mind living with me?" I asked, raising my hand to the back of my head and ruffling the hairs at the nape of my neck, which are practically standing on end.

"I'll put up with you if you can handle me?" She said flatly, shrugging. And I've got to admit, it's a pretty clever idea. We're both kinda in the same boat and as cheesy as it sounds, we need each other to get out.

"Okay Puckett, you got a deal" I said, now confident. She smiled wildly and shook my hand and unexpectantly pulling me into a quick hug.

"Thanks" she mumbled into my ear before breaking away. I just nodded a 'your welcome', slightly shocked she didn't give me a wedgie. We stared at eachother in silence for a moment before the sound of Carly emerging down the stairs broke the trance.

"Freddie?" Carly stopped at the bottom of the stairs looking at us questionably, Sam and I briefly glanced at eachother and then back to Carly. "What did I miss?" Carly asked which 'caused both of us to laugh. _Alot Carly alot_, I thought to myself.

* * *

**_A/N: please reveiw :). oh and follow me on twitter_ JCrosby_x _thanks ;3_**


	3. i'Want to make sure its official

**_A/N: YAY chapter 3...I just finished writing chapter 7, it's a good one ;) but you'll have to wait and find out! :D_**

**_please follow me on twitter for story updates and sneak peaks ;) ... JCrosby_x_**

**_Disclaimer:iCarly is not mine_**

**_

* * *

_**

3. iWant to make sure it's official.

**Freddie's P.O.V**

_"What did I miss?" Carly asked which 'caused both of us to laugh. Alot Carly alot, I thought to myself._

"Well you see Carls, Fredwardo-"

"Needs to speak to Sam _privetly_ in the kitchen for a moment." I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her with me into the kitchen before she could tell Carly our plans. Carly stood at the bottom of the stairs baffled. She shrugged and went to the couch turning on one of her various soaps after sneaking one more curious glance our way.

"What was that about Benson?" Sam asked in hushed tones.

"I don't want Carly to know yet!"

"Why, 'cause you think you're _'true love' _wants you to move in with _her_" Sam says sarcastically-still hushed, which hurt a little bit. Not becasue of what she said, because _she_ said it.

"No! I just don't want to make a fool out of myself- out of either of us - untill we make sure it's official!" Sam looks confused, and then thumps me on the forehead.

"Well we just agreed to go through with it didn't we? There, official. _Ya happy?_" I slapped my own forehead this time And had to hold her forearms to stop her from re-entering the living room.

"_Sigh_, no Sam, I mean I want to actually posses the legal docomunt stating we own the apartment _before _we tell everyone. I don't want people thinking we're in over our heads." I cleared up for her.

"Fine!" she agrees, now grabbing my wrist.

"Well, as soon as the dweeb and I get dressed we're off" Sam said at a normall level to Carly, ending our hushed conversation. I do a double take at Sams abruptness. And so does Carly.

"What? Where?" Carly asks, tweaked and shaped eyebrows knitting together. I gulp.

"Well-uhh, we, you see, umm _Gulp_" I stutter, scratching the back of my head and begging inside for Sam to save me. To save _us_.

"Dont' be _shy_ Fredward." Sam says teasingly pushing gently on my lower back. I gulp for air once more. _What is she doing? We agreed __not __to tell Carly yet!_ "You see Carly, Freddie here wants to man-up before college. Start a fresh you might say. So I'm gunna be training him." Sam explained, which both relieved and humiliated me, _figures she'd find away to make me feel that simultainiously_. "IT STARTS TODAY" Sam bellowed, dragging me by the wrist to the Shay front door and shoving me through. "Get ready" She said with double meaning and a smirk on her lips. For Carly's sake I 'would' be preparing to man up. For mine and Sam's sake, I'm preparing for the next stage in life, moving out.

**Sam's P.O.V**

I bid my goodbye's to Carly and she wishes me luck on 'training' Freddie. I hate lying to the girl, I really do. But this is on Frednub's conscience not mine. And hey, maybe he could do with a man-up.

I Knock on his door once, and then enter, as I would Carly's. - Well used to, I don't knock anymore for Carls' I get in, Freddie is stood in the center of his living room, one foot up on the couch as he finishes laceing his shoe. He looks up at me and raises his eyebrow before sighing and placing his foot back firmly on the ground.

"You couldn't wait for me to answer?" He asks in his annoying tone of voice that he usually uses around me. _Shame on you Fredward for saying that- hypocrite!_

"HA, says you! How many times in the past month have _you_ waited for Carly or Spence to open the door?" I ask and he rolls his eyes to the back of his head, counting on his fingers.

"umm, three? four? yeah. four." _Figures. _Freddie smiled triumphantly as if that was a good answer,_ newsflash bub. It ain't_

_"_Dude. You go there almost as much as me! Now wipe that stupid grin off ya face and lets go!" I say impatiently over my shoulder, already heading for the door. I swiftly look back and see him slump his shoulders and follow me out.

...

"What was with that excuse, Sam?" Freddie brings up, as he locks his apartment door.

"Well its true you could use some train-inguh-uhhh" I squeeze his arm and nearly drool all over it._That feels like muscle? _I give it another tight feel. _Yep feels like a totally. pumped. bicep._

"You were saying?" Freddie asks coyly with his eyebrow raised in a quirky way, obviously acknolodging my recent discovery of the boys muscle. _who knew hey? hmmpf doesn't mean he can get all cocky over it though._

"I was saying you could use some training. Dork." I spat at him, but my all-too quick recovery seemed to satisfy him in someway.

"What-ever-you-say" He used a sing-songy voice.

"Dude, leave that voice to Carly, she is WAY better at the annoying sing-songy voice than you. Oh and that totally proves you need to man-up. Pansy." He frowns and I now smirk in my satisfaction. We head downstairs to the lobby, both disatisfied _and_ satisfied for our conflicting reasons on eachother.

...

"Okay, Sam. So you want that one right?" Freddie checks, pointing at the specific apartment I'm strung up on from the folder Lewbert had grudgingly re-given me after yesterday.

"Yeah, and?" I ask, waiting for his calculations to come foreward. He scratched the back of his head and gave me a uncertian look.

"Well, with both of our input earnings we wouldn't be able to afford renting that particular place" He told me, before giving me another look as he bit his lower lip. "But, we _could_ afford one almost exactly like it." his voice quiverd and my eyes narrowed on him.

"well that's great isn't it? Why you sounding so...prissy? Whats the catch?" I ask, analysing his expresion once more.

"Well umm, Sam it _is_ exactly the same as the one you want. But, it's one bed, one bath." He gulped and I leant back on the lobby couch we we're currently sitting on, thinking this over. _Okay, so the one I want, no, NEED, is two bed two bath. It has a large kitchen and living room area and a 'study' type room along with a balcony. The one Freddie is...suggesting? - is exactly the same minus one bedroom and one bathroom. _I take the folder in my hands and look at the room measurements. _However it is a large bedroom and reasonably sized bathroom, good enough for sharing... _Thats the question right there, would we be able to cope not only sharing living space, bills, food and _time_, but bedroom and bathroom space?

I sigh, knowing I really had my heart _set_ on that apartment. Momma always wants whats best, and If she can't get that she'll have thge next best thing. _I can't believe I'm about to say this, arghh._

"I want that one Fredpuss." His eyes widen for a second and he rubs the back of his head once more.

"You sure?"

"As I'll ever be" I smirk, hitting him a little hard on his back and stand up. "Lets get this baby signed!"

...

Getting this apartment seemed simple enough. Freddie had done this before with Lewbert - getting an apartment that is. I got to say, he's really good at this negotiating and planning stuff, I gotta give him props!

I lean back against the front desk and click my tongue impatiantly as Freddie signs more documents. Lewbert yells some random stuff that I don't understand, but as Freddie has sort-of done this before he pulls out his cheque book.

"You owe me for some of this Puckett." He notifys me.

"For what?" I ask thrusting my chin up and peering at the cheque he was signing.

"This is a security deposit." He looked up at me to read my features for understanding. He sighed when he realised I had no idea what that meant. "It means that_ we,_ _you're paying me back later_, have to pay a certian amount of money_ before _we can start living there so that... you know what, it's complicated, we just have to pay this. okay?" Freddie described...kinda.

"whatever, and yeah yeah, I'll pay ya later" I poked my tongue out at him and he gave me a smirk and winked before signing the last of the paper work and passing the sheets over to me.

I signed on the dotted lines where Freddie told me to. I sighed when I had finally finished, massaging my palm because I haven't written anything in a few weeks. Freddie took the wad of paper banged it against the desk three times, makeing the sheets aline. He passed the now neat pile over to Lewbert who made a funny squirmish noise before dramaticly dropping his arms down and turning around to grab a key from a hook on the wall. He threw it with force at Freddie, who wasn't expecting it as it headed for his face. I pushed Freddie out of the way and caught the keys in my right hand. I screamed at Lewbert to be more careful and turned to the boy who was currently staring at me in shock.

Freddie re-composed himself and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uhh, thanks"

"No problem" We stood there awkwardly for a moment, Freddie staring at me and me staring at my feet as I shuffled around.

"NO AWKWARDNESS IN MY LOBBY" Lewbert screeched. "GET OUT" He ordered, swinging his arms towards the stairs. I leaned over the dest and thumped his head, then wiped my hand on my shorts and grabbed Freddie's hand to lead him up the stiars. Lewberts yells could be heard three blocks up as we made our way back to Carly's.

I outstretched my hand to turn the door knob to enter Carly's place, but arms wound round my waist, pulling me back. I turned and saw that it was Freddie who had dragged me into _his_ apartment. I wriggld around in his arms to face him and pushed forcefully on his chest till he let me free and shut the door.

"What was that about?" I ask in my irritation.

"Well it's your fault!" He pointed his finger at me, which I slapped down.

"What are you talking about?"

"_You_ told Carly you were training me, I think it would take a little longer than an hour and a half to get me to the gym, _which is across town_, train me for a good amount of time, then get back here!" He explained exasperated.

"Urrgh. whatever." I say flipping my hand at him. "What do you suppose we do for about.." I thought for a moment "like another hour!" I ask.

"Ughh I don't know, you can stay here if you want." Freddie says tiredly. I open my mouth to ask about the whereabouts of his crazy mom (which would totally change my decision whether to stay or not.) "She's at work" Freddie tells me before I can ask. I nod and jump on his couch, sprawling my whole body across the length.

"Well, when we're finally _aloud_ to be seen by Carly, can we tell her?" I ask. "_Is is official now?" _I ask in a cutesy voice you would use to talk to a baby. Freddie rolls his eyes.

"Yes. It's official." He confirms. He walks in the direction of his room, leaving me alone.

"Hey where are you going?" I yell

"To pack, we can move in tomorrow." He yells back from his bedroom. I sigh and go to his room also. He raises his eyebrows in question to why I had shrug and put some more of his nick-nacks into the cardbord box as he had been doing. His eyes widen as he watches me _help_, then he smiles, shrugs and continues to also fill the box with his items.


	4. i'Got something to tell you

**_A/N: Here's the 4th chap. I'm currently working on the 8th now :) Follow me on twitter for more updates and A/N's on how the story is going...maybe even some sneak peakes...my twitter name is: JCrosby_x_**

_**Disclaimer: I so not own iCarly.**_

_**

* * *

**_

4. iGot something to tell you.

**Freddie's P.O.V**

Sam and I waltz into Carly's apartment as if we own the place. Like normal. The brunette half of my best friends turns from the computer, pausing the music video she was watching, and looks at us with questioing eyes.

"So how was the training?" She asks, as bubbly as ever as she jumps off her stool and walks towards us. I open my mouth to tell her there never was any training, but Sam gives me a look telling me she doesn't think thats a good idea.

"Look Carls we're just going to come out straight." Sam says, stepping closer to Carly and pulling her down to sit on the couch. I sit behind Sam on the couch and Carly's eyes flitt between us.

"You two are dating? Oh my gosh, He was right!" Carly says quickly, bringing her hand up to her grinning lips. Me and Sam exchange glances of confusion.

"What! Who" We say simultainiously. Awarding each other with another swift glance of confusuion as we yet again say the same thing.

"so you _aren't_ dating?" Carly says as we both vigerously shake our heads. "Oh never mind" She says quietly, biting her lip. Our question as to _who_ was left unanswered. Sam shakes her head again, like she was shaking off the awkwardness.

"Do you want to hear some news that may blow you away?" She asks in a voice that would make the voices on commercials proud! Carly nods, still trying to rid of her embarresing conclusion. Sam and I exchange glances and we simultainiously sigh. Sam grabs Carly's arm and shakes her. "WE"RE MOVING OUT!" Sam hollers.

"WOW, you're both moving out!" We all jump up and hug, well myself and Sam hug Carly. "Where are you guys moving to?" Carly asks, taking the news pretty well.

"Apartment 10S" I inform her. Carly smiles.

"Atleast your still close, what about you Sam?" She asks. Sam looks up at me with a puzzled expression. An expression that I am confident I'm mirroring perfectly.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks, now averting her eyes back to Carly.

"Well where are you moving to?" Carly replys, her tone now confused also.

"10S" Carly's eyes nearly pop out of her skull.

"Bushwell plaza?" Sam and I nodd. "Wait, you're moving in _t-together_?" We nod again and Carly falls back onto the couch.

"You okay ther Carls?" Sam asks.

"I th-think I need a glass of water." Sam gives me an expectant look. It takes me a second to understand before I run into the kitchen and pour Carly a glass. I run back and hand it to the brunnette. Carly gulps the whole pint down in a matter of seconds, wiping her mouth with her sleeve after. "Okay." Carly say's as she composes herself and stands up.

"You alright?" I ask.

"Yes. This isn't a prank is it?"

"No" Sam and I reply.

"Okay. I'm happy for you guys, but, do you think you'll manage it? Carly peers around Sam and looks at me when she asked the question. To be more obvious she should of said _Freddie, do you think you can handle Sam's constant beatings and teasings 24/7?_.

"We'll work through it." I Say, placing my hand on Sams shoulder. Sam looks up at me and smiles.

"Yeah we can totally handle it." She reasures Carly. Carly smiles and pulls us into a group hug.

"Aww whats the occasion?" Spener says as he enters the apartment with grocery bags in his arms. I take the bags from him and take them into the kitchen, Spencer smiles in gratitude.

"OMG Spencer!" Carly screams, running up to him, leaving Sam to follow me into the kitchen and rumage through the Shay's shopping. "Sam and Freddie have baught an apartment together!" Spencer jumps in the air, victoriously.

"NO WAY! Gimme the deets! I knew they we're gunna end up dating!" AhHA, the answer to the _who _question. Carly gives him a death stare, shaking her head.

"Their. Not. Dating" She whisper yells. Spencer mouth forms an o and he tries to cover up.

"I Said, I knew they we're migrating..._migrating? _yeah, thats what I said." Spencer said, fooling no one.

"So it was you spewing these lies to Carly that momma would ever date this nub" Sam said, looking up from the fatcake she had stolen. My heart sank a little, my guess is that my pride is hurt because even Sam wouldn't date me, thats it right?

Spencer screams 'NO' and runs into his bedrom. A second later, the click of his lock could be heard. We all laughed at his fear of Sam.

...

half an hour later

...

"Freddie!" We hear my mom's muffled cries from the hallway. I'm guesing she had just ended her shift at work. "FREEEDIE, I just went into your room and everything's packed up!" I gulp, oh no I forgot about the possibility of my mom 'checking in' on my room. Sam comes up behind me and puts her hand on the small of my back.

"It's now or never dude." I give a weak smile and turn to face her. Her hand snaps back.

"You're comeing with me." I say sternly. Humer spreads across her face.

"Dude you gotta be kidding, im not going to crazy and-" I give her a stern look and cross my arms. "_Sigh_. okay fine, whatever, _I'll help you break the news to mommy_." She ends with a baby voice. I sigh and drag her by the wrist to the door, Carly squeeks a 'good luck' and dashes up the stairs. I open the door and my red-faced mother stares at me eye to eye for a second, then as expected, she explodes on us.

"WHAT IS GOING ON FREDDIE-BEAR?" She booms, walking into the apartment then turning to look at me. Her eyes trail down to my hand, which is still latched comfortably on Sam's wrist, well almost her hand as it had slipped down into her palm. Sam and I follow her gaze and snatch our hands back to ourselfs, but that doesn't stop my mother. "_Freddie_" She says menecingly, hey my mom can be scary when she tries to! I sigh and pull her down onto the couch. Sam stands awkwardly at the door for a second before thinking better and standing behind me and placing her hand on my shoulder for support. Before I begin to talk Sam leant down and whispered into my ear.

_"wow, you can actually feel the awkward" _she giggles into my ear. I let out a chuckle and my mom darts her eyes from Sam to me. I choke back my laughter and put on a serious face.

"Mom, I'm moving out." She clutches her chest and whips her head back to me.

"What?" She breathes.

"Mom, I'm old enough now, I think I can handle this next step in life." I say sternly, not leaving eye contact.

"But You've got an apartment on your own before and-"

"I'm not getting an apartment on my own." I cut her of. She gives me a confused look and then moves her gaze to Sam. "I've _already_ got an apartment," I hesitate. "with Sam." Her eyes go cold, but she surprises both me and Sam when she doesn't go crazy on Sam.

"okay." She says in monotone. Sam and I glance at eachother.

"_Okay?" _Sam says, speaking openly for the first time since my mom got here.

"I knew this would happen one day." My mom grabs my hands. "It scared me when you were fifteen, but I always expected you would leave at this age, I just didn't think the years would fly by so fast." She sighs, patting my hand. "Where are you guys moving?" We tell her and she smiles sweetly. "Freddie, can I talk to Sam alone for a moment." She says just as sweetly. Sam and I look at eachother in anticipation and I hesitate to leave. Sam squeezes my shoulder (her hand had remained there from the start) and lets go, letting me know she can handle it. I sigh and walk up the stairs, _guess I'll go find Carly and update her_.

**Sam's P.O.V**

Freddie leaves and I turn to his crazy mom.

"So what's up?" I ask, sitting down on the couch, nearly puking in my mouth from her scary smile she wears on her face.

"I know sometimes you.._damage_ Freddie." I hold back a laugh at her weird way of phrasing the relationship I have with her son.

"Good to know" I say sarcastically, wishing I was anywhere but with her. She narrows her eyes at me.

"Yes. But you spend an awfull lot of time together, and now you're going to share an apartment. What is going on. Really. And I want the truth" I splutter a half choke and half laugh at her question. Is she implying me and Freddip _have a thing_ like, no, I don't even want to think it. I shudder.

"Ew okay lady, If you're getting on what I think you are then just stop there." Her face scrunches up and wrinkles form on her forehead. "Me and the _nub_ are not an item, or anything even remotely close!" _sheesh, why does everyone seem to presume that today! _Her face smoothens out and she stands up, to which I shortly follow, also standing.

"Okay." she says almost unconvincingly, but I let it go, she's crazy, she can think what she wants.

* * *

**_A/N: please review...and follow me on twitter :D_**


	5. iNever would have thought

**_A/N: yay chapter five. BTW I'm loving all of my reviews from you guys, you rock! carry on reviewing and I'll carry on typing/posting ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or it's rights._**

**_

* * *

_**

5. iNever would have thought

**Sam's P.O.V**

Todays the day.

Last night After crazy and Fredward left to spend their last night together doing puzzles, Carly offered to let me stay over. I told her everything. About my mom, and how I noticed Freddie in the same position, how I got him to comply...which wasn't to hard surprisingly. Carly's eyes widened when the story had finished, she said she never realised how much me and Fredhead had in common; which made me barf in my mouth just thinking of being alike Fredward, even though I sorta am. Urr makes me shudder.

So anyway, that was last night, and this is now. Freddie is sitting on Carly's couch next to me, both of us drowning in the silence we've created. It's been this way for fifteen minutes now, and I'm sick of it.

"Okay come on." Now standing I take Freddie's hand and pull him up from the couch. "Lets get moved." He bashfully smiles at me before reclaiming his hand and nods once in agreement.

"So, when are we getting your things?" He questions. I point to a small box in the corner of the living room and three trash bags.

"Its there" I say. Yep all I have with me is some of my belongings and three bags of clothes and other junk. Freddie looks confused.

"okay?..." he says questionably. "but when are we picking up your bed?"

"We're not"

"_We're not?"_

"No" He's silent for a moment before he responds with yet another query

"Well how is your bed getting to the apartment?" He asks me, searching my eyes for answers. I sigh, maybe I need to be more specific in my answers.

"Fredward. My. Bed. Is. Not. Being. Moved. To. The. Apartment. Period." I say slowly, word by word so it sinks into his uncharecteristically thick skull.

"What?" I sigh once more and twist his arm back. "OW. okay okay, no bed. Sam STOP!" I comply with his pleas after making sure in his eyes that he is letting the bed query go. He rubs his arm and looks at me seriously. "Well, where are you going to sleep? We can't afford a new bed right now for you, you still owe me for the security deposit!"

"You're bed" His eyes widen and he does a double take.

"M my bed, y your sle-eeping i in my bed?" He stutters.

"Yeah, you got the couch..._oh we don't have a couch yet_...you got the floor." I pat his back.

"Oh NO!' He protests. "I am not sleeping on the floor, with you in _my_ bed!" For some reason I think he's seriously putting his foot down. And I'm too anxious to get moving to argue, so what I say next both surprises me and bores me...mostly surprises Freward.

"Fine, whatever Freddork, You got a double bed anyway right? We'll share untill we can get me my own bed. There sorted." His mouths hangs open and I push past him knocking him back onto the couch.

...

Here we are. Unpacked. In our new apartment. Mine and Freddorks. _Weird._

"So, uh what do you want for dinner tonight?" He breaks the second awkward silence of the day. I turn my head towards him slowly.

"Burritos" I say slowly. He nods once and turns his head to the wall. "What are you doing tomorrow?" He turns to look at me again, with confusion.

"Umm nothing. why?"

"We live together now." He raises an eyebrow, obviously un used to the fact (as I am) that we are housemates. "When people share a home, they ask this sort of stuff." Freddie nods. "Besides, we need to buy furniture, like getting me a bed."

"Sam, we can't yet. No money." I sigh, recognising that annoyingly, he's right. Then I pull a face, realising I have to share a bed with Freddie for much longer than either of us would want, heck, one night is bad enough.

"Whelp, you better like waking up and finding mysterious bruises." Shock masked his face. "Has Carly never told you? I kick." I smirk at him, enjoying the knoledge that I would 'cause him pain even in my sleep, and the knoledge that he's uncomfortable with this new information.

Freddie gets up off the bed we're going to be sharing for a while and walks to the door before turning and telling me he's going to get ingriedients for dinner. Which is a wierd thing to hear escaping from his lips. I mean, I would never had thought I'd be having conversations like this with the nerd. I never knew someday I would live with him, did I ever want to? **No...**

**

* * *

_A/N: GASP, does that ellipsis (...) mean Sam means more than she lets on :O_**


	6. i'Experience the first nights sleep

**_A/N: OUCH me and my best friend (practically my sister - we're like twins!) just got our nose's pierced, I flinched so mine hurt A LOT! _**

**_... Anyway... Yay I love reviews from you guys, and when I get great reviews, and many of them, I feel compelled to update asap for you guys!_**

**_Disclaimer: Dan owns iCarly...my names Jacqueline, not Dan :'(

* * *

_**

6. The first nights sleep.

**Freddie's P.O.V**

I'm dreading this. Really, I am. Not only does my gentlemanly self force me to share my bed with Sam, but I'm going to put up with her kicking me in the night. I'm dreading it. Although, Sam doesn't seem too bothered, infact she seems to be enjoying the idea of inflicting pain on me whilst asleep. _She would enjoy that_.

It's midnight now, three minutes past to be exact. My eyelids are heavy and my body is slumped up against the living room wall. I'm trying to avoid sleeping in that bed with her for as long as I possibly can. It's hard. The buzzing of some stupid drama show is faintly tainting my ears, we're watching the T.V I brought from my old room, It's not very big; It will do.

Sam is tired also. So tired that her head is startiing to droop onto my shoulder. Reluctantly, I sigh and switch the T.V off by remote. It's time for bed. I stand and pick Sam up with me. I carry her in my arms bridal style. My zombie-like state seems to think this is reasonable, her zombie-like state doesn't seem to care whats happening at all at this moment; she just wants to sleep.

I carried her into the bedroom and gently lay her down on the bed. We're not wearing pyjamas. I sigh, this is going to be awkward, I don't want her getting too hot in the night, sweating all over me and all. So I lift her shirt up a little to reveal a tiny part of her lower tummy. Luckily, she seems to be wearing a tank top underneath her t-shirt. I remove her t-shirt and throw it into the corner of our room. Next I take of her socks, simple enough. Now she's left in a tank top, leggings and a skirt. I quickly take of her skirt, thinking that she'll be more comfortable in just the leggings and tank-top, basically pj's. Then I slip her under the blankets, the whole time her eyes were closing and re-opening as she drifted in and out of concoiusness, the events didn't bother her much. Thank the lord.

I removed my own clothing and quickly put on some sweats, checking that Sam was already asleep and not witnessing my change. I decided not to wear a top, It's too hot and I was obviously not thinking straight. Just thinking 'sleep...now'.

I climbed under the covers and immeadiatly drifted into easy sleep.

...

1:27am

Sam started kicking me, which woke me up from my dreamless sleep. She started by nudging my shin with her big toe gently, whilst murmuring incoherent things under her breath. Then as her dream got more vivid, and her words more clear, she started kicking me harder. Surprisingly, she didn't wake through my constant groans and flinching - or atleast she didn't seem awake. _I wonder if she's awake and just doing this to bug me? _I lift one of her eyelids up to check her conciousness. sure as ever her eyes are dilated and rolled to the back of her head. Sleeping.

"MINE!" She now shouts, as she punches my shoulder. I flinch and turn to see her pained face. _I wonder what she's dreaming... _

"No, no, NOOO" Another blow to my stomach and I grab her wrists, holding them still. She kicks me. "If I have to break your arm to get fried chicken; _I WILL_" Ahh-ha, someones got her food. The kicks keep coming and her fists struggle in my grasp. When she winds me for the third time tonight with her foot in my chest; I do what I can to stop her.

When my breath is finally found, I intertwine our legs together and pull her into my chest, hugging her closely to me. She struggles a little but she is trapped in my hold, her sleeping form gives up and gets comfortable, snuggling up to my chest.

I sigh, _maybe now I can get some sleep, weird snuggling with Sam sleep, but some sleep_.

**Sam's P.O.V**

Okay, what is going on. Did I somehow cuddle up to Fredlumps in my sleep? Really? No...Not even in my sleep would I be stupid enough to get even _closer_ to a dork._He did this to me._ I struggle to get out of his grip, his brow furrows in his sleep and he pulls me in closer.

"Ughh" I groan. I pull back as far (and what seems to be as little) as I can. I catch sight of his body for the first time. He's not wearing a top. And I won't lie, the veiw isn't as nubby as I would have expected. Then I see the bruises, on his shoulders, chest, tummy...everywhere visible really. Heck I bet theres even bruises on his legs under his sweat pants. _I did this to him._ I feel bad. I didn't wanna bruise him, especially now that I see his body would look awesome on a poster. It's ruining my veiw.

I cast my eyes downwards, inspecting myself. He must have removed half of my clothes, because I'm sure I didn't. Why?- I don't know. But I ain't worried, He wouldn't do anything inapropriate. pffft...priss.

* * *

**_A/N: woo. okay, I'm still working on chapter 8, I don't wanna say I've got writers block...maybe I'm just tired? Well...maybe some more detailed reviews would help...seriously i want everything you can offer, criticism, what you loved, hated...world domination? HAHA xx_**


	7. i'Work

**_A/N: Hey, I think you're gunna like, no, LOVE this chapter...well I hope you will ;3_**

_**Disclaimer: iCarly = Not owned by me :'(**_

**_

* * *

_**

7. i'Work

**Freddie's P.O.V**

I woke up two hours ago, Sam was up before me. I don't know what she thought when she woke up this morning, she hasn't brought up. I'm not going to bring it up either, I'm not crazy, I_ want _to live.

When I woke up she was already in the kitchen, showerd and in her work uniform, eating colorful cereal and doing the maze on the back of the box. She looked up at me briefly, swallowing a mouthful of cereal. She stared at me skeptically in silence, I stared back like a deer caught in the headlights. She slowly brought a loaded spoon up to her mouth and turned her attention back to the maze as she chewed her new mouthfull. As if last night was normal. Was it? No, I don't think so. She carried on eating,and possibly pretending I didn't exist for a further five minutes, whilst I made myself a coffee and sat opposite her at the kitchen island. I stared at her the whole time she ate her cereal, she didn't look up once.

When she had finished her bowl, she put it in the sink and sat back down, turning her attention to me.

"What 'ya working today?" she had asked. Gulping down the last of my coffee, I answered her question.

"twelve till five, you?"

"nine till two, I gotta leave in a minute." It's quarter to nine. And it's amazing how Sam trained herself to get up so early to be ready for work, and heck how she even shows up for work at all! Well she can be pretty amazing.

"Wanna ride?" I offered. She smiled and playfully pinched my cheek.

"Only if you're wearing a shirt when we're in the car, can't be seen with _another _Gibby!" I chuckled and jogged into the bedroom to throw on some clean clothes.

When we got into the car and started driving, Sam started playing with the radio.

"Do radio stations play cool music in the mornings?" she asked.

"Depends on your definition of cool." I glanced at her quickly. She was giving me a 'you know' look. She was right, I know all of her favourite bands. I sighed. "Guess not.".

"Well, guess I'm stuck with your lame company." She breathed.

"Oh c'mon. am I really that lame that you would never ride in a car with me, be my friend, move in with me?" I scoffed.

"Ahh, whatever" She chuckled, enlongating the pronouncation of 'whatever'.I grinned, feeling accomplished. "So, meet me after your shift finishes. I want a couch." She told me. I smiled, I knew she'd be wanting one sooner or later, where else would she force me to sleep? - Though I wouldn't allow it now. _Never_. I nodded to her, not wanting to tell her there is no way on earth I'm giving up my bed for a couch before she starts work; she'll get cranky and most probably end up losing her job.

I dropped her off at work and returned home. Where I am currently. I changed into my own work uniform, a disgusting turquiose blue shirt and black pants; it could be worse, I guess, I could have Sam's uniform. Sam has to wear black shorts (very short shorts) and a satin orange shirt, she even has to wear her hair in pigtails or a high ponytail. Ridiculous right? - well she pulls it off quite well BUT the men at her job have to wear the same, except knee length shorts...that...is so much worse! Sam works at _Healthy Hearts juice and snack bar_, before when she worked part time at the Chille bowl - it nearly killed her being around a food she loves so much - but this food _(quote) _'makes her wanna puke its so darn healthy'; which makes it the perfect resturant for Sam to work at. Luckily, the _Healthy Hearts juice and snack bar _is not my current career choice, orange satin and shorts isnt appatising on me frankly. I work for the local tech repair shop. It isn't much, I sell the spares and answer the customer service phone, and on the rare occasion I advise a customer on how to repair their equiptment, or even do it for them - if I've proved to my boss that I know how to do it which is quite stressing; I can easily do every repair I've ever seen in the shop, unfortunatly he doesn't see it that way.

Sighing, I glance at my cell phone, It's 11:30. Time to leave for work, yippee (note sarcasm!). I leave the appartment and lock the door behind me. When I make my way to the elevator, I press the button and wait for the door to open.

"Hey Freddo!" Spencers estastic voice booms out of the elevator as the doors ping open.

"Hey Spence." I greet, stepping in next to him.

"Off to work?" I nod to answer his question, to which he nods back. After ten silent seconds, the question I havn't heard yet but was expecting flys out of his mouth. "Soo, how's living with Sam" I mentally sigh, not sure how to answer after only one night.

"Well... I can't really say yet to be honest. It's just like we we're staying at yours and Carly had fallen asleep, like so many times before. Except..." I trail off not really wanting to end the sentence.

"Except..." He pushes.

"Well, it's nothing really, but...we have to share a bed for a while." I say much to quickly. Spencers eyes grow large and he errupts squeeks like a crazed fangirl before shouting, and deafening me in the small space.

"NO WAY" He giggles, yes, he actually giggles! I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Spence, calm down, why is this such a big deal to you?" His squeeling abrubtly ends, seriousness masking his face.

"Well, you'know..." I raise my eyebrow.

"know what?..." PING. the door opened to reveal the lobby, Spencer jumps out and dashes out the door, calling goodbye over his shoulder._ Huh, weird_. I roll my eyes and exit the elevator.

**Sam's P.O.V**

_Ugh. Disgusting. Purely and utterly disgusting._ She lifts up the juice and takes a large gulp. _Sickening. _Then she places her cup back down on the table and flips the page on her health and fitness magazine. _Stupidly worthless. A waste of time. _The green liquid swirls next to her as she lifts up the prune granola bar, chewing it thorourly. _Puke enhancing, just wrong, plain wrongness._

"Sam?" I snap my head up from my hands that were propping my up from the counter. "What are you doing?" My store manager, Lindsey, asks.

"Watching that weirdo over there" I point to the fourty year old brunnette sitting in the corner of the room, sipping on a sprout and celery juice and chewing on a prune granola bar..._yeck! _Lindsey peers over with lowered brows.

"What makes her weird, she looks like a normall customer."_ NORMAL?_

"Lindsey, anyone who eats this vile gloop you call food is not normal." She gives me a 'heard it all before' look and picks up a dishcloth from under the counter.

"mmhmm, I've heard it all before honey, now get back to work, clean the table by the window, it's been like that for five minutes, possible customers can see it and when they see it they see a nasty filthy business, now who wants to eat at a nasty filthy business?." I roll my eyes and take the cloth from her, heading over to said table. I threw the empty cup into the trash, as if the customers couldn't do it themselves! Whilst I wash the table over I glance up at the clock. _Yes. Almost two. _Lindsey catches me staring fondly at the clock and snatches the dishrag from me.

"Go on then, shift over, see you friday." I smile and give her a knuckle touch before practically skipping out of the joint.

I made my way over to Freddie's work, by taking the bus, which I hate as yet again I was sat next to an elderly woman who kept offering me rock hard ancient toffees, after the 79th no I think she finally got the hint...then she started offering me fudge..._sheesh._

Anyway I'm here now. I waltz in through the door to the annoying sound of the bell ring, _why do stores have that anyway? Isn't it obvious when theres a customer?_ Freddie looks up from the customer service desk and smiles.

"Hey" He walks around the desk standing infront of me.

"Hey Frednubs" He sighs at my greeting.

"Sam-"

"What" I interupt quickly, before his lecture begins. He gives me an annoyed face and starts again.

"Sam do you have to call me names at work." he gives me a pleading face, it's kinda ..._nice_ looking but I raise my eyebrow and push past him to pick up some laptop screens to fiddle with. He turns around and snatches it from me, placing it gently back on the shelf. "Why are you here anyway" He asks as he faces me once more.

"Is there any way you can get of work early?" I cross my arms and look up at him determindly.

"No, I don't think thats a possibility Sam." He scoffs. I roll my eyes and walk up to the desk.

"Ya think" I shake my head "Have you not learnt, everythings possible."

"Don't you mean, anythings possible."

"No" He pouts and I smirk.

"Watch and learn Fredlumps.

"Sam what are you gunna-" I start balling my eyes out before he can say more. I crack an eye open and see a stunned Freddie, he quickly rushes over to me and I continue my sharade. "Whats wrong, Sam?" I cry a little louder and he puts his arm around my shoulder. "Sam?" Then his manager and fellow employees rush in from the back room.

"Whats going on?" his boss asks.

"I-I don't know...umm.. Sam?" Freddie stutters. I open my tear stricken eyes and look up at his boss.

"I'm Freddie's girlfriend an-and I need Fr-freddie to come and h-help me, it's my fam-ily" I wipe one of my eyes and glance at a shocked Freddie. I pinch him lightly, hard enough to not make him yelp but for him to get the idea to play along.

"Oh no, Sam...not again" He says sympathetically, and quite believably I might add. His boss switches his gaze between me and Freddie.

"Pwe-please, I can't do thi o-on my own" I whail turning my face into Freddies chest and adding another loud sob for emphasis. He holds me tightly to him and strokes my hair shushing me. I sense some pleading looks emerging from Freddie to his boss and hear a reluctant sigh.

"Okay, I see this must be a serious problem, do what you gotta do son." Freddie thanks the man and leads me out of the door and to his car. Once we get in and drive down the road a little he stops the car and turns to me.

"What in the world was that Sam?" I smirk at him, wiping the last of my theatrical tears on the back of my sleeve.

"That was the possibility of you getting off work early Fredward." I say triumphantly. He scowls and looks at the dashboard for a couple of seconds then turns back to me, aquiring look on his puppy dog pouty face.

"Why use the girlfriend story?"

"Why ask" I answer quickly. He shrugs and I shrug back. "First thing that came into my head" _Really...it sounds even stupid out loud, but eh, it's true. _His eyes grow wide and huff outwards, showing it's really not a big deal. He shrugs once more and starts the car up again.

* * *

**_A/N: so like it, love it, hate it? I need to know! Sooooo review! ...oh and details please :) x_**


	8. iLike sitting in the loveseat

**_A/N: to see the love seat look on my profile :) This was the chapter which was so hard to write, I finished it a couple days ago, was just too lazy to update :P sorry_**

**_Disclaimer: I do own iCarly...Hmmm I think I left out a word...oh, the word was *not_**

* * *

8. i'Like sitting in the loveseat

**Freddie's P.O.V**

Sam made me pull over at her 'favourite' furnature store - who has a favourite furnature store, seriously? Anyway, she practically Dragged my in, nearly snapping my wrist.

"Sam, sheesh I'm coming, stop tugging!"

"Ahh don't be such a baby Benson." I huff and snatch my arm back, she stops mid stride and turns to face me with raised eybrow. I shrug under her glare and continue walking through the stores enterance, she follows, but not without pinching the back of my arm first. Yes - it hurt...a lot - enough for a manly squeel. (MANLY!)

As soon as we're in, Sam runs to the 'couch corner', as the sign,hanging above all the seats, describes . She immeadiatly sits on this white leather loveseat with black side tables attached below the arms. She bounced a bit on the landing but soon relaxed into the couch, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. She sighed.

"Dude, check this out. It's like sitting on heaven!" I smile at her phrasing, sitting next to her. Oh man! Sam was right, this is the most comfortable thing I've ever sat on. I mirrored her postion, also tilting my head and closing my eyes.

"Woah, you wern't kidding."

"No chizz Fredward."

"So did you know this was here or did it just catch your eye as you walked in?" I crack an eye open to look at her. She opens her eyes and sits up, I follow.

"I'm not gunna lie, I've been wanting this for a few months now"...so this is the reason she has a favourite furnature store. I nod, understanding her motive, she really wants this loveseat. She wriggles a little in the seat, then bounces a few times, lastly she gets up and falls back down into the couch.

"Uhhh what are you doing?"

"testing it" She says as if its the most obvious thing in the world. "I want it." I nod and look at the price tag, my eyes grow large.

"Woah Sam, this thing is like a thousand bucks!" She sighs and turns the tag over in my hand. "oh" A red sticker on the back of the label states: 'Sale, $765.99' "well thats...affordable I guess" I say cooly, trying to play of my recent heart attack over price. She chuckles and jumps up, pulling me by the shirt with her.

"Yo dude" She grabs an emplyee, currently walking by. "We want this one." The short blond employee with the large ears rolls his eyes and starts walking to the cash register.

"Right this way ma'am, sir"

...

later that day

...

"It's heeeere! It's here. FREDDIE GET YOUR BUTT HERE NOW!" Sam yelled from the living room. I dried my hands and exited the bathroom. She was bouncing up and down by the front door as two delivery guys placed our new loveseat couch in the center of the room. As soon as it was down she raced to it and pounced into its white softness. I smiled at her happyness, half aware of the delevery men tipping their caps to me as they left. The door slammed shut and an idea popped into my head. Now there's one thing I should learn from this one idea I got..._stop following through with your idea's Freddie, it'll cost ya! _

I do a running jump, landing on Sam, like she had done to me previously before on Carly's bed.

"Ahh Nub, What the chizz!" She protested. "Get off me" Her voice rumbled in my ear, making me shudder. I roll of her and smirk, feeling pretty good about what just happened. She gritted her teeth, reached forward and pulled on my ear till I toppled down to the floor.

"ahh ouch, Sam..S-Sam I get it, Bad Freddie SAM LET GO" I screeched. Now smirking, she released my ear and rubbed her hands together.

"Job done, move along Fredward." I climbed back onto the couch still clutching my ear. In the back of my mind I think, _Why do I let her do this, I can easily take her out - I wouldn't but I could - and I could stop her from hurting me, so why don't I? _I guess in some sick way, I like her hurting me - **who am I!**

"you know Sam, you could be nicer to me, If it wern't for me you wouldn't be in this apartment on this loveseat right now." She rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, and if it wasn't for your mom you wouldn't be alive, taking up all the space on_ my _loveseat." She brought her legs up and purposly positioned herself so that her foot was prodding my ribs. I sighed and brought my legs up also, making sure to prod her ribs too. "Woah, getting abit close to momma there Fredward, might wanna move your foot from my cleavage?" She raised her eyebrow and dared me with her eyes to react. The hypnotising blue swirled and glistened, beckoning me, as if I could resist.

"Why, Would I want to put my foot through that horror" I said, thinking myself pretty clever for that insult.

"what, you and your foot gay?" She responded quickly. _Oh it's on._

"If my foot was gay, I'd make sure to put it near you where'd it be happy."

"So you're calling me a man now?" I nod triumphantly. "Well put me on the list of millions of people more manly than you" she sneered.

"we-well you you -you're...yeah...ughh" I spluttered, failing to think of a comeback quickly enough under her saphire stare.

"I WIN" She hollered, jumping up onto her feet upon the couch, waving her arms in victory.

"ahh whatever"

"ahh whatever, yeah whatever Benson, I know you're jealous inside, you wish you were a winner" She poked her tongue out at me, proceeding to victory dance.

"Calm down, it's not that big of a deal." She stopped mid dance, shrugged and bombed back into the couch. I was fully prepared to inform her of the damage she could cause by doing that, but I know she is already aware, she just wants to irk me.

"Dude." I look over at her as she grabs the remote and flicks through the channels. "get me some nachos"

"No, get your own nachos!" I protest

"No, get me some fat cakes"

"No"

"Chille?"

"No!"

"ice tea?"

"Urghh fine, but only 'cause I want one!"

"Awesome, get me some popcorn too!" Sam yells over to me as I make my way to the fridge. I sigh, considering my options. Yeah if I want an easy life I better get some popcorn. I search our cabinets and luckily we have some, I think it was in one of Sam's bags?

When I get back into the living room Sam is laying upside down with her feet in the air and hair splayed across the floor. Oh, and no room for me.

"Sam move across so I can sit." She shakes her head and continues watchingthe TV. "Saaaam" I whine. She ignores me still so I begin throwing popcorn at her. A golden piece bounced on her nose and landed on her chest, she picked it up and ate it.

"Thanks Freddifer." ughh, how can she be soo annoying?

"Sam let me sit down!"

"No, I like sitting right here"

"But I like sitting in the loveseat too" She rolls her eyes. "Sam your face is red, you need to turn the other way round" She sits normally, but still in the middle of the couch! "Sam. Let. Me. Sit"

"No, I don't think I will" She smirks.

"Right, thats it!" I put the refreshments on the ground and stand infront of her, arms crossed. "I will sit _on_ you Puckett" She raises an eyebrow, not believing my threat. "Well, okay then" I turn around and as promised sit ontop of her. The seat is bumpy as she wriggles around and her muffled insults are barely heard as they enter my back. I laugh, hopefully this will teach her a lesson. Once I think shes had enough, I roll off, pushing her over simultainiously so we are both sitting. Her hair is a mess and her cheeck as pink.

**"It's on"** She pants.


	9. i'Ts on!

**_A/N: BTW I like to have two chapters ready before I upload everytime, so when I upload, the chapter has actually been ready for a while ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: iCarly's not mine and I bet you all the money in the world it never will be. Sadly...And very happily, I think I just won the bet!_**

* * *

9. i'Ts on!

**Sam's P.O.V**

_"Stupid Fredward, thinks he can sit on momma and get away with it, well wait till he gets back, hehe" _I grumble to myself. I pushed harder behind the bed, I shudder at the sound of it scraping against the floorboards. _"C'mon Sam, just one more push" _I reassure myself. "Arghhh" With one last shove the bed is up against the door, preventing entry. I jump on the bed and lay back, regaining my breath and strength.

"Sam I'm back, and I got the chocolate waffles you wanted" Freddie's voice echoed around the apartment. "Sam?" I hear him put the shopping on the kitchen island. Footsteps get louder, closer. "Sam?" The door handle turns infront of me. "Sam? You in here?" He shakes the door, trying to get in.

"Go away nubkins, no bed for you tonight" The handle stopped turning, the door ceased shaking. A sigh.

"You installed a lock whilst I was out...getting _you _food?" He sounds hurt, I frown. _Wait Puckett, why you frowning, this jerk SAT on you!_

"Pfft don't be stupid."

"then wha-"

"I pushed the bed across the room to block the door." I chuckle. I hear him slide down the door, the handle turns slowly, I gather he was holding it on his way down.

"C'mon Sam, why'd you do this?" He pleaded.

"Someone shouldn't have sat on momma"

"Wha-Well-We** we were just joking around Sam**!" He bangs on the door. "I was only trying to sit down next to you, but you wouldn't move over." _Next to me..._

_"_Well, If you _love_ the loveseat soooo much, you're in luck." I paused for dramatic effect. "It's you're bed for the night." He sighs again, then he perks up.

"Just for the night?" He says happily.

"No-"

"You Said _'for the night'_"

"So, what I say and what I mean are two completely different things, stupid." I roll my eyes, although no-one would see it it was necessary.

"Well whatever" he tuts "you can't stay in there forever." he says in a sing songy voice. I roll over on the bed and wait for the sound of him leaving.

I didn't hear that sound for ten minutes. When he did leave the door ten minutes later I heard him in the kitchen, clashing plates and pouring liquids. Not too soon after, the warm chocolately aroma of waffles wafted into the bedroom. My mouth watered and I sighed delicatly. I glanced to the corner of the room, where there's a share sized bag of potato chips and a bottle of pepi cola. I lunged for them and ripped through the packaging, shoving a handfull of salty chips into my mouth at once. It just wasn't the same. And to make matters worst I heard the squeeky squeezing sound of chocolate syrup followed by the gleeful groaning of what I suspect a full mouthed Freddie. I hastily shoved more and more of the salty snack into my mouth, wishing it was sweet sweet chocolate.

A further five minutes later, Freddie's voice reappeared on the other side of the door.

"Hey Sam, you hungry?" He paused waiting for a response. Once he figured out that he wasn't getting one he continued. "You want some chocolate waffles?" I run across the bed to the door and press my ear to it.

"Yes!"

"Well, come out and get some then" Ahh I see, a trick!

"In your dreams Fredward" He sighs and I listen to his footsteps as he leaves. 14 footsteps, then nothing. Five minutes later, I hear 15 footsteps, then freddie.

"Sam, I wrapped a waffle in a paper bag, I think It can fit under the door, do you want it." He says almost sadly. I smile, even though I'm making him stay on the couch he's still bringing me food.

"Yes" I whisper to the door. Then the sliding sound of the paper bag passing under the door is made. I hop of the bed and search under it, where the waffle is. When I find it I devour it as soon as. It was awesome. I wipe the crumbs away with my sleeve and press up against the door once more. I don't know if Freddie left whilst I was distracted with the food, but I whispered to the door anyway. "Thank you". I heard a hand slide down the other side of the door then slow footsteps as he left.

**Freddie's P.O.V**

I wish she was here with me. Watching TV, snatching the remote and changing the channel to girly cow, hesterically laughing at the cartoon then stealing my root beer and gulping it down in one, just to pass the empty bottle back to me afterwards._ I wish she'd just come out of the room. _It's been three hours. I walk to the door once more, pressing both my hands and one ear too it.

"Sam?" Shuffling is heard from the room then I hear her placing something to the door also. "Please come out" I can picture her crinkling her nose stubornly and shaking her head...

"No" ...and saying that.

"Sam, I promis you,_ promise you _that I will sleep on the couch, whether you come out or _not_." I slide one hand down the door and sigh. "Please come out" I beg. Two minutes of silence pass and I'm about to turn and leave with another failed attempt, but soon I hear the scrapings and grunts of Sam moving the bed back where it belongs. I step back and the door opens. I give a small smile to Sam and she smirks. I raise my arm, gesturing for us to enter the living room. She moves and I follow, placing my hand on her back as we walk.

We get to the couch and the following happens. I get both me and Sam a root beer, she drinks all of hers, snatches the remote, changes it to girly cow, laughs alot then steals my drink, gulps it all and hands it back. I think I have phsycic powers - or I know Sam all to well. I decide not to protest, not wanting another battle today.

Sam giggles again at a scene from her favourite cartoon, the noise is high and girly, I turn to look at her face which is scrunched up as she smiles and giggles - like a bunny.I keep looking at her for a while 'til the show ends and takes away the giggling with it. She casually turns to face me and I swiftly look away.

"Well it's getting late, I should probably go to bed." I smile and nod, glad she didn't notice me stari-_looking _at her. She gets up and starts for the bedroom.

"night Sam." She pauses and turns.

"Night Freddie, try to stay away from the urge of staring at me" She winks and enters the bedroom shutting the door behind her.

_I swear I'm bright red right now, my skin is burning!_

* * *

_**A/N: 'what I say and what I mean are two completely different things' Yes Sam- yes they are! hehe, get it?**_


	10. iThink it just got 100 more awkward in

**_A/N: Updates may be slower from now on, sorry but I'm in my last year of school and need to prepare for my GCSE's :(_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly.

* * *

_**

10. iThink it just got 100% more awkward in here.

**Sam's P.O.V**

_Gotta pee _is the first thing I think as I wake up this morning. Oh man do I need to pee! I jump out of bed, look at the closet where my dressing gown is, then at the door. I bite my lip and cross my legs, looking at the clock I see its 6:30, doubt Fredbag will even be up yet. so I dash out the bedroom for the toilet, wearing just my underwear. As I get to the door nothing is on my mind but _pee... now. _I turn the handle, which seems like it only takes half the effort, weirdly. The door opens with my hand on the handle and Freddie's hand on the other side of the handle.

_Oh My God._ His eyes are open wide, much like how mine are I suspect. He wears a cream towel around his waist and water trickles down his bare chest. Steam exits around him making the scene before me look like it's out of a movie, especially as it seems everything is in slow motion.

**Freddie's P.O.V**

After getting out of the shower I wrap a towel around my waist and head for the door. The plan is to sneak into the bedroom and get my clothes for work before Sam even wakes up and sees me. I turn the handle and open the door. My eyes widen at Sam in the door way, whos hand was clutching the other handle. I stare at her eyes for a minute then look down. _Oh my, I'm practically naked!_ I intend to look up at her face again but then her _body _catches my eye. She is just wearing girlish grey boxer shorts and a grey bra with pink straps covered with yellow ducks. My eyes trace the curves of her body, up and down. _Oh my_. I look back up to Sam's eyes (with much strangth I must add) And see her oggling my body just as much as I was hers. She senses my gaze and whips her eyes back to mine, we both blush.

"Uhh I g-gotta pee" she holds her bra strap, covering half of her chest with her arm.

"oh I just got out of the shower." I say lamely.

"I see" She raises her eyebrow and smirks regaining her Samish confidence.

"Yeah well, i'll just..clothes" We slide past eachother through the door way and she slams the door shut. I lean against it and slide down._ Wow. _I mouth.

**Sam's P.O.V**

I slam the door and turn around, pressing my back to it. I slide down to crouching position. _Wow. _I mouth.

... peeing ... not too interesting ... don't be gross...

I wash my hands and leave the bathroom. I stop myself before walking into the bedroom and stand awkwardly for a moment before speaking.

"Freddie...you in there?" I hear loads of rustling then he opens the door, dressed in his work uniform. He stares at me for a minute before standing aside so I can enter.

"I'm gunna go make breakfast. Want any?" I look at him as if he just asked the dumbest question in the world, which he has. "Right yeah, I'll go do that." And he leaves. I sigh and get dressed. I throw on my black and grey plaid three quater length pants with a yellow tanktop and black waistcoat. I crawl under the bed to find my white chucks and put them on also. When I leave the room the smell of bacon wafts through the air, enticing me. I skid around the corner to the kitchen and see Freddie serving up the second of two bacon sandwhiches. I lick my lips and dash to the table.

"Hey" He greets, sliding a sandwhich to me and a juice. I nod as I chew my first, and very large, bite of the sandwhich. He sits opposite me and begins devouring his own breakfast. Once we finish he brings the dishes to the sink and leaves them there for later cleaning.

"So..." I say as he sits down, pursing my lips.

"So..." He repeats. "Like your food?" I nod. He nods back and we both stare at the floor. "You-"

"Do-" We speak at the same time, staring at eachother blankly.

"Uhh you go first" he suggests.

"Nah, it wasn't important."

"mine niether." We sit in silence for a little longer till I can't take it any more.

"Okay, since this morning it's been nothing but awkward in here " He gulps and blushes, scratching the side of his head. "and I don't like it, so forget it happened and tell no-one. Agreed"

"Agreed"

"Right then. So...you got work today?" I ask, begging to change the subject asap. He pulls his shirt and looks down at it.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?"

"Nope."

"Oh, well 7:45 till 12:45. Want me to pic up lunch on the way home" I pause my answer, trying to get used to the 'home' part of his sentence.

"Sure, just make sure it's nothing nubish." He smirks and stands up, gabbing his car keys and wallet of the table.

"Yeah yeah, junk food, got it Puckett" Then he leaves.

As soon as I'm sure he's gone I leave and go downstairs to visit the Shay's. I walk through their door and see noone in the living room.

"Hunny I'm home" I shout.

"Sam?" I hear Carly's voice float down to me, and eventually Carly's face follows. She runs and gives me a hug. "Okay we've not talked about anything yet, come and tell me everything!" She drags me to the couch and looks at me with eager eyes.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"What's it like living with Freddie, is he like his mom?" she says quickly.

"No, not like his mom, _thank God_." I mutter. "But it's..." I struggle for words to say. "..different. For sure." She twists her lips to the side almost in disapointment of my lacking answer.

"Has anything, you know, akward happened?" I frown for a second, reflecting on this morning before shaking my head and smiling.

"Nope." I say, keeping to my promise with Freddie.

"Spence told me you have to share a bed with him, you don't find that awkward?" I roll my eyes, figures they were gossiping about me and the dork.

"Well we did share a bed but last night I made him sleep on the couch we bought yesterday" She nods and pushes away a stray piece of hair away from her face.

"you gunna make him sleep there all the time?"

"Well we can'tafford another bed at the moment." She nods.

"poor Freddie" She whispers. I bite my lip. Why does she have to make me feel guilty. I sigh regreting the next words I say.

"Maybe I can shre the bed till we can afford another?" I say more as a question than a statement. Carly smiles approvingly.

"It will be a real nice thing to do Sam, I'm sure you think he deserves to sleep on a bed." I nodd and look down at my hands as they twist together.

**Freddie's P.O.V**

I got to work exactly on time. Impressive. I know! My mood was high, knowing that living with Sam can't get much harder now that the most awkward thing is beyond us. Then my boss spoke.

"Hey Freddie" I smiled at Jim, my boss, who was behind the counter and joined him.

"Hello Jim"

"How's your girlfriend, did you sort the problem" I furrowed my brow. _Girlfriend?...Oh my gosh, Sam!_

"Yeah, she's fine now, I think the problem is, sorted but not completely? It's complicated." I lied smoothly, keeping the story open unless I need to leave work again. Jim nodded with understanding.

"She's a pretty girl you got there kid, how come you never mentioned her. Whats her name?" He asked, I gulped.

"Sam." He smirked at me.

"The one you're 'friends' with that you yap on about, as well as that Carly girl." I nod. "Ahh well I thought I saw admiration in your eyes when you spoke of her." I almost faint, what, do I really look dreamily as I talk of _Sam Puckett_? I stand stunned for a minute and Jim senses the awkwardness. "Oh sorry to have embarresed you son, well back to work." He leaves to the back room and I reflect on our conversation...

So, Sam's pretty (_actually I'd say she's beautiful and after this morning, very sexy_), and I look awestruck when I talk about her, AND I talk about her alot?...What? _oiy, what is happening to me?_

_

* * *

**A/N: Please review :)**_


	11. iGet grateful

_**A/N: haha I got confused as to what day of the week they were on, it's thursday in this chap. It was sunday chap 1, monday chap 2, monday chap 3, monday chap four (long day huh), tuesday chap 5, tuesday/wednesday chap 6, wednesday chap 7, wednesday chap 8, wednesdaychap 9, and thursday chap 10, and 11 (this chap haha).**_

_**Now then there is Some seddie developement for one charecter in this chapter, but you are warned, it abruptly twists, and you may not like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but feel obliged to use it for my amusement :)

* * *

**_

11. iGet grateful

**Spencer's P.O.V**

"Oh hey Sam-o" I greet the second girl/woman on my couch as I walk to the kitchen and throw a grape in the air only to catch it in my mouth. _Mmm juicy!_

"Spence" She gives me a little wave and returns to her conversation with my not-so-kid-anymore-but-still-not-quite-adult-sister. I stare at the bowl of grapes and shrug, bringing it with me to the arm chair near the door.

"So what goes on?" I ask, interrupting Carly and whatever she was saying.

"Nothing much, didn't have work till tommorow so I thought I'd come reward you fine people with my presence." She nods with pursed lips, me and Carly airily chuckle at her self-pride as I offer them some Grapes.

After forty five minutes of listening to boring topics shared between Carly and Sam, an interesting scene plays before me.

Freddie bursts through the door. "Spencer are-" He stops yelling for me ( ha hasn't noticed my sunken down form on the chair) when he see's Sam and Carly. Sam whips her head round fast and they stare at each other gaping with mouths wide. Carly's eyebrows furrow and her eyes narrow as she flicks vision between their faces. I catch her gaze and nod slowly with a knowing grin, I quickly raise my eyebrows twice suggestivly, she mirrors my actions before proceeding to watch her two best friends.

"I-uh, S-Sam" Freddie nods at her and she just stares back with wide eyes before looking away and stuffing more grapes in her mouth. Freddie turns to me, noticing my position for the first time since entering. "Uhh, Spence c-can I talk to you" He scratches the side of his head where the most of his hair is parted and glances at Sam. "For a minute" His voice squeeks on that last part. I grin and slyly look at Carly, who winks as Sam looks down again.

"Sure buddy" I push my hands down on my knees and stand up, walking into my room, Freddie following shortly after. I pick up a sock from my shelf, sniff it, then think better of it and chuck it at the farthest wall. Freddie closes the door and stares at the sock tiredly before focusing his attention on me. "So what can I do for you?" He sighs and starts pacing my room rapidly.

"I'm so confused." He stops and looks at me with lost eyes, like a puppy.

"About..." I press. Freddie looks up, thinking carefully about what to say next, I wait with anticipation.

"Well" I sit on my bed and pat the space next to me, he also sits. "At work, my boss thinks I have this girlfriend." I nod, pushing him foreward. "But I don't, we're just friends."

"Oh, Well why does he think she's you're girlfriend" He frowns at my question.

"'Cause she told him she was" He mumbles. _Now I'm confused_.

"Why she'd do that, does she like you...like_ liiike _you" I emphasised, raising on eyebrow, the flirty way. Freddie shakes his head.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't" hints of sadness ooze from his answer.

"You sound sad." I point out the obvious. He snaps his fingers.

"That's why i'm confused!" He throws his arms in the air and stands up. "I don't like her" He looks up and thinks, before shaking his head and continues. "but my boss, who thinks this girl is my girlfriend, says that I always talk of her foundly, and said she was pretty, and now I think she's pretty, no, I think she's _beautiful_." he presses his palms to his forehead and leans his head back. I stand and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Duuude. Just don't do anything, don't try and solve it, just let it play out and everytime you see her and feel you think of her, the good way, then come back to me and we will figure out the next step" Freddie takes a deep breath through his nose and upens his eyes.

"Thanks Spence" He taps my arm lightly with gratitude and I take my hands back from his shoulders.

"Do I know this girl anyway?" I ask. Freddie looks above my head and scrunches his face up.

"_Nooo_" He whips his hand, pushing the subject away. "Later Spence". _He was lying._

...

**Freddie's P.O.V**

After seeing Spence, I went home with Sam. _Still awkward to say, not awkward to do..._ We had the lunch I brought back and spent the rest of the afternoon on my laptop, searching videos on splashface and updating iCarly with new blogs and pics, deciding not to mention the 'big move' untill our next show tomorrow night. At 4 oclock-is Sam shut my laptop lid and turned to me.

"hey" I say before noticing her expression. Her look was serious, which usually means, 'shut up Freddie'. She briefly looked down and pushed a strand of hair of her forhead before flashing her saphire eyes back to me.

"So, I've been thinking" She pauses and takes a deep breath. " You've been real nice to me lately, well apart from squashing me and such" She picks a pillow up from the couch and whacks me across the head with it, I rub the sore part and shrug. "So, if you're fine with this, _*sigh*_ I don't mind sharing the bed with you again." She closes her eyes and I smile, remembering my conversation with Spence earlier..._Is this a sign I like her the good way?_ Sam opens her eyes and stares at my smiling lips.

"So, I'm guessing thats a yes and we're sharing a bed again?" She asks. Instead of thanking her I lean over and give her a hug, It's stupid of me to do, but I just had a sudden urge to be close. As I hug her, I can sense her arms hovering behind me, not sure how to react to my abruptness, and then she settles them on my back and squeezes me tighter. I internally sigh with the warmth radiating off of her skin, untill it's suddenly gone, and she's walking to the kitchen. I shake off the twinge of sadness that emerges me and open my laptop back up, acting as nothing is bothering me, nothing should be...

But, I am bothered, and confused and sad, and happy all at the same time. Sam is my friend and i've grown close to her over the years, the past few days... and It's the past few days I hate, and am gratefull for at the same time again, because I think there are feelings for Sam that I've possibly always had, and have just noticed, and it bothers me. I want to ignore it, but..._but I like it? _Arhh, I am just so confused, because_ I'm possibly falling for Sam_.

**No...no I'm not.**

**

* * *

_A/N: OOOH Freddie Freddie Freddie, what just happened? are you in denial or what? I don't know I havn't written it yet! Reveiw, but I don't want suggestions because I like doing it myself BUT I would love to hear you guys' theories :D xx_**


	12. i'See something, whatever it may be

_**A/N: ahh I've had a bad night, you probs don't want to know, but for the first time in four years, I puked. Yeah, not pretty. ANYWAYS you're lucky I was ill, 'cause it made sure I finished this chapter! :) (I think it was necessary to inform you this, even if you don't, lol)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not won, iCarly, Katy Perry - or her song Firework, And I don't own spagetti bolognaise, but I do make an awesome one!

* * *

**_

12. i'See something, whatever it may be.

**Sam's P.O.V**

I'ts friday now, Freddie's gym day, well...one of them. Last night, before we went to bed, he told me his regiemn.

_*flashback*_

_I yawn and lull my head back, my neck finally giving up on trying to hold it's weight. _

_"Bed time I think" Freddie says with a yawn to accompany mine. I groan and try to lift my head, my neck failing me again._

_"Nub"_

_"What"_

_"Carry me." He sighs and stands up, staring down at me with an expression that can only mean, no. I bat my eyes. "C'mon Fredwich, you said you go to the gym, prove your manlyness and carry me to bed." I pulled a face after saying the sentence, realising how...couple-ish...it sounded. _

_"Okay, but no tricks, or I'll __choose__ to drop you." He warns me._

_"whatever dork, just get me in those sheets" He stares at me for a moment, taking in my wordings and mulling over them. "NOW" He shakes it off and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck and rest my head on his shoulder. He supports me by cradeling my butt...yeah, whatever._

_I breath in deeply through my nose, inhaling his scent, spicy vanilla is the only way I can describe it. I want to ask what cologne or body spray he's wearing, but I think it would be better to search the bathroom when he's out, or see when we go grocery shopping. When we get into the bedroom, he lays me down gently._

_"do you want me to leave so you can change." He asks, in his nubish gentlemanly way._

_"Nah, just chuck me my big tee-shirt." He rustles around in the shared closet for a while before turning to face me again._

_"I don't see one."_

_"Chuck me one of yours then, sheesh Fredward, I just want and oversized teeshirt, I'm not meeting the president I'm going to sleep!" I clucks his tongue and throws me one of his penny tee's. __Liquid Chicken__. I look at it, wondering if it would be big enough to cover my lower half. I start striping everything but my underwear off, Freddie blushes and turns around, also removing his clothes. I slip the tee-shirt on, peeking at Freddie in his boxers as he pulls on some blue check pj pants. The shirts big enough. Freddie stands facing the wall for a minute, rubbing his neck._

_"I'm done Freddie, you can come to bed now." he turns awkwardly and crawls under the sheets next to me. _

_Have you ever felt really tired when you're on the couch or watching T.v, then when you get to bed, you don't feel tired anymore. guess what, I feel that now. I turn on my side to face Freddie, He does the same. _

_"I'm not tired anymore" I say, Scrunching the corner of the pillow in my palm. He chuckles lightly, running his fingers through his hair. _

_'Me niether" _

_"So, tell me about the gym then" _

_"what do you want to know?" He lifts his arm out of the covers and plces it ontop of the quilt._

_"Anything..everything, just don't bore me." He smirks and I giggle, scrunching the corner over and over again._

_"Well, I usually go every monday, wednesday, friday and every other saturday, but as you know." He pokes my waist, I shudder, not knowing why. "I've been a little caught up this week." I nod. "Sometimes I do cardio, mostly stength though" I nod more as he smoothes out the wrinkles on the blanket, briefly touching me hand. he blushes and clears his throat. "Thats about it really."_

_"You tired yet." I ask, still not feeling tired myself._

_"no, you?"_

_"No."_

_"well in that case, tell me about something I don't know about you."_

_"What" _

_"You didn't know I work out, now tell me about you Sam" I think...I know what I can say, but It's embarresing. I bite my lip._

_"You wouldn't laugh, right" I say, voicing my insecutrities. He furrows his eyebrows and slightly frowns._

_"That bad huh?" I widen my eyes quickly. "I won't laugh, promise" I watch his eyes, he seems to be telling the truth, I take a deep breath._

_"I sing" I muffle into the pillow._

_"What?" He says. I shake my head, hiding my face in the pillow. He lifts my chin with his fore-finger, "what?" he whispers. I close my eyes._

_"I sing" I say clearly, peeking with one eye for his reaction. Shock. "I posted a video on splashface once under a fake name and I made my self look different, a wig and such. It got loads of views and good coments, but I didn't want you or Carly to find out so I deleted it When it got a popular leader spot." He nodded, looking dumbfounded, which is kinda stupid as he has heard me sing before. "Freddie" I wave my hand infront of his unblinking eyes, and gain his focus. _

_"Oh" Is his only reply. "I guess you just shocked me."_

_"you've heard me sing before."he nods and clears his throat._

_"I didn't know you were...passionate...about it though. Which shocks me." I roll my eyes and slap his cheek lightly, turning over to get some sleep. "Why did you tell me?" He asks, just as I close my eyes. I don't respond, so he continues. "I mean, you havn't told Carly right? You weren't going to tell either of us so why tell me now?" I squeeze my eyes shut tighter and whisper into the pillow._

_"You took interest" And then fell asleep through my sudden sleepyness._

_*End flashback*_

I look at myself in the mirror, combing the tangles out of my natural curls.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,_

_drifting through the wind, wanting to start again,_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in,_

_do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_six feet under, screams but no-one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_'cause there's a spark in you?_

I sing to myself as i'm alone, staring at my lips as they part differently for every word.

_You just got to ignite the light and let it shine_

_just own the night, like the fourth of july,_

_'cause baby you're a firework_

_come on show 'em what you're worth_

_make 'em go oh oh oh_

_as you shoot across the sky-ey-ey_

I get lost in the lyrics, getting louder and louder. I don't hear Freddie come in, back from his work out.

_Baby you're a firework_

_come on let you're colors burst_

_Make 'em go oh oh oh_

_You're gunna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

I close my eyes, passion taking over with every note I sing.

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_you're original, cannot be replaced_

I open my eyes.

"Ahh" I jump, Freddie is standing right behind me, grinning like a loonatic. I clutch my heart as it thumps riggerously.

"Hey Katy" He says coyly, staring at me through the mirror. I turn and whack his arm hard.

"Shut up nub or I'll hit you harder." I glance down. "where it hurts" then walk away into the kitchen.

"Aww come on Sam, I'm just playing." I grab a leftover rib from the fridge and bite into it savegly, not looking at him. "Sam? Don't ignore me, you know I was just messing around, _you know that_." He says a little quieter. I chuck the stripped bone into the trashcan and lick the remaining sauce off of my lips, turning to him with red glare.

"No Freddie, I don't know. All I know is that I told you something I'm not comfortable with sharing and you use it to make fun of me. _Jerk_" I push past him, knocking him sideways a little and continue into the bedroom.

Shortly after he follows me in. He watches me for a while as I throw clothes and items around the room, searching for my phone. After five minutes of searching, not finding anything and being stared at I get fustrated and turn, throwing my arms in the air.

"WHAT! What Freddie, what do you want from me!" I boom, almost feeling the room shake around us, he says nothing as he stays perfectly composed leant against the door frame.

"You're really good, better than I remember" He says softly, not taking his eyes from mine. I exhale loudly and turn to search again, ignoring him. He leaves after a couple more minutes and I turn to watch him go. I sit on the bed, giving up on my cell; it's not worth my effort.

I cool down for ten minutes and walk into the living room, stopping at the entrance. Freddie is pacing the living room, shaking his head and holding it in his hands. every couple minutes he groans as if in pain, _emotional pain. _He mutters incoherent things and circles the room again, this time stopping as he notices me.

"Sam" He croaks, dropping his hands to his sides. Silence screams around us, I tap my fingers on my thigh. "I'm sorry" He says quirkily.

"whatever, just go make me some dinner" He smiles and obliges.

I watch him make dinner from over the back of the couch. He whistles as he Boils the pasta and occasionaly looks over to me and smiles, then frowns, then looks up to the ceiling, then starts all over again with the whistling. He doesn't notice me watching, Invisable ninja training stage 1 hehe. He turns to chop some ingriediants, I'm guessing for the suace, and he's out of my view. I change my position to kneeling, peeking over the couch a little higher. He dices the tomato slowly, taking his time and pausing often, as if thinking of something un-relatable to dinner._ I don't know what he's thinking of_. Sudenly he chops faster with the knife, like in rage. He finishes with the tomato and begins chopping a mushroom, the knife hitting harder against the wooden board each time it strikes. He turns back around and I duck back into the couch to my previous spying position. He furiously chucks the vegatables into the pan with some mince, and as the sizzle and steam he gets a wooden spoon and thrashes them around with furrowed brows. He glances at the clock, and obviously tries to soften his expression whilst dishing up. He sets the meals on the table and slowly brings his head up, I lunge back into the couch, knowing he didn't see me.

"Sam-" He didn't have to finish calling me to dinner, I got to the table at lightening speed. "I made spagetti bolognaise?" He says questionably. I take a mouthfull and swallow quickly, just to get another mouthfull.

"It's really good." I say with full mouth, he doesn't squirm away from what many people (prisses) think disgusting, infact, _he smirks_.

He looks me in the eyes and holds my gaze. "Good to know." His tone is happy, but his eyes look confused, almost sad like a lost puppy. I nod slowly, anaylysing his expression. He down casts his eyes and swirls his meal around on his plate. When he has a good twirl of spagetti on his fork he chews it slowly, closing his eyes for longer than usual, longer than a mere blink. The way his face is positiong it's like he has a headache, he seems to be in pain. There are creases on his forehead and between his cheeks and eyes. He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs heavely and when he eats it's like a chore rather than a pleasure.

I finish before him and put my plate in the sink, he follows shortly after. He tries to get past me into the living room but I block his path, sidestepping whenever he does. He brings his eyes to mine, confusion thick in his smouldering irises.

"Whats bothering you?" I ask, he shakes his head, dismissing the question and tries to get past again, failing. "Look Fredward, I see something, whatever it may be - I don't know - But there is something bothering you and it's harshing the good atmosphere. He hangs his head, like a child who got caught for stealing his dad's fancy watch, shamefully.

"Sorry" I let him walk past me now, I turn and watch him head for the bathroom. "I just don't know" And he shuts the door behind him, leaving us both confused.

* * *

_**A/N: P.S I KNOW SAM WILL BE SINGING IN A FUTURE EPISODE ON ICARLY (IPARTY WITH VICTORIOUS?) BUT i THINK THIS WOULD BE A NICE TOUCH TO THE STORY, I TRIED TO BLEND IT IN AS MUCH AS I COULD WITHOUT SEEING THE EPISODE FIRST :p.**_

_** ooooh, whats going on with Freddie, you don't know, you didn't get his P.O.V :P HA - i'm meen :), but you'll just have to keep reading **__**and reviewing **__**to find out. x**_


	13. iFight the battle of two emotions

_**A/N: I actully did an online shopping thing to get the price for the list, so it's not a random number...IT'S REAL! I do my research haha.**_

_**Sorry if this chap is short, But It's nessecary...I think O_O**_

_**Disclaimer: Dan is meen :( ...he won't let me have iCarly! :)

* * *

**_

13. iFight the battle of two emotions.

**Freddie's P.O.V**

My life is pathetic. Well...thats a bit dramatic, but It's saturday, and I have no plans. Zilch, nado, none. I feel pathetic. There is no-one to share my pathetic sarurday with either; Sam's working, Carly's out shopping with Wendy, Spence is working on a sculpture for Socco's girlfriend...at Socco's house, Gibby is chaperoning Guppy's first date and even my Mom is busy at an aggressive parents convention: _How to aggressivly parent when your kid has moved out_. And I'm alone. And bored. I guess being alone isn't so bad, I mean, atleast I'm not with Sam. I just can't take it anymore, she's changed, she's not the Sam i've always known, she's...different.

I sigh on that thought, deciding to peel myself off the couch and do something. I look around our half empty apartment, we need more furnature. All we have is a bed (mine from my room- uhh mom's house), a loveseat (we purchased), a tv (mine from mom's), a fridge (Spence had a spare one in the basement storage locker), an oven (was already installed), a microwave (spencer again-don't ask why he has spare kitchn appliances - did you know things randomly set on fire around him?), table/kitchen island and chairs (already here) and a built in clothes closet. I guess we could do with more things. Well then thats my plans for today, home shopping.

_Home-shop list_

_*Plates, bowls, cups and cutlerry (currently using paper and plastic)_

_*TV table (tv is on floor)_

_*Coffee table_

_*Washing machine & dryer (got a big pile of laundry, never used a laundermat)_

_*More towels & bed sheets_

_*chair for living room_

_*bed side tables & lamps_

_*another bed?_

I can't think of what else to put on the list, without Sam's help, erghh, _Sam_. And should we get another bed, would it fit in the bedroom? Maybe I should measure and stuff...but it's no use, no way do we have enough money for another bed, I'm going to have to take neccesitys from the list and wait till we have the money for the rest. So I'll be getting:Plates..ect, towels and bed sheets, bedside table and lamps. Get the rest another time.

...at the store...

Okay for the two bedside tables, two lamps, four towels, one bedspread, four each of plates bowls and glasses and a cutlerry set, that would be $386.91. I smile at the casheer as I type in my pin for my credit card. I retrieve my card, stuffing it back into my wallet. The girl with shiny brown eyes and glossy brunnete hair batted her eyelashes at me but I simply turned to my bags and walked out of the store, not turning back as she called "Have a nice day sir". It didn't occur to me then how weird my reaction was, I mean she's my type, I bet she was even wearing a skirt if I took notice but I left her denied as I loaded my shopping into the trunk, after waiting for the store employees to load the bedside tables. I thanked them both and gave them each a small tip, not thinking twice of the casheer situation.

...back home, after setting everything up...

Okay, the kitchenware is put away, the towels are in the bathroom built in storage cupboard, the bed is changed (old sheets in the laundry basket, which I will take to the laundermat tomorrow after work) and the bedside tables and lamps are set up. _Now what to do..._

I take a glance at the clock (which, by the way, was brought from my old room) and it's now 3:30pm. After having a lie-in and then home shopping its mid afternoon. And Sam will be home soon. And she'll walk in, shove her jacket on the couch, grab a snack from the fridge, fall down into the couch, rip on me, then watch Tv. Sounds like the same old Sam right? Wrong! It's all different, she does it all differently, wrongly...effectivly. And it's just - just wrong! She's changed, and I can't handle it, the change it - it's there and no-body would belie- ...she's home. I realize I am staring into space, so I look up at her and smile. It's still different. She watches me with those cold merciless eyes, which now don't seem cold and merciless at all, they're sparkling and mysterious, I want to know more. I shake my head and peel my eyes from hers, hating the difference in her. She chucks her jacket down and heads for the kitchen.

"You got plates and stuff?" Her insulting ringing voice slugs it's way into my ears making me shudder with hate - No it doesn't, not anymore, because she's changed. Her melodic voice wafts through the open air, swirling into my ears and warming my mind.

"Yeah, and towels and new bedding and bediside tables with lamps." I glance at her quickly and she pulls this face, a face that used to say 'not bothered' but now this face says...I don't know what it says! It says 'stare at me Freddie, I'm so captivating and pure', but I hate it, so I look away. Then she comes and sits by me on the couch, and I don't feel the urge to run and hide, to cower from her beatings and hatred. Instead the urge is dragging me towards her, to run my fingertips across her plump lips and to tangle myself into her golden hair; to inhale her oriental sweet scent. And now she softly chews her cereal next to me, and I don't want to puke at the sight of her cheeks puffing up and her eyes closing softly as she swallows, because now, now it's cute. And it's all wrong! She's so different, like she changed over night, but she hasn't. She's gradually changed, but I've only just noticed, and I hate it. I feel so lost, I hate Sam, I vowed I always would, but she's different, and now...now I hate that I might possibly, _love_ her.

My eyes widen and I quickly glance at her. The bowl is now on the floor and she tilts her head back into the couch with closed eyes, drifting into sleep. I had it all wrong. She hasn't changed, not even one bit. And thats just it! Gradually, my emotions have battled it out, and I've come to...like Sam - like her alot, and I've only noticed now. It's still wrong, i'm supposed to hate her! But...I think I _...love_ Sam.

_"Urghh I need to speak to Spence"

* * *

_

_**A/N: Okay guy's if you don't understand whats happening with **__**Freddie**__** I'll tell you now, So in chapter 11, he suspected he was getting feelings for Sam and at the end of the chap you start to see him enter deniel, in chapter 12 Sam Notices Freddie acting weird, like he's botherd about something, and now basically he was in deniel and mad about Sam changing (but she hasn't changed - he just see's her in a new light') but because he's soo smart **__**(insert sarcasm about Freddie not being smart when it comes to love), **__**he's begging to realise his 'problem' a little more seriously. confused? don't be. **_

_**I would be glad if none of you needed to read this to know whats going on, let me know if you didn't, but if not - I hope you're all caught up now. **_

_**Please Reveiw on your thoughts - I want 100 reviews, if not...MORE! hehe I'm a monster :) x**_


	14. i'Write a diary

_**A/N:TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY/HOUR YOU LUCKY CHUCKYS but... Sorry this is kinda a filler chapter and that it's so short. You'll see action soon, oh and I think this is the first time you see Carly's P.O.V 13 chapters with out a Carly P.O.V wow!**_

_**Disclaimer: iCarly + XcrozzybabezX = Saturn. We're on earth :(**_

* * *

14.i'Write a diary.

**Carly's P.O.V**

Dear diary,

It's happened. Almost. Well... It's going to, because one of them has realised. I remember when I realised. It shocked me, scared me, made me feel...blind. But I found my sight, and I saw with open eyes, what was clear as day. And Spencer, ever insightful (who knew right?), He knew right from the start, probably why he put up with so much hassle in his apartment.

_Spencer_. The reason why I know it's almost happened. The happily ever after ending - umm maybe not that, but closure on the case of Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson. Four days ago (Friday) Spencer had a run in with Freddie. After that he burst into my room, knocking my icecream sandwhich seat over as he toppeled over it himself. I was applying lipgloss, which ended up in a sticky trail to my ear. Good thing I wasn't applying mascara. _Ouch. _Anyway, He dragged my chair across the room, spinging me round.

_*Flashback*_

_"Spencer, Stop I'm getting dizzy!" I giggled, through frantically shouting. He did as told and looked at me, chuckling at the sight of my lipglssed face. I wiped it off with my sleeve grudgingly._

_"Guess what!" He boomed, making me jump. Again. _

_"What Spence? Why are you so...giddy"_

_"I just Had an interesting conversation with" He looked over his shoulder as he paced my room casually "Freddie" My ears perked up, now I'm interested!_

_"A-and what happend" I stuttered slightly as I jumped up and tugged on Spencers green check shirt - reminds me of when he pointed out to me, how Freddie and Sam always wear red and blue...yeah, he's obsessed, It's creep really._

_"Well, seems like he's in a condivertrum" Spencer says seriously with his made up word - only Spence, only Spence. "With a girl" My eyes widen and we both jump up and down squeeling._

_"And d-did he say S-sam!" I asked, tapping his shoulder rappidly, his shoulders then slumped - not a good sign._

_"No"_

_"No" I repeated in a whisper, sitting down solomnly._

_"But-"_

_"but!" I repeated again, now excited and standing._

_"Buuuuuut" He teased._

_"Oh just say it!" I say poking his arm. He rubs it with a pained face, he needs to work out sheesh!_

_"Well,Freddiecametomeafewdays.;,;.;,;.;,;.;,;.;,girlhewonttell meitssambutiknowitis !" He said much to quickly, panting for breath._

_"In english!" He looked at me reluctantly ut repeated anyway, much slower this time._

_"Freddie came to me a few days earlier and told me he wasn't sure id he liked this girl or not so I said let it play out and then he came back a minute ago and said he thinks he's in LOVE with this girl. He won't tell me it's Sam but I know it is!" I jumped up and squeeled, Causing Spencer to block his ears with his palms pressed firmly to the side of his head._

_"What did you say to him" _

_"Well Freddie told me about his current relationship with this girl, he was brief but it wasn't hard to tell it was Sam. So I told him to come clean, because it sounds like she likes him back. He looked at me as if I was mad, which would be correct because If I didn't already know it was Sam I wouldn't have said she likes him back, but I've seen them, and she does." I smile and hug him!_

_"Well done! What did he say next!" Spencer frowns and rubs an imaginery beard._

_"He said he'll keep it in mind." We both sighed._

_"We need to get Sam to speak to us, to realize" I voiced what we both were thinking. Spence nodded._

_*End flashback*_

So now for four pain stakingly days me and spence have been coming up with (mostly failed) plans to get Sam to speak out. It's now _3:42am Tuesday_. And I think I can get it out of her...the only way thats possible, well theres two ways, one of them is to wait for her to speak herself, which isnt going to happen! And the other way is to trick her, which will be hard. Really hard. It's going to take days, maybe weeks to squeeze it out of her, and even then she may never act on her words/feelings and get with Freddie, but I'll see to it, no matter what, that they are a couple.

I'm not meddeling am I?

Yes - But it's their wn blind fault! Stupid best friends, making me nosy and all sneeky. Erghhh, I want a shower.

* * *

_**A/N I want 100 reviews, will I get them? Probably not...BUT MOMMY I WANT THEM, Mommy doesnt care :'( Do YOU care? ;) x**_


	15. i'M good

**_A/N: ahh I don't know what to say about this chapter...is it a filler, maybe. But this is the first time you get a real look at the apartment._**

**_Disclaimer: ..?.!_**

* * *

15. i'M good

**Sam's P.O.V**

"Sure Carls, I'll come over." I say into the phone. "Actually, how about _you _come to mine?" I pulled the phone away from my ear to save myself from traumatic squeeling. Carly was more than glad to be invited over.

"Is Freddie there?" She asks from the other end of the line.

"No"

"Good"

"Good?"

"Uhh-I, I didn't say good, I...I said FOOT! yeah I said foot!" Carly spluttered.

"You said foot?"

"Yep" She answers way too quickly"

"Why?"

"I have two!" She put the phone down before I could answer. I sigh and chuck my cell next to me on the bed. I then roll of the bed and drag myself to get dressed. I throw on Some grey jeans, a tee shirt and a purple and yellow paint splattered hoodie (with my matching sneakers). I had just enough time to drag a brush through my hair and roll it up into a bun ontop of my head before Carly appeared at my door with three echoeing knocks. I quickly scan the living room for any mess. It looks fine to me.

The loveseat, in the centre of the room, sits in front of the TV and a couple magazines line the attached tables. There are no signs of dirt and dust on the mahogany floor and now splattered stains on the modern green/blue and brown patterned wallpaper. There is a palm tree beside the door which was here when we moved in. no leaves were brown and dead amongst the floor. I turn to inspect the kitchen. The granite sides were sparkling clean - Spencer would be jealous, it's classy. The mahogany cupboards were all aligned with no dents or on-hinge doors. The black tiled floor is puddle free. And the chairs are neatly tucked under the table. There was vased flowers in the centre of the dining table and a fruit bowl lined with grapes sat colorfully on the kitchen island. -It's not that I'm bothered what Carly thinks, she wouldn't think ill anyway, she's my best friend. But since owning...well part owning my own home I've become sort of home proud, I know Freddie is to as I never have to do any cleaning to make sure I am proud.

"It's open!" I yell, striding towards the door nevertheless to greet her.

"Hey Sam" Carly greets with a hug. I return the gesture and lead her to the couch. "Sooo can I get you a drink" I offer.

"Yeah sure" She says whilst smoothing the creases in her skirt.

"Cool" I reply, sitting down next to her, her expression becoming confused.

"Umm aren't you going to get me a drink?" She asks with a slightly annoyed chuckle in her voice. I furrow my eyebrows.

"No..."

"But you asked if you can get me a drink?"

"And I can..." She shakes her head in confusion. "Doesn't mean I'm going to" I say teasingly, her eyes widen in realisation and she pushes me weakly on the arm. Pffft priss.

"Sam get me a drink" She comands, earning a raised eyebrow from moi.

"Fridge is over there!" I say swinging my arm in the right direction. She jumps up and practically skips to the kitchen. "get me a root beer" I state rather than ask.

"Theyuur" Is the weird noise she gives me for a response, tongue waggling out of her glossed up lips.. I take it as a yes.

Carly returns with the beverages, sitting next to me but turned at an angle to face me. I gulp down half of the bottle in one, making a satisfying gasp afterwards. Carly watched me, but it was obvious by her expression her mind was elsewhere. I wave a hand across her face and she blinks rappidly, settling with a smile.

"Well, Sam, it's been really different at home without you and Freddie hanging around. It almost feels like the only reason you two stopped by in the first place was to see eachother, and now that you _live_ together you don't need to hang at mine" I spit out the mouthful of root beer that lingered in my mouth as she spoke and looked up at Carly with awed expression, disregarding the splattered floor. She smirked but hid it quickly. "Flinchy?" She says ...knowingly? As she kicks some droplets off her shoe.

**Carly's P.O.V**

Haha, that got her ...oooh I'm good. STRIKE ONE!

"What! I Came to yours last week, and Freddie's been there a couple times too..._I think." _I nodded, showing her I wasn't really agreeing with what she was saying. "I- I've been busy!" She almost yells, standing and marching to the kitchen. Okay, time to mix it up a little more, hehe.

"Sam, no need to get worked up_, I was joking_...why are you geting defensive anyway?" I evily chuckle in my head. Hahaha, this will throw her to the sharks.

"Momma doesn't get defensive, she also doesn't want to be seen as a nerd lover!" she exclaimed.

"I never mentioned _love_" I think I've got her!

"You're Carly Shay, everything you talk about is got some conection to love." Sam answers tiredly.

"And truth" I whisper. "And I will find out the truth. Soon" Sam doesn't hear.

"So, do you want the full tour now? We've got more furnature and chizz" Sam offers.

"Sure" I'd love to see their _habitat_.

Sam doesn't bother saying anything about the living room or the kitchen, she simply starts walking towards a door, expecting me to follow. As I do. She grabs the door handle and turns it slightly, then pauses and turns to me.

"This is our bedroom" She shivers with the simple sentence and turns to the door again. She flings the door open and strides into the center of the room. Her footsteps echo off of the pale wooden floor and she gently sits on the edge of the bed. Their bed. With elegant silky brown and maroon sheets. I sweep my hand over the cool folds softly, feeling Sam's gaze on my hand.

"I love your sheets, where did you get them?" I ask her, glancing sideways. She shrugs and casts her eyes down as if wondering if she should elaborate her answer. She does.

"I dunno. Freddie got them when I was working." she gives a small smile as she thinks of something, before shaking her head, disregarding the thought _and_ the smile.

A flicker in the corner of my eye catches my attention and I turn to see a mirror. The wall opposite to the bed was mostly covered with the reflecting glass. I walk to it and slide it open. The door. It's a built in closet, and judging by the clothes on either side, they share it. The left side was an assemble of neatly folded striped shirts, penny tee's and jeans with sneakers and a smart pair of shoes lining the floor beneath. On the contrary the right side of the closet was a parade of balled up penny tees, tank tops and leggings with the odd folded cargo pants, jeans and shorts below. On the floor beneath, next to the larger sneakers were much smaller and more vibrant sneakers, some lying on their sides with knotted laces. Also a single demin skirt rested on top of a pink pair of ugg boots. I chuckle and slide the door closed, remembering my one girl audience and how rude it is to look in peoples closets, not that she would mind. In the corner of the room was a brown wicker bascket with cream lining. It's lid was propped up against it's side and more clothes spilled over it. The odd striped sock lay alone on the floor next to it and stapled to the side of the basket was a laminated sheet reading 'When clothes are stale, your hygeine fails'.

"From Freddie's mom's place?" I ask pointing to the basket. Sam looks at it as if it is the first time's shes acknowledged the laundry basket. She shrugs and rips the saying off, leaving the room to surely put it in the trash. Freddie must be incharge of laundry then.

Sam returns and show me the bathroom. It's a fairly good size, obviously made for sharing. Theres a shower and the glass has two aqua colored shaded strips for covering the two privet parts of the body. Then theres a white ceramic bath, it's oval shaped and has a waved line dented in the middle of the outside. The floor is a jumble of aqua and blue tiles, much like half the wall as the top half is painted white. The sink is again ceramic white to match the bath, as is the toilet apart from the lid which matched the tiles. Between the shower and bath os a towel rack with deep purple towels are hanging. The mirrored cabinet above the sink, which reminds me of the closet, is opened slighty and obviously shared as womans and mens toiletries are jumbled together. Sam follows my gaze and goes to shut the cabinet. Yet she reaches inside and picks up what I gather to be Freddie's cologn. She turns it over in her hands reading the labels and frowning when she doesn't discover what she planned.

"What 'cha got there?" I ask stepping closer and taking the bottle in my hand. She takes it back and twirls the cap off, sniffing it before handing it back to me almost throwing it in my face.

"What does this smell like to you?" She asks. I give her a confused look and sniff.

"Umm, cologne stuff. I don't know just mens spray, what it usually smells like.

"Not spicy vanilla?" I sniff again at her question and shake my head.

"Do _you_ smell that?"

"No" she says as if she'd failed at breaking the world record of fatcake eating. Then she places it back in the cabinet, closing the door. Okay, that was weird, and where did she get _'spicy vanilla' _from...hmm i need to find detials!

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you liked the little insight of their apartment. Do you remember spicy vanilla? Yeah this is Sam trackingout the source...hmm maybe it's not a cologne... Please review, I want to reach...100! x_**


	16. iAsk them to guess

_**A/N: 'For those of you who were disappointed in iStart A Fan War… I think the vast majority of you will be very happy in the next few months. I'd rather not say more than that because I don't want to spoil anything. But something HUGE will be happening on iCarly in the next few months, and I think it will make a lot of fans extremely happy – especially those who felt they were mislead by the promos for iStart A Fan War.' quote from Dans blog...SEDDIE!**_

**_P.S: So sorry for the long wait between updates BUT, I've had my mock exams so I had to study (which sucks) instead of write (which double sucks!) x_**

* * *

16. iAsk them to guess.

**Freddie's P.O.V**

We've got through another week, and it's not been bad at all. Surprisingly. But it hasn't been all too fun either. First off, work. All week long either Sam or myself is working, sometimes both of us. The only time we see eachother is when we go to bed. Secondly, If we're not working, Carly is here. And I love Carly (not _in_ love with her) but she's always around Sam and it seems like she's...observing us. And lastly, I went to Spencer for advice again, about Sam. He thinks I'm in love with her, well he doesn't know it's _her, _but he thinks I'm in love with the 'mystery girl'. Am I? Am I in love with Sam? I don't know, I'm not saying no anymore, but I dont know. Every time shes around, my world is exciting and bright and when she's gone, It's boring.

**Carly's P.O.V**

"Freddie" I say, tapping his shoulder. His eyes peel away from the open space he's staring at and looks up at me. "Get off your lazy butt and grab the camera, 40 seconds till we go live!" It's not like him to be this out of it, but, he's in love! _Obviously_.

He smiles and grabs the camera. Sam runs in, pulling her hair out of its pig tials required for her job and she peels the orange silk shirt off. I watch Freddie eye her up and down, taking in her tiny black shorts and white tank top. Sam turns and catches his eye, her expression becomes confused but Freddie begins the countdown and she shrugs it off.

"In 5 4 3 2" Freddie points at us...more to Sam I feel though, or is my mind getting too attached to the plan?

"I'm Abrasive" Sam shouted.

"And I'm Prissy" I continued.

"And you're watching iCarly" We both chimed, nodding at the camera..

"Now we're very sorry there was no iCarly last week" Sam pressed the boo button on her remote as I finished my sentence.

"But me and Fredip were busy"

"What!" My eyes widened. "Busy how!" I ask.

"Well, that's where our new skit comes in." Sam pressed a button and the theme tune played 'hey hey hey hey, what were they doing?'

"Yes this is a new part of iCarly where you-"

"The veiwer" Sam cut in.

"Have to guess what they were doing, in this case, Sam and Freddie last friday." I finish.

"Get some veiwer on the moniter" Sam ordered Freddie. He silently switched to B-cam and pulled up a viewer onto the moniter.

"This is Jacqueline from Los angelos" A pale girl with wide blue eyes, a heart shaped face and long straight blonde hair with a purple streak in the front popped up on screen.

"Hey Jacqueline" Both me and Sam greeted.

"Hi!" She replied.

"So what do you think me and Frednerd here were doing last week" Sam asked. Jacqueline bit her lip and looked up for a moment before smiling broadly and looking back on screen.

"Were you...at a concert?" she asked.

"a concert?" Sam repeated.

"Yeah, like you know..." she trailed off, I swore she was going to say on a date "seeing a band you both like" Sam pressed a button on her remote that made a eh-err sound.

"Sorry Jacqueline, we were not at a concert" Freddie said. She smiled and noded.

"Oh. Bye!" She said gleefully.

"Seeya" "Later" "buh-bye" We three said as Freddie popped her of screen.

"Who's next?" I asked Freddie.

"Ok this is Mark from Colorado" A tanned boy with green eyes and curly brown hair flashed on screen.

"Well hello Mark" Sam greeted with her flirty tone, Freddie suddenly gave the boy a murderous look.

"Hey" Mark replied. "Were you locked in an aquarium?" Mark asked before I could even say hello to the hot boy. Sam and Freddie looked at eachother.

"Nooo" They stretched out simultainiously.

"why?" I ask.

"Well, you see, when I was five I had this traumatic experience where I went to the zoo for my birthday and got locked in the room with all the aquariums and-" The screen went blank and I turned to see that Sam had switched him of, I gave her a questioning look.

"Man, that boy was hot but what a bore!" Sam exclaimed, not seeing Freddie's reaction - which was an angry face at the word 'hot' and glad face at the word 'bore'. Sam chose another name of the screen, not telling us who it is. Two girls appeared on the moniter, one with glossy brunnette hair and big bambi brown eyes, the other with curly auburn hair tied to the side with a green bow, a freckled face and milky brown eyes.

"Yay!" The auburn girl screamed. "Hi Carly, Hi Sam, Freddie!" She screeched again.

"Um hey, so whats your names?" I responded, still trying to shake her screams from my head.

"I'm Candice and this is Mikayla" The Brunette (Candice) answered with, to my delight, a calm and friendly tone.

"So girls" Freddie began, looking towards Sam.

"What do you think we we're doing last friday?" Sam finished, which is cute and I don't think they even realise it! The two girls onscreen looked at eachother and nodded thir heads before shoutig thier answer simultainiously.

"YOU GUYS WERE ON A DATE" They hollered. Freddie gulped and looked over to Sam for her reaction...actuallly he was kinda looking at her anyway.

Sam. Oh Lord. Sam's eyes widened and her cheeks wiggled, a clear sign that she was grinding her teath. Yet, she didn't look angry, not yet, she actually looked shocked for the up most, and the rest of expresion she was showing - I can't believe this - is _fear_. Freddie watched as Sam's face squirmed, trying to find an approproate emotion, _a fake one_, and he dashed to the laptop and shut the two giggling girls offscreen. In a flash he was back at her side, with his arm around her and leading her into the hall, supposedly for her to calm down, take her anger out on him, laugh her head of, express her confusion or hopefully confess her undying love where they walk into the sunset hand in hand...yeah, not going to happen!

Leaving me alone with a live webshow and thought-filled head, I had to think quick.

"Well, no, Candice and Mikayla were wrong." I spoke to the b-cam. Now, should I tell the veiwers the truth that they moved in together after the last guess, which was kinda the whole idea of the bit (I came up with it) or should I lie and save Sam and Freddie an obstical to overcome.

"The real reason Sam and Freddie were not present last week, making us miss an iCarly was because..." I looked to the door, to see Sam shouting at Freddie and him rubbing her arm "They were busy unpacking." I grabbed Sams remote from the cart (where she left it as she picked the two girls) and pressed the appluase button. "Yes Sam and Freddie moved out of their mom's houses! And They should be the one's telling you this but because they are...overcoming a problem, I will do it on their behalf. And so there is no confusion, they bought an apartment together!" I pressed the applause once more and did a little dance. I glanced at my watch as a wailed my arms around, there was still time left over and I don't think Sam _or_ Freddie are returning anytime soon...

...

**Sam's P.O.V**

Carly called Gibby in ( he was going to be in another one of our segements) and finished the show with him. There was no way I was going back in there after that embarresment, Freddie stayed with me for some reaseon...probably embarresed aswell.

_*Flashback*_

_"YOU GUYS WERE ON A DATE" The two stupid girs yelled. I could die. I feel shock flow through me, I could gasp but I find no air. And I feel the foriegn but familiar feeling of fear. I'm scared, scared like the girls had uncovered a secret to the world. But they hadn't, we wernt on a date. So why do I feel scared?_

_As my mind scrambles over my overload of feelings I feel an arm slide around me, guiding me into the hall. Freddie. I look up as the arm releases me and see Freddie. He studies me, eyes full of concern as they dart across my face. And his plump lips were set in a straight line, I don't like them in a straight line. And then the aggression kicks in. I don't like his lips in a straight line, because that means something bad has happened, he's disapointed in me or he's angry with me._

_"URGHHH STUPID GIRLS!" I yell, feeling the shock fly away with my angry outburst. Freddie's lips now part, with a sharp intake of reath, but his eyes stay the same. Concerned. "WHY DID THEY SAY THAT! Why did they even think that?" I say, rhetorically as I leave no time for his answer. "STUPID GIRLS, MUST HAVE SOMETHING IN THEIR EYE IF THEY THINK WE" I clear my throat as it breaks from the sudden pitch my voice had taken "think we like each other?" I said with my normal tone, regaining my composure._

_And I notice, for the first time since we left the studio, that Freddie was rubbing my fore-arm, soothingly. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, feeling the emotions melt away._

_"shhh" He hushed, encouraging the calm down. I slowly opened my eyes, finding once open that I was directly staring into his. The chocolatly brown swirled and he blinked slowly, thick lashes sweeping soothingly. Just watching him calmed me somehow, as if he was a medetation DVD...if that makes sense?_

_"I also watched the concern wash away from him, as the shock, anger and fear had left me._

_"Are you okay?" He asked, holding onto the last living shreads of concern._

_"Not completely" I answered truthfully, which mean I will have to live with the remaining concern for a while now. "But better" I said reasuringly, breaking a smile. He returned the smile. We stood there like loons, smiling at eachother untill I, um we, realised his hand was still gently gripping my arm. We both blushed and he pulled away, leaving it hanging in mid-air before replacing it to the back of his neck where he rubbed as if rubbing the awkwardness away._

_*End flashback*_

I get up from the Shay's couch and walk up to Freddie and Carly, who are reading the iCarly comments.

"So, give it to me, what'd they say?" I ask as I near them. Freddie minimises the tab and shakes his head.

"I don't think you wanna know" He said, staring at the blank screen with a gulp. I raised my eyebrows.

"Carly?" I said to the brunnette, who shook her head with a slight joyfull look to her face. I sigh and push Freddie off the stool, taking his seat and opening the tab.

_Cupcakeworms33__ - SEDDIE!_

_MisteryBloopers __- dude, did you guys see Sam's face? She's hiding something ;)_

_iCarly667__ - How can Carly say their not dating but then land a bombshell by telling us they've moved in together! _

_Gibby_supporter21__ - YEAH GIBBAH, oh and btw I think everyone will agree that seddie has happened.!_

_Lol-At-You - _LOL,_ Sam froze up, priceless._

_Creddie R.I.P__ - Sadly (I hate saying this) but I think Creddie is totally dead now. Stupid Seddie._

_Spaghetti:in:the:taco's__ - Seddie, Seddie, Seddie, Sam's face + Freddie leading her out (with concern) = seddie seddie ...SEDDIE!_

_Awsoosweet - Did you guys see Freddie and Sam's glances? It's love..loooove! ooo Sam has some explaining to do! SEDDIE FTW_

Okay. This is bad. We usually get the random seddie comments come up after every show, but this is every comment, EVERY comment has one mention of seddie or my reaction. Freddie stood up beside me and rubbed his butt where he had landed. He looked at me with anticipation and Carly bit her lip along with worried eyes that flickered between me and the nub. Both waiting for my words.

"This. Was a stupid idea from the start" I spoke with strength and left the apartment.

I jab the button repeatedly for the elevator. Quick and familiar footsteps get louder as they approach and I close my eyes, knowing who it is.

"Sam!" Freddie calls as he stands next to me, and as the doors open. I step inside, and unfortunatly he does to. Then I try to exit, but he blocks the door. I bring my eyes to his.

"What Fredward?" His lips were the line I hate.

"What did you mean?" I shrugged and brought my hands up to show my confusion. "What was a stupid idea from the start Sam?" He elaborated. I just stared into his eyes blankly. "The segmant, or moving in together?" He said with a pained voice, which confuses me.

I peel my eyes away and look down at my shuffling feet. _I don't know_. When I made the remark, I didn't really think about what I was commenting on,_ I didn't know_.

"Sam?" He says with shaky voice. The doors ping open on our floor and I bring my eyes back to his pained ones.

**"I don't know Freddie. I don't know."**

* * *

**_A/N: ooo cliffy! please Review, It means so much to me and bightens my day...oh HAPPY THANKS-GIVING! xxx_**


	17. iHate the suspense

**_A/N: sorry for the shortness and suckyness of this chapter, oh and really sorry for late update, got lots of studying to do. I will make a better chapter and post in the next few days Promise._**

**_

* * *

_**

17. iHate the suspense

**Freddie's P.O.V**

"I don't know Freddie. I don't know." Sam's voice broke as she searched my eyes for an answer neither of us had.

My heart crawled up my throat, aching to jump out at Sam and attack her till she embraces it and keeps it safely next to hers. I gritt my teeth and swallow roughly, sending it down to the pit of my stomach where it lies painfully, yearning for what it can't have. And my blood boils. The vein on my neck is surely standing out and Sam's eyes widen and then solemly shut as she waits for my outburst. The suspense rises in the small elevator and I burn her with my pupils, willing a positive answer from her. But dep down, I _believe_ I wont get one. It kills me. It kills me slowly with a pain much more severe and blistering than all of Carly's rejections put together. And those rejections_ hurt_. Whats worse is that Sam doesn't even realise she's doing this to me, because she's not _trying_ to. When she tries to put me in misery, it doesn't hurt so bad because it's all false and within friendship, but this...This is real and it's killing me.

And I don't know why I feel this way. I know i love her, this pain, this pain is love. But why am in this pain, she doesn't _know_ how I feel, and she's not rejecting my love...just maybe my friendship.

And my anger calms. It calms into injury, of a broken heart that hasn't had a chance to take adventure yet. She doesn't want to live with me.

"Sam." I whisper, as she opens her eyes and mouth to respond.

PING

The elevator opens, her mouth closes. Delicatly stepping past me, she made her way to our apartment and left me in the silence and suspense.

It takes me a minute, and an old lady entering the elevator, to sulkily trek Sam's footsteps back home.

Once entering I see Sam cuddleing a pillow as she takes up all the room on the couch. She stares emptily at the blank TV screen, not even blinking in recognection for me. I sigh, yet she still doesn'tsturn her head, blink an eyes. I head to bed.

**Sam's P.O.V**

It's dark. But his sillouette lies silently and clearly before me. It lifts and falls back down as he breaths. I realise i've lifted him up, and now I let him fall back down. I saved him from his mom, helped him move out, now he may go back to the start because of me. _Why do I even care?_

Silently, I pad my way over to the bed, climbing in cautously next to Freddie. I'm so confused.

**Freddie's P.O.V**

Three weeks. It's been three long weeks since the problem happened. Were barely talking. not just me and Sam, everyone. Sam won't talk to anyone, not Carly, not spencer, not me. She goes to work, eats and sleeps. Even in her sleep her eyebrows are slumped and her lower lip pouts, she wears that face permantly.

I barely talk to anyone either. I'm embarresed. Embarresed because I've been rejected, well not really, but I feel it.

to the outside world, we'd look likie a couple with problems, one on the verge of splitting. The thing is, we're not a couple and whatever happens next is a mystery waiting to be found out.

The suspense is killing me. I hate it with the pain of a million heartbreaks. I really do.

The door bangs and Sam is home from work.

"I can't take it any longer." I say calmly from my seat at the kitchen table, she freezes at the door. "I've tried giving you time, three weeks worth of time." I continue. She opens her mouth, but still, no response.

"Talk to me Sam, for the love of God just talk to me." She makes her way over to me, pressing her knuckles to the table.

"I still havn't figured out what I meant when I-"

"Sam I don't care." I cut in with agrresion, she jumps, then puts on her tough face. "Tell me what you're _feeling _now. Right this minute." I say much more softly. She takes a seat opposite me, eyes studying me with questions.

"Freddie I - " Sam looks down at her folded hands briefly, before returning her gaze to me "I'm so confused." I sigh. It's time.

"I'll tell you how I feel, in return for a truthfull answer" She nodds once, staring at me with disbelief. _Here goes nothing_. "Sam, I feel...rejected."

"Why? It's not like you like me or asked me out or anything." She replied boredly. I gulp.

"Well, do you still want to share this apartment?" I ask, disregarding her question directly. She looked up, thinking. "Don't think, just answer. Do you want to live together."

"Yes."

"Then why is there a problem?" I follow up.

"I see you...differently now. It's just weird Fredork." I smile.

"I see you differently too Sam." _You don't know how differently_ "But we're still the same people. We're still Friends" She opens her mouth to protest, but thinks better of it and smiles.

"you're right, I've been stupid. Lets just pretend this never happened okay?"

"Great" We smile at each other and she gets up, walking past me.

"Don't feel rejected." She whispered into my ear before continueing to the bedroom.

* * *

*a week after that*

**To: Frednub**

**From: Demon**

**Save me.**

**...**

**To: Demon**

**From: Frednub**

**From?**

**...**

**To: Frednub**

**From: Demon**

**Work.**

**...**

**To: Demon**

**From: Frednub**

**No. Y? anyway.**

**...**

**To: Frednub**

**From: Demon**

**c'mon, I saved u that 1 time, b kl & help me out. p.s. work sucks. :P**

**...**

**To: Demon**

**From: Frednub**

**that was ur choice to get me to ditch!**

**...**

**To: Frednub**

**From: Demon.**

**Please. *picture message***

**...**

**To: Demon**

**From: Frednub**

**wow, u said please!...omg puppy-dpg eyes, rly?...ughh fine, b ther in 10.**

**...**

**To: Frednub**

**From: Demon**

**wow. in 2 minutes you became cool. thnx dude. x.**

**...**

**To: Demon**

**From: Frednub**

**:) x**


	18. iGet closer

**_A/N: OMG I'M BACK!_**

**_yay! Thing have gotten better and I've finally got time to work on this story again :D_**

**_Thank you so much everybody for the nice comments and messages you've really got helped get me back onto this story, hopefully I'll update as frequently as possible and as I used to :) ...enjoy :D

* * *

_**

18. iGet closer

**Freddie's P.O.V**

What...am I going to do! Why, oh, why did I tell Sam i'll help her escape work! I'm not as cunning as she is, I can't tell a stranger I'm in love with her when I'm not like she had. But, I do love her...which might make it even harder If i get too wound up in the lie. Arghh, stupid Puckett.

Why can't I have real feelings for Carly instead. She was easy to love, she didn't ask for anything, she didn't tempt and tease...provoke love. Not like that she-demon! Ohh, she reeled me in as I stupidly took the bait. She wound me round her little finger and put me right where she wanted me so she could play with me like a kitten with a mouse. And she looks like a kitten, all pretty and wide eyed, but she scratches like a tiger. Then the kitten gets bored and after playing with you, she makes one last bite to kill you...to break my heart.

And even though she tempted that fete three weeks ago, she's still playing with me.

**To: Frednub**

**From: Demon**

_**Problem. u better hav a gd plan Benson.**_

**To: Demon**

**From: Frednub**

_**Wat problem. Sam, I dont hav a plan yet, but im here.**_

I hesitate three stores away from Sam's work. Unlike me, Sam's job is in the mall, which creates a thousand possible problems as a thousand different people could be in that snack bar.

**To: Frednub**

**From: Demon**

_**Get ur acting pants on nub. ur boss is here.**_

Great. Now im heading for turmoil. I've got act like I love Sam, and not feel hurt after when she finishes acting like she loves me!

I enter the place, seeing my boss sitting closest to the cash register, to Sam. She catches my eye and smiles widely. _Remember Benson, it's an act_.

"Hey Demon." I greet with a grin, sliding past my boss as if I havn't noticed him.

"Nub" Sam greets back, walking around the desk. She unfolds her arms and wraps them around my waist. I drape mine around her, bringing her close to kiss her forehead gently. _This feels so natural_. I pull my lips from her forehead, flinching as I prepare for her fury, then I remember, were acting, this is what I'm supposed to do.

"So whatl'll it be?" She asks, returning back to her side of the desk. I scan the menu quickly.

"Ew, it looks like my mom created this menu" I chuckle. Sam shrugs.

"I'm not gunna prove you wrong." She says indifferently.

"Just get me a green tea" I say before searching for a seat. Thats when 'I notice my boss', or look like I have anyway. "Oh hey, Jim" I greet, he looks up from his newspaper.

"Hi there Freddie." He folds his paper and motions for me to sit opposite him. "I thought I recognised your girl here" He chuckled, scratching his bold head.

"Yeah. Thats her" I wave at Sam, as she walks over with my order.

"Here ya' go." She places my drink on the table and looks up at Jim. "Hey, you're Freddie's boss arn't you?" She asks with confusion on her face. _Well acted Sam_.

"Yes I am. How are you doing now?"

"Oh everythings good now, Freddie helped me fix it all." Sam reply's, placing a hand on my shoulder. I smile at the warmth, not completely familier, but not foriegn. Jim smiles at us and stands up.

"Good to know, it's not everyday I let Freddie leave mid-shift." he chuckles. "I best be off now, oh great muffin by the way." Jim complimants Sam on one of the many gross muffins served here.

"Bye"

"Later dude." Sam says after me. My boss exits and I expect Sams hand to loosen my shoulder and fade away with the fake love, except it doesn't.

"My manager is out back checking stock, she should be back anytime soon. Keep it up _Fredlover_" Sam whispers into my ear, squeezing her grip on my shoulder as she does.

"What shall I do?" I whisper back just as her boss enters the main resturant.

"something" She replys quickly through gritted teeth.

Her boss spots us and begins to approach. I don't know what to do now, but I'm gunna do something. I drag Sam from her standing position down onto my lap. Sam gasps, looks into my eyes for an answer and then breaks into a fit of giggles.

"Sam? its not in your contract to sit on customers" Her manager says, casting her eyes at me.

"Oh Lindsey."Her giggling ends and she sands up. "This is Freddie" Lindseys stern expression fades away and she shakes my hand.

"Oh, the boy you live with right?"

"Yeah, thats me" I answer whether the question was directed to Sam or not. "I actually came to ask when Sams shift finishes because I was sure it was now."

"No, she finishes at three."

"Oh I've made such a mistake" I shake my head, resting it in my hands. "Sam I'm sorry, it's ruined now"

"What's ruined?" Sam asks, playing along with Bambi eyes.

"I booked a last minute flight to New York for the weekend, plane leaves in an hour and we havnt packed yet" I peak to my left at Lindsey who is silently observing the conversation "I'm sorry, I came to pick you up now, but you're still working." Sam sits opposite me and gently grabs my hand.

"It's okay maybe another time, we'll get a refund." I shake my head.

"Non-refundable tickets. God I'm so stupid!" Sam's eyes drop in a sad swift movement; I pinch the bridge of my nose with the hand she isnt holding.

"Make up the hours some other time" Lindsey says "Go have fun in New York, its not that busy here anyway, I can handle the few customers here for today" Sam and I both stand.

"You sure?" Sam questions. Lindsey nods. "Yay!" Sam jumps up into my arms and I spin her around once before placing her back to the floor. Her arms remein around my neck and eyes locked on mine as she addresses her manager. "Thanks Lindsey"

"just get out of here already!" Lindsey chuckles. Sam tugs me by the hand all the way through the mall to my car.

"Good work Benson" Sam compliments as she gets comfortable in the passenger seat. "Momma taught you well"

"Yeah - too well - that was one heck of a lie Puckett, how'd I pull it off?"

"pfft don't ask me, I'm still shocked you didn't ring the cops to take you to naughty liars jail!" She burst into laughter, a light and comforting sound. I chuckle along, before abruptly taking the serious route.

"No but seriously I feel really bad for lying to your manager" I swallow the guilt, waiting for Sams reply.

"Sheesh boy, grow a backbone" She rubs her chin, smirks then clicks her fingers. "If you don't wanna feel guilty for lying, take me to New York for the weekend!"

"We can't afford a second bed, _with your spending habits_, let alone a trip to New York!" She slumps in her seat. "...But" I think for a second, building an alternative "We could still go somewhere"

"Like where, I'm not staying in a crummy motel down the road from Bushwell plaza, to watch really bad TV and eat stale toast" Sam complained.

"No, not _The Spoon Inn, _my uncle actually owns a lake house, I could give him a call and get it for the weekend - If you want?" I glance out of the window as we reach a stoplight, feeling the suspense as Sam pondered on my request.

"You're uncle?"

"Yeah, Uncle Pete and Aunt Jennifer, he's a carpenter so he built most of the internal furnishings...you interested?"

"Sure lets do it!" She grins and pinches my cheek, a little too hard; not as hard as she used to.

* * *

**_A/N: so the story continues...DUNDUNDUN! review please :) x_**


	19. iJump in

**_A/N: I'm getting back into this story and really enjoying writing it again. I love your reviews, keep 'em coming! :)_**

**_We see some minor Sam development in this chap - tell me what you think!

* * *

_**

**Sam's P.O.V**

"So doya wanna come round mine?"

"Sorry Carls I can't" I reply into my phone.

"How come?" Carly questions.

"Freddie's taking me to his uncle's lake house, did you even know the nerd had a lake house in the family?"

"No...and, WHAT! You and Freddie are going to a lake house?"

"Yeah, I just said didn't I?" _Sheesh._

"Well how come?" _Hmm, I don't actually know what to tell her, ehh i'll wing it._

"I dunno, one minute we were in the car, next minute we had decided to go there for the weekend. Just kinda happened on its own I guess."

"Just the two of you. For the whole weekend?" Her voice quickens and I can imagine her gripping onto the phone so hard it might snap.

"Yeah... where are we going with this Carly?" I dread to think the situations piling up in her mind at this moment, situations that everyone (excluding Carly) knows will never happen.

"Oh don't you realize whats happened here Sam?"

"uhh, what?"

"You and freddie are like, mega close...sooo are you two-"

"NO"

"No _what,_ Sam?" Carly says coyly, as if she wasn't going to suggest, what she was so obviously _going _to suggest.

"Bye Carly, I have to get ready to leave now"

"Bye lover-" I hung up on her mid-word. The girl knows how to irk me.

I zip up my carry-case and sigh, Can't two freinds/enemys move in together and go away for the weekend alone without being _together. _In Carly's world - I guess not.

"Kay... Sure... yeah okay... cool... thanks...Bye" Freddie's voice breaks my train of thought a conversation with his uncle echoes from the living room.

"We can pick the keys up on the way" Freddie says as he enters and picks up both carry-cases, always the gentleman.

"Where does he live?" I ask, following him out to the front door.

"Umm, by the new BF Wangs. Hey did you pack the toothbrushes?" He momentarily drops the bags, opens the door and turns to me as he re-gathers them.

"no I'll get them now."

"okay you lock up, meet ya at the car" He gives one more look at me before heading out.

I stare at the wide open door for a second, why? I don't know, but I felt a longing to get to the car as quickly as possible; so I dashed as fast as I could to retrieve the toothbrushes and made a speedy start for the car. I want to get there quick cause I want BF Wangs, they have good chicken; Yeah, thats why.

I was so fast that Freddie was just closing the trunk as I arrived. He turns and jumps as he sees me.

"Woah that was fast" He states.

"Yeah well, Fredpuss I want to get to BF Wangs, you're buying" I poke his shoulder and jump into the passanger seat, sliding my sunglasses on.

"Ready? Got everything you need?"

"Yeah, lets roll boy!"

The new BF Wangs and Freddie's uncle's house is about a 30 minute drive. A non-verbal drive. Freddie sings along to the random pop songs that filtered through the radio, glancing at me every so often, probably making sure I wasn't laughing at him. I'm too lost in my own thoughts to laugh.

_"Well how come?" _was what Carly had asked, I didn't really answer, I don't have an answer. The idea was from a lie, to get me out of work, neither of us actually took it seriously, and yet, we're on our way to a freaking lake house.

"...I want your love and I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance..." _ickk, what am I doing wastin' my time with this dork! _I never want to hear Freddie singing Lady GaGa EVER again.

**Freddie's P.O.V**

Sam licks her fingers as we leave the resturant, I clutch the keys in my pocket feeling a sense of irony wash over me; two places to live with Sam in such a short space - even if one is just for the weekend.

This is a girl who couldn't stand to be in the same room with me, a girl who hit me repeatedly just for fun, who chased off all my girlfriends - even Carly ultimatly, a girl who got me to buy her food and leave me wondering how? Sam is the girl I moved in with. Now, Sam is a girl i've fallen in love with. _Oh irony_.

I reach out to turn the radio on once more but Sam clutches it, stopping me. Nano seconds is all it takes: my hearts beat increases rappidly, my mouth goes dry, her touch is like fire - a soothing burn, my eyes catch hers and she furrows her brows before the smirk sets place.

"Please, no more singing." And then it ends just as quickly as it began. Sam returns to staring out of the window, I return to watching the road, my heart regains a stable rythem, my hand cools, my mouth finds moisture once again, I can speak.

"We're not all secret superstars" She turns to face me with raised brows and a playful smirk.

"Thats for sure"

"ooh burn" _My hand_.

Her smile widens and she turns away without another word. For now, I'm content with silence.

* * *

_**arriving at the lake house**_

* * *

"Sam we're here" I nudge Sam lightly on the forearm as she perks up from her half concious state.

"Finally" She yawns, unstrapping herself from her seat.

We both leave the car, meeting at the front of the bumper, standing close enough for our shoulders to meet. I hadn't been here since I was seven, but I distictly remember Uncle Pete offering it to me whenever I choose; it came up over thanks-giving when I was fifteen (my mom wasn't in the room at the time ofcourse).

It's mostly made up by wood, a sturdy old type of wood with black rings spotted around every few meters. **_(A/N rings as in the shape on tree bark/wood)_** When I was seven I would count the rings all the way round the perimeter, getting dizzier everytime I ran around.

On the porch is two-seater chair-swing and a lone wicker armchair. Round the back I remember the diving board I was never alowed to use due to my mothers cautiousness. My cousins would have competitions for the best dive into the lake - I was always the judge.

"Wow, looks awesome" Sam says from my right.

"Yeah, it gets better" I turn to face her, placing my hand on the front of the car.

"How?" She asks, mirroring my smirk and stepping closer till I can feel her hot breath on my face.

"'l'll show you" She raises her eyebrows, confusion masking her smugness. "come on" I shout over my shoulder as I race to the back of the house.

She catches me up just as we both halt a few meters away from the lake.

"No way" Her jaw hangs open as she gazes at the white board hanging over the lake-side. "Dude" she chuckles, pushing my arm. She runs up to it, resting her foot on the begining of the plank. She turns, lifting her brows suggestivly.

"You wouldn't" I poke my tongue onto my lower lip, curling it onto my teeth smugly. She kicks her shoes off and peels away her shirt till shes in shorts and a vest-top.

"wouldn't I? she teases. _Oh My God_. "arrrrrrrrrrrgh" She screamse as she charges across the board and summersualts into the lake.

She finally submerges, flipping her hair behind her as she does.

"Come'on chicken-pants, the waters fine!" I didn't need any further encouragment from Sam. This is what I longed to do on those summer days when I was picking at the grass as my cousens splashed about triumphantly in the inviting cerulean blue lake.

"Waaahooo" I peel my shirt off as I sprint, thankful that I wore flip-flops today as I kick them off with ease. The cool water caresses my shoulders as I dive head-first into its majestic ripples.

In this underwater moment I have the overwhelming feeling of fulfillment, everything is perfect for this split second. I resurface, breathing in my triumph. Eyes to match the lake meet mine, yet the ripples in her eyes were more complex and appealing than anything ever seen before, how can they be compared to a mere lake? She smiles at me and ecstasy fills my world.

* * *

_**hours later**_

* * *

"I bet you've had loads of fun in that lake before" Sams voice softly accompanies the rythmetic chirp of crickets and soft swirls of the lake. Her hair is blowing calmly in the evening breeze, curling around her face. Her skin glows in the moonlight and I can feel her warmth radiate onto me as we gently swing.

"No, that's the first time I've ever been in it" She looks at me with a sadness to accompany my seven year old self's aching to feel the freeness of the water surround me.

"That sucks" She shivers a little despite the summers warmth.

"Nahh, when I was younger yes, but I had fun today" I pull the blanket we're sharing tighter on her, she smiles at me, teeth glistening white.

Silence crept upon us for a few minutes. Staring at eachother was louder than the words I couldn't find - this is the reason why I've fallen for her. Because she's complex in a simple way. She appears to only care about sleep, or food, or TV, but Sam Puckett is pretty deep - she just has no words to show it.

When she's hurt, she appears to be tough because she doesn't care for stupid trivial problems - not true. I remember asking if she could care about anybody else but herself, but it seems that's all she ever does. When it's her problems she just forgets them, moves on, lets them fade away. It's a different story if it's someone else's problem. She takes the time to fix it, whether it's changing Carly's grade because she deserved better, getting Principle Franklin his job back, attempting to save us from Ms Briggs house or elimanating Lewbert as a possible father figure of mine - she takes the time and effort to help, although she brushes it off as nothing. You never know what to expect, so I don't. Sam - the girl without expectations.

"It's weird, ya'know" Sam breaks the silence with a whisper.

"Mmm, what?" She stares down at her hands, looking up at me briefly every so often.

"That we're here, just us" She searches my eyes for agreement.

"Yeah, even weirder, you're not twisting my arm backwards" I chuckle, brushing off the seriousness for another day.

"Oh, so you want me to, 'cause its not a problem" At that she grabs my arm tentativley, daring smirk and questioning eyes. I wait a minute to answer, enjoying her clutch, and when I don't answer she clutches tighter.

"Well, answer boy" she pushes.

"Now thats the weird part, you have to ask for my consent to hurt me now? You've lost your ways demon" I smirk in triumph, though she always gets the last word.

"Momma's ways have improved - you'll find out soon enough" She winks and stands up, venturing into the house.

"Where are you going?" I call after her. She pokes her head back around the door and raises her eyebrows as if to say _'why do you care?'_

"To bed, seeya in the morning." And she disapears again with a final "Dork" echoeing behind her.

* * *

_**3:32 am**_

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V**

Today just gets weirder and weirder. Well actually, this is another day, but never-the-less the weird continues. And it continues exactly like this: I wake up half an hour ago at 3 am shivering, although I'm not cold. Whats with that chizz?

I feel like somethings missing. Is it the comfort of my own bed? No, I can sleep anywhere, in the car, on Carlys couch, at school, in the tub, at the dining table, anywhere. So what - whats missing in this scenario?

...No, no it can't be. Theres a lot of bedrooms in this house, which means a lot of beds, which also means we can have our own beds, BUT, that doesn't mean I'm missing..._Freddie._

...No way. Nuh-uh. Nado. Not possible. No chance. No-now i'm rambling in my head, urghh I need sleep.

* * *

**_A/N: your thoughts? :) x_**


	20. i'T's like glue

**_A/N: Hey guys, got another chapter up :) hope you enjoy - _**

**_I particularly like the title of this chap

* * *

_**

20. iT's like glue

**Carly's P.O.V**

"Bye Carly, I have to get ready to leave now"

"Bye lovergirl" Sam had hung up on me, probably mid-word. It's hard to tell. But what I can tell from her obviousesness is that she finds it awkward talking about her current situation with Freddie -_ meaning _she has a situation with Freddie!

"Carly have you seen my giant tweasers, I can't find them anywhere" Spencer's voice glides down the stairs, shortly followed by Spence himself.

"No Spencer - and why do you need giant tweasers?"

"For my giant forehead sculpture, the eyebrows are un-even. _Duh_" He ruffles my hair as if what he's saying is the most obvious and normal thing in the world. _Where_ do you even _get_ giant tweasers? I'm afriad to ask.

"Why'd you look so happy anyway, smiley?" Spencer asks, plastering his own grin onto his goofy face. _He just had to ask_.

"Sam and Freddie" I say simply. Watching Spencers face turn from acknoledgement to glee to excitement is rather amusing, and creepy, _yeah_ his smile wasn't the most welcoming.

"What about them?" He asked, sitting closely next to me to shake my arm for further encouragement.

"They went to Freddie's Uncle's lakehouse for the wekend. Just the two of them!" Spencer flahses his knowing grin.

"Did the say why?" He asks in an inspecter-kind of way, cocky raised eyebrows and all.

"Sam said it just kinda happened, which I don't get, I mean how can you go away for the weekend with a boy **without **a purpsose?" I stand and put my hands on my hips, wishing I knew the real reason. Spencer nods in agreement, before shaking his head; standing to grab my shoulders.

"You _never_ go away for the weekend for a boy with_ 'a purpose'_" He warns me sternly, which is hard to take serious from a guy like Spencer who has a new lady friend every other week - and the fact that Spencer's face just can't handle the concept of 'serious'.

"okay I won't" I try to fight of the laughter that clogs my throat. His shoulders relax and he heads to the kitchen, grabbing an orange from the counter on the way.

"Good" He says simply.

**Sam's P.O.V**

"Puckett" Freddie's voice seeps into my room as he bangs on the door.

"Urghh" I groan, glancing at the clock. _8:00am_.

"Sam? Can I come in, I made you breakfast." I sniff the air to find the welcoming aroma of bacon. Sitting up I brush the hair out of my face and clear my throat.

"Yeah. Come in" He enters fully dressed and primped - hair perfect and eyes dazzling.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he hands me a bacon sandwhich with a smiley face drawn ontop with ketchup. I raise my eyebrows at the ketchup face staring up at me - what a dork! ...But, it is kinda cute. I smirk at it and look up at him, he blushes but grins back all the same.

"Nerd" I breathe light-heartedly.

"Aww you_ love_ it" He replys, laying back onto my lap.

I shrug my shoulders, too tired and too famished to react. I take a large bite of the sandwhich, squeezing down on it to fit it into my mouth (Freddie makes a big sandwhich!). By squeezing it down, the ketchup already inside the sandwhich spurts out the other end and plops in a little blob on Freddie's forehead. I giggle and he trys to look up at it with crossed eyes, making him look even sillier.

"Sam."

"Yeah" I manage to reply through my overwhelming laughter.

"Did you just squirt sauce on me?" I just carry on laughing.

His seriousness washes away as he succumbs to laughter also. I put the plate onto the bed side table and stare down at him for a moment, having the urge to just ..._be_. The laughter ceases and he gets this look on his face that would melt butter. I slowly and hesitantly lower my face to his, watching his eyes as I do. My heart beat increases and hardens, like a gong thrust into my chest. I finally get close enough and with a slow but swift movement I lick the sauce off his forhead like a cat lapping cream. Silence endulges us and he looks at me with a calmness that comforts my erratic heart.

Then, as if a bubble that had linguired a little to long finally popped, the silence left with the moment.

"So did you sleep well?" Freddie asks as he sits up, relieving my thieghs of the warm pressure. I grab my sandwhich and stuff it into my mouth to try and keep me from yawning.

"Not really" I say with a full mouth, he doesn't seem repulesed, more...concerned.

"Are you okay, whats wrong?" His brows furrow. _Damn, he looks genuinly worried about me, why? It's just sleep._

"I'm fine, Momma doesn't need sleep" I chuckle, relieving his concern. He smiles and stands, taking my now empty plate.

"I'm going outside, hurry up and get dressed, it's a beautiful day" He leaves with one last smile, leaving me helplessly staring at the space where he sat.

I pick through the clothes I have brought with me. There was no way I would wear them all, I took too much, but atleast I have a choice. I put on a red bikini with chunky plated straps incase we go swimming again - I surely will. Examining myself in the mirror I decide I like what I see. I'm not vein but I look like a califonian girl - the kind all the boys gushed about at school: tan skin, blue eyes, curvy body, long blonde curly hair - yeah I like it. I throw on a cropped white tee-shirt and mini denim shorts so my belly was showing the slightest. I wash my face and brush my teeth twice before slipping on my sun-glasses, flip-flops and running outside to Fredward.

I reach the front porch, expecting to see Freddie lazily swinging on the wooden two-seater. He isn't here, I bring my hand to my brow and squint my eyes, searching for him. I can't see him. I sigh and decide to look for him elsewhere, clumsily stubbing my toe on the wicker chair as I go.

"Ouch - damn it!" I yell, hating that I chose flip-flops today.

"Sam?" I hear Freddie call from a distance. He pokes his head round from the back of the house. "You okay?" He calls joggin over to me.

"Fine" I reply through gritted teeth, not wanting him to see me hurt by a stupid toe-stub.

"Kay." He puts his hands in his pockets casually "Guess what I found!" He says like I'm his kid who lost their doll over a week ago only to be found in the clothes hamper. I shrug my shoulders and shake my head with a grin. _He looks so happy - why is it making me smile?_

"C'mon, I'll show yah" He grabs my elbow softly and beggins running towards the back of the house, pulling me with him. As we run his hand losens and somehow finds its way to my wrist - then my hand. I stare at our joined hands infront of me as I lurch forward with his pull. I don't snatch it away like I should, I'm too cauht up in the moment - But - if I realize this then why don't I just yank it? I can follow him without being lead. It's soft and feels so normal, like wrapping up in a big fluffy towel after getting out of the bath, it's just natural, bath & towel, his hand & mine. Is this supposed to be... _wierd? _

Wierd - not the adjective I'd choose.

Before not too long the running stops. We remain joined.

**Freddie's P.O.V**

I halt our running, knowing she'll yank her hand back any second when she realises. I hesitate speaking, she isn't snatching her hand back? Instead she squeezes it a little tighter, reminding me what I was supposed to be showing her. To show her I would have to let go, or, take her with me? I think I'll take my chances, it's already weird enough that we're holding hands. _Heaven. _I point with my free hand.

_"_Ugh, It's eckhmm, Over here." I clear my throat as words get caught with the danger and ectasy of holding Sam's hand. She walks in the direction pointed out, now guiding me _by_ the hand. I'ts like our palms are glued together and theres nothing to be done about it - so she doesn't complain. _That_ doesn't sound like Sam, she would complain untill the glue peels. _Usually._

"Okay, what am I looking at?" Sam asks, waving her free hand in the direction of a small wooden boat.

"That, is a row boat" I say, proud with myself for finding it behind some reeds on the bank.

"And, _why_ are you showing me a row-boat" She takes a step to face me. I want to grab her other hand and hold them both between us. I wont push my luck.

"Well, we can use it on the lake - If you want?" My eyes slip down to stare at her flip-flops and red toe-nails.

Now it seems like such a stupid idea. Sam's hand dissapears and I feel even worse. _I'm such a nerd. A boat - seriously, as if Samantha Puckett wants to go on a row-boat with me._

"Dude, what'cha waiting for" I look up to find Sam pushing the boat into the water and climbing in the furthest side. I grin as she flips her hair backwards and re-adjusts her shades. I grab the paddles and hop in.

I can sway the water around us easily, using rhymatic gentle strokes with the paddles. Sam leans over the side slightly, staring intently into the rippling lake. She shakes her head, seemingly deciding theres nothing intresting _in_ the lake and settles with just dipping her fingers into it.

"Fredward" Sam say's, head lulling back.

"yeah"

"Stop here" I automtically stop, like whatever she requests is a pleasure for my doing.

"Why?"

"Just chillax for a minute" She lifts her sunglasses ontop of her head. "Don't want ya all sweaty near me" She smirks, glancing down at her circling fingers in the water.

I rest the paddles across the boat on each rim and watch Sam caress the lake.

"I never asked" She began "What did you mom actually say about this little... trip?" She turns her attention to me, rasing her eyebrows at the mention of my mother.

"I havn't actually spoken to her about it." I say honestly.

"But you have _spoken_ to her right?" _Sam - never off target._

"Well yeah, but If I tell her I'm here with you..." I look away, letting the sentence fade.

"If she knows your here _with me_ what? She'll suspect Ive taken you hostage and am giving you tribal peircings?" Sam says, half abnoxious, half offended.

"No - well maybe, she'd think that if I went away with _anyone_ - But She'd more specifically think we're like, you know, dating or something" I bring my eyes up to meet hers, which look hurt, and angered, and confused.

"Well why is that such a bad thing!" She says quickly and loudly - loud enough for my mother to hiss ' inside voice'

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing, just that you wouldn't want anyone thinking we're an item - _do you?" _My heart thumps rappidly, why is she reacting like this?

"I don't care - people are stupid" She says indifferently. She watches the water again, showing no sign of any emotion on her face. "You know, I would've thought you'd be rowing us in circles" she chuckles, as if we'd never talked about accusations of relationships.

* * *

**_A/N: Your thoughts? I'd love to know your reactions to this chapter - good, bad, short, long - it's all good :) x_**


	21. iReally Hate him

**_A/N: Shorter again, yeah sorry but yo know, not every chapter can be mega-long, that way most of it will be ramble :)_**

**_Sorry for any spelling mistakes or typo's I have not checked it because 1. I'm lazy and 2. I have school work to do!_**

**_Hope you enjoy, please follow me on twitter :) /#!/JCrosby_x

* * *

_**

20. iReally hate him.

**Freddie's P.O.V**

"I know this-"

"Shhh, sleeping" Sam interjects me. I roll onto my side and pull a strand of the suculent green grass surrounding us. Twisting it between my thumb and forefinger I challenge myself whether to inturupt Sam's concoius 'sleep' or what I would call a _sunbathe_ again. I think so.

"I kno-"

"Urpp!" She flings her hand out to the direction of my voice, too lazy to even open her eyes for a better target. She misses me by an inch, leaving her arm to swat the air pointlessly.

I go to grab her arm, but what the hey? Why not try for the hand a second time today, the worst that could happen is..._well_, death by Sam Puckett. I loop my thumb with hers, letting the limp grass spiral to the ground. Sams eyes flutter open briefly as I tighten my grip; She captures my eyes, looking for the sabotage that isn't there.

"I know this place that has a really good grilled chicken, and you should see the deserts, like bigger than my head! Wanna eat out tonight?" I **FINALLY** get to ask, my voice soft and rusky in the summer breeze.

"Bigger than your head? WOW, that _is_ big." She comments, her voice like honey and spice as the sarcasm emerges. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah yeah, so doya wanna go or not?" She looks up to the sky and twists her lips to the side.

"Sure" She slams my hand to the ground, as if we were arm wrestling, and props herslef up onto her knees. "I'm going for a shower, you should probably clean up too, you look like a sewer rat" She smirks and raises her eybrows, running off before I can comment.

...

Later that night

...

**Sam's P.O.V**

_Carly would like him...Tall, muscley, great hair, nice ass, yeah she'd be into him...WAIT why am __**I **__not into him, well I can see he's hot but why am I not snapping him up? I don't think I even __want__ to. __**What is in that lake water.?**_

"Okay is that all? The hot waiter asks, leaving at Freddie's nod. I watch him till he's out of my view, seriously, why don't I want him?

"No...not here Sam, don't tell me you're trying to get a guy here" Freddie sighs tapping his fingers on the table, like the time us and Carly went to Jake Crandle's spring break party and Freddie was left alone like a priss as we went to dance with mega hot guys..._ah memories_.

"No, _Freddsnore, _I'm not going to _try get a guy, _1. Momma doesn't need to _try_, 2. how would I get a guy with you here, and 3. If a guy wants me, _he_ can make the effort.

"Yeah whatever" Err what is with him! I poke my tongue out, he responds the same way. An elderly couple clear their throat as they walk past. Freddie pulls a face and I scowl at them, we both burst into laughter.

"Dude If I ever get like that, shoot me" I tell him as the laughter dies.

"I'm not going to shoot you Sam." He says seriously.

"Well it wouldn't be that hard - It's not like you havn't thought about it before" I chuckle. I realize I'm laughing on my own.

"No I havn't!" He says defensivly. "Sam I'm _never_ gunna shoot you._ I couldn't_" He whispers the last part as he turns his fork over in his hands.

"Well what would you do, let me get all grumpy?"

"No, I don't think you'll ever get like that anyway, but if you did I'd help you be happy."

"How?" I ask. His eyes widen and catch mine, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Uhhm, I'd, I'd get you to play... ping pong" I raise my eyebrows and burst out laughing.

"Ping...Pong..." I say between giggles. "Freddie you crack me up!" I try stifling my laughter as the elderly couple glance once more with beady wrinkled eyes.

"Wow Sam that might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me!" he lifts his eyebrow and takes a gulp of his drink.

"It was bound to happen some day dork" The waiter returns with our meals and I consider asking him out for Carly, ahh maybe later; _this chicken looks to good to disturb._

"Well thats a surprise" I look up at him from my chicken leg and try to figure out what he's talking about..._oh yeah, the 'nicest thing I've ever said to him' - this chickens sooo good!_

"Dude, why havn't you taken me to this place before! This is the food of Gods!" He swallows his mouthfull and inspects me slowly, letting his eyes map my face in a forever of five seconds.

"It's a long drive from bushwell, you know, for just chicken." He smirks, knowing my reaction before he fisnishes his sentence.

"Just chicken? So! I like chicken, you have a car, theres such thing as a _sat-ur-day_, do I have to spell it out?"

"You kinda just did" Freddie remarked, trying to look smart.

"Actually, that was using syllables - dumbass" I point out correctly.

"...okay, burn" I poke my tongue out and heraises his eyebrow, pointing his chicken thigh at me as if he was Miss Briggs pointing her boney finger at me for me to _'try learning for once'. _I lean over, tongue still poked, and lick his food from his hand to the tip. His jaw falls open as he averts his eyes between my giggling self and his 'licked' food.

"Sam!" He whines. "Why'd you do that?" He asks dropping it back onto his plate.

"It's got my germs now, you don't want them in your mouth so I guess I'll just have to eat yours too" I wink, stretching my arm over to posses his food. He snaps quickly atv his chicken thigh and takes a large bite in the ezact spot I ran my tongue across.

"whats you'rs is mine" He says after swallowing, "After all, we do live together" He winks back cockily and continues eating.

"Well, whats yours certaintly aint mine, like I want to pocess..._nubness_" I add a fake shiver and his smile drops.

"I'm not a nub!" He argues I burst out laughing, all though I admit most of it is just for show.

"If you don't think you're a nub, whats your definition?" I ask, pushing my empty plate to the side. Freddie looks around till his eyes settle on something he approves.

"Him" He says, pointing at the same waiter we discussed earlier. The waiter (named Drew as I now see on his name tag) brings over a dessert cart.

"Are you guys done here?" He smiles, lifting our plates before waiting for an answer. "Would you like to pick from our range of desserts?" He asks.

"Yeah I'll have the strawberry cheesecake" Freddie looks over to me with raised eyebrow "Triple chocolate gateau?" I nod, boy knows momma well, "And a triple chcoclate gateau for the lady" Freddie repeats to the waiter, smiking.

Drew, the waiter, leaves the bill on the table so when we finish we -_ I mean __Freddie_, can pay and leave without interruption. I eye up the glistening glaze of the halved strawberrys on his cheesecake, feeling saliva gush my mouth as I very nearly drool. I suck in breath and see Freddie lovingly yearning my dessert as I do his. We meet eyes and smile slowly, simultainiously.

"Half and half?" We say together. Freddie pushes his plate to the middle, dragging mine to it's side also. He hands me a fork and smirks.

"Dig in" On his command we begin eating, swapping between desserts at every new mouthfull.

...

Back at the Lake house

...

_"We should Tell Carly" Freddie whispers lovingly._

_"Okay"_

**"Sam"**

_"I love you" He presses his lips to my forehead briefly._

**"Sam...Saaaam"**

_"I love you too!" I lean up, feeling his breath warm my lips before making the spine-tingling contact I crave._

**"Sam!"** My eyes snap open. Freddie is looking down at me, nudging my arm gently. _Whats going on?_

"Sam, I think you should go to bed" He glances at the clock. "You fell asleep" _Oh...right...__dream._

"Well" I prop myself onto my elbows, welcoming the dawning conciousness "You're the one who put something nubby on TV" I protest, glancing at the black screen.

"Well you didn't seem to mind it when I put it on!" He shoots back. _To be honest I can't even remember what we were watching._ I see the DVD cover on the coffee table 'Mr & Mrs Smith" _Oh yeah, I love that film..._

"You said you liked it" Freddie states, putting the disc away.

"I do, maybe it's your nubbyness that bores me to sleep." I shrug and leave for my temporary bedroom.

As I get into bed I bite my lip and hesitate to call out. The urge builds up inside me, like water charging out of a forcet, this felt necessary as sleep creeps closer. I swallow my pride and poke my head out of the door. Ironically, Freddie's standing just mere steps away.

"Goodnight" I whisper, clenching my fist to deny it any access of Freddies skin.

"Night..." He pauses, sighing before leaving "...Princess Puckett" My stomach twists, errupting with happyness and confusion - _but why?_

I climb into bed, preparing myself for another night of tossing and turning, missing something I obviously need so much I cannot sleep without. Urggh, it's so unfair, I was fine sleeping earlier on the couch, why did Freddie wake me up! It's probably this bed anyway if I could sleep fine on a damn couch! That thing is stiff as a brick wall! I didn't even have a blanket or pillow, unless I count Freddie as a pillow. HA, Fredpillow..._pillow,_ funny word.

...

two hours later

...

_This is ridiculous!_ I can't just lay here awake all night! This bed is just, just...urghh, It's just wrong!

I throw the covers onto the floor, swerving my body off the bed and dragging it out of the room. I shiver in the hallway, cold night. _Where do I go now?_ Ok reality check: I can't sleep in the bed; I'm not sleeping on that couch It's really uncomfortable; It seems I can only sleep when, dare I say it, Freddie is there. I'm going in Freddie's bed!

I open the door just enough so I can peek at him. The mound of sheets on the bed slowly and steadly rising tells me he's either asleep or really chill.

"Freddie" I whisper, slipping into the room and closing the door as gently as I can. With no reply I tip-toe over to him, peering at him for a good minute before sliding into bed next to him. I curl into his warmth immediatly, not worrying about what to tell him when he wakes up in the morning or what he'll think. My body relaxes into him and my eyes close with such ease like falling feathers on windless morning. Freddie's arms wrap around me, I guess unconciously, so I sigh and pull him as close to me as possible.

"Miss me did you" Freddie whispers, with a calm voice that soothes the air, not disturbing the tranquility.

My conciousness spirells into sleep and with my last action I pinch the topless skin on his back lightly, so light he doesn't react at all.

_Freddie = Sleep._

**I really hate him.**

* * *

**_A/N: Damn girl that ain't no hate! LOL Please Review x_**

**_Twitter at /#!/JCrosby_x_**


	22. iGo back to reality

_**A/N: New chapter! Oh I decided to experimant with little monologues from Freddie throughout this chapter, starting with the very begining, all of his monologues will be in bold, tell me your thoughts on this new feature to the chapter ;)

* * *

**_

back to reality

**Freddie's P.O.V**

**It's blinding, radient, like nothing else, truly uncomparible. It's golden, and it's warm - yes, it can scold you, burn you, turn your skin red. You hate it, and love it, it brightens your days but gets in your eyes when you need to concentrate. No-one can ignore it; It's just...there. It's there in the day, and hides itself at night. It's a neccesaty to life - my life.**

_**Maybe it's the sun?**_** -You're thinking. You're wrong.**

**IT is Samantha Joy Puckett. **

_**She**_** is my sunshine.**

"Erghhh" Sam grumbles into my chest, tickleing me with her nose as she does so. I sit up as she trys to get more comfortable. I stroke her hair as she begins to awake.

"Morning sleepy" I whisper into her hair, kissing her forehead lightly to test my chances before she understands the situation fully.

"Aww-mor...ning" She yawns, like a tired bear cub; It's hard to believe she can turn into a grizzly at the snap of a finger, _or a view of my face_.

Once fully concious she hops out of bed, stretching star style, arms to the ceiling and legs shoulder-width apart. She then proceeds to scratch her hair and draw back the blinds. Sun against sun. A truly mesmerising sight.

She breaths in deeply and slowly makes her way back to the bed. Hesitantly, she lifts the covers and slides in next to me, keeping her eyes watchfully on mine the entire time. I stretch me arm behind her, gladly encouraging her embrace. She slowly slipps her arm around my waist.

This is surreal. I mean, ofcourse we've been in this position many times before, but that was during sleep; She's awake now, and _choosing _to pull me close. I wrap my other arm around her front and rest my head above hers.

**Don't bother searching the dictionary for the definition of **_**Bliss**_**, this moment right here - this is bliss.**

"Freddie" Sam says softly into my skin. "it's sunday isn't it?" She asks, her voice lowering slightly.

"Yeah, It's sunday" I speak into her hair, taking the chance to breath in her sweet scent casually.

"That sucks." She reply's_. I'm guessing it's because today is the day we leave the lakehouse. Because she has work tomorrow morning. Because she has to leave the lake and all the fun. Because..._

_"_Back to reality" She states, peeping up at me through her bangs. I smile sympathetically and brush her curls away from her eyes, letting the blue swallow me up.

**Forget the lake. Forget the sky. Forget the bluebird. Watch thoses eyes. Like crystal orbs they tell the future, whether you have a chance. I've never been good at telling the future, I get lost in those swirls of blue. I get lost in the past, when those eyes burned fire, when those eyes thawed ice. When she'd glare with hatred, or gaze with...**_**with**_**... I'm still figuring that part out. How does she gaze apon me with eyes so perfect, with dimensions of the past and the future, and illusions of the present. Does she look at me in disgust? Or is she trapped as much as I... in my muddy brown eyes.**

"Back to reality" I repeat.

It's a dead silence now. Overwhelming sadness hits me in a wave, crushing my ribs untill my heart aches. My fingers twirl into her warm curls**, **enjoying the silkyness of being so close to her. I want to bring up why she had ended up in my bed last night when there are planty other places to sleep, but I don't want to ruin this moment. I don't want to piss her off.

"What's the time?" She asked softly, making patterns with her nails on my chest. I reached over to my pear-phone. _8:24 a.m_.

"About half past eight" I reply. She sits up, pushing on my chest for balance. She keeps her eyes on my chest for a moment, not so much looking at it but re-fraining from looking into my eyes. _Why?_

**It's not usuall for Sam to be shy, or to care what others think. **

She finally brings her eyes to mine. Her eyes speak to me, asking me questions, the question: _Why? _Because she's trying to figure something out using my eyes as a referance. Seconds merge into minutes. Minutes of silence, staring, and searching.

"I'm hungery" She states, pulling herself away from me completely. She turns without a single look back and exits the room.

For a moment I try to figure out what to do. Shall I wait here in the cold and sadness, or seek her out, try to be near to her again.

"Freeeediiee!" She called from, what I presume, the kitchen. "Can you make me pancakes?" She asked, answering my query of what to do next: _Breakfast._

I hopped out of bed and spread a smile on my face to greet her once more with warmth.

"Ofcourse Princess Puckett" I bowed once in her presence, causeing her to giggle and lift my chin up with her fingers gently.

"Arise, royal chef-slash-lord of the dorks" I stared up at her shining grin from my bowed position and stretched up slowly till I was gazing down.

"How many then?" I asked, turning to get a frying pan from the wall-hook.

"Ummm" Sam stroked her imaginary beard and turned her eyes to the ceiling. "Four" She smiled and hopped onto the kitchen stool, awaiting her breakfast.

Sam loves my pancakes. I remember learning and perfecting my reciepe, it was here actually, with my uncle. In time, my pancakes became better than his, I learnt to master the once disaturous flip and can even make shapes. I know exactly how I'm going to make Sam's pancakes, I just hope she doesn't laugh in my face.

Once done, I plate them up and hand them to Sam with a fork, anticipating her reaction.

"Wow." She breathed, staring fondly at the heart-shaped pancakes topped with strawberrys and cream. She took a mouthfull and tilted her head back in delight.

"Aw man! These are the best you've made yet FredFlip!" She moaned with mouth full. I chuckled and made myself a bowl of cereal.

"Good then?" I ask, taking a seat opposite her.

"Uh-huuh" She shoveled another fork-ful into her mouth, leaving cream on her lips.

**I've never wanted cream so badly in my life. To kiss away the silky white from her lips and taste the indulgent redness underneath, that would be the most cherished breakfast of my entire life.**

"Why didn't you get yourself some." She looked over at my bowl of frosties. "I mean, dude this is...ughh, amazing!" She moaned again, finishing off her second of the three pancakes. I've never known someone be so passionate about the food their eating, no-one but Samantha Joy Puckett ofcourse.

"I just felt like frosties" I shrug, scooping the sugary breakfast food into my mouth. Sam gave me the _'are you crazy?' _look and polished off her third and final pancake; she practically licked the plate clean!

"Whats on the agenda today then?" She asked as she dumped her plate in the sink and began running warm water.

"Well I think we should leave by eleven, maybe stop somewhere to eat, and then we should be home at around...I'd say six o'clock" I said, eyes widening as Sam scrubbed her plate clean.

"Okay' She said, gathering my now empty bowl and cleaning it also. She grabbed the red check kitchen towel and dried her hands, turning to me swiftly with a grin plastered on her devious face.

"Because I did the dishes, you can pack my bags" She pinches my cheek lightly, letting her hand rest there for a moment after. My cheeks begin to burn and all I want to do is close my eyes and dream but her eyes bombard mine with purity, keeping my attention. After more than a few seconds had passed she sighs delicatly and leaves the room.

**As if it all means nothing. Like it could leave as easily as a passing breeze. That feelings can only be attatched to the lake in such a solumn but beautiful way that makes you want to be trapped in this nothingsness forever - to live a hassle free life consumed of just the one person you want; The one person you need. Because there are demons in the pit of my stomach, telling me this isn't real. That reality subsides in the land of **_**Bushwell Plaza**_**, where hatred and 'off limits' are the extent of feelings **_**allowed**_**. And she'll forget this time spent, where her hand had lingured just that little bit longer, where she had chosen to be near, where her eyes dared to see the same things in a new light. She'll use false perception to mask the almost dream-like reality of the lake; Pretending she did nothing more than hate the one guy she had chosen to hate from the very beginning. That nothing can change. **_**Everlasting pain.**_

The carry-cases are sat on the porch next to the swinging chair, which currently swings alone. I bring my hand to my eyes, searching the distance for Sam. Against the sunshine I can just about make out her curls blowing behind her as she stands gracefully at the lakes-edge. As if she can feel my gaze she turns slowly and alluringly, a scene straight from a movie. Her cornflower blue eyes are opened very slightly, in empathy with her softly parted amarantha pink lips.

_Breathless_.

I could watch her all day; The simplicity that makes her beauty is mesmerizing, like a painting made with a single color. She closes her eyes slowly, soaking up the sunshine: She'd be content staying here forever. But, we must leave.

**Leaving behind a friend, leaving behind a home, leaving behind a life. Wishing to return here with Sam yet again, is what i'd do day in day out till this dream-world is mine yet again. I know we'll shift and re-arrange our lifes back to what is considered 'normal', to the Sam and Freddie everybody knows, the Sam and Freddie everybody can rely on to bicker, and fight...and hurt. Untill we can be the Sam and Freddie who laugh, and touch, and gaze - ****I go back to reality.

* * *

**

_**A/N: Ooh when did Freddie get so insightful? :L So please please please please please tell me your thoughts on his little monologues, were they interesting, boring, fun, confusing? Let me know by clicking that little review button, yeah that one V down there :D x**_


	23. iDeluded myself

**_A/N: Yay New chap! :D_**

**_iOMG - Yes I died and went to heaven, can't wait to see what happens next!_**

**_Okay this is a big chapter I believe but I don't think it's perfect, I just don't wanna make you guys wait any longer!_**

**_Please follow my new twitter (link on my profile) For updates of the story and other of my fics and fanarts, my name is: DemonLOVESDork_**

**_Enjoy x_**

* * *

23. iDeluded Myself

**Sam's P.O.V**

When we got home I took a nap as Freddie visited his mother.

As I lie down on my own bed under my own roof I try to drag todays car conversation out of my mind so I may sleep in peace.

_*Flashback*_

_"Soo" Freddie said as I finished the last of my fries. I looked over at him, waiting for elaboration. We came to a red light and as we slowed to a stop he bagan his below-the-belt attack._

_"Last night" He continued simply. Simply enough to churn my stomach. He saw my eyes grow wide and my body slump in my seat, his gradually growing grin indicated his enjoyment of torment and control._

_"What about it?" I asked, attempting to maintain my cool._

_"Care to explain how out of all the places you could have possibly chosen to sleep, you chose the bed I occupied." He said, loving every minute of being __**in the drivers seat**__. (pun intended)_

_"Sleep-walking" I suggested, resting my foot on the dashboard as we began moving at the signal of a green light. His eyes remained on the road but his amusement grew despite the fact he couldn't see me gulp and close my eyes in prayer that he believed the obvious lie._

_"You and I both know you of all people do not sleep-walk." He chuckled. "You barley like to move when you're __**awake**__, theres no chance you would when you're sleeping!" He glanced at me quickly and I sat up in my chair, desperatly thinking of another excuse._

_"I thought the other rooms where locked." I said, shrugging my shoulders._

_"They wern't" _

_"I didn't know that!" I defended._

_"You didn't check?" Freddie retorted. This is when my brain began to spin, __**what do I say now?**_

_"Hey, you said it yourself, I'm lazy!" I replyed a little later than usual, but still quick enough to not be totally embarresing._

_"Yes, lazy, not lazy enough to not turn a door knob!" He ran his hand through his hair, so sure of himself._

_"How would you know how lazy I can be?" I shot back, glaring angrily out of the window, outwardly hoping the conversation had stopped at that point._

_"Okay, say I 'believe' your lazy locked door theory, what about the couch? Anyone would think Samantha Puckett would choose a couch over a snuggle with Freddie Benson!" He gestured to me at my name with a cockyness that made me want to hurl._

_"Okay, 1. how come you use my full name but the abbrieviated version of yours! And 2. the couch isn't comfy." I folded my arms, growing more impatient for the end of the conversation by the minute._

_"It was comfy enough for your nap earlier in the day" I chose to ignore him now, not satisfying him with a reaction. "I think you can only get a good nights sleep when I'm there." He spoke much more softly, almost sympathetically. _

_My eyes slowly found their way to his. I pleaded him to stop, to forbid the uttering of scary and painful truths. My pleads landed sucess and he turned the radio up and continued the rest of the journey singing lightheartedly._

_*End Flashback*_

I shake the conversation out of my head, grabbing my phone as it began buzzing uncontrollably.

"Hello" I answered tiredly, annoyed and pleased for the distraction.

"Hey Sam, you're back." Carly stated rather than questioned.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

"I saw Freddie go to his old place, I told him to swing by after, you'll come too right?" She asked.

"Uh yeah sure, when you want me there?" I walked over to the mirror, staring at my tired eyes and new tan.

"ASAP! I need like, all the deets before Freddie comes over!" She squeeled through the phone.

"Deets? What are you expecting?" I asked, raising my eyebrow to my reflexion.

"Uhh, well, you know..." She whispered, I can imagine her walking away from the preying eyes and listening ears of Spencer Shay. "What went on with you and Freddie" _Me and Freddie?_

"What?" I splutterd in utter shock.

"Just get here quick okay." She demanded before cutting the call.

**Carly's P.O.V**

I wait anxiously behind my door for Sams arrival. As I hear her sighs and scuffed footsteps come around the corner I fling the door open and pull her through.

"Hey hey hey! Carly, sheesh!" She struggles as I spin her round onto the couch. Once I let her go she shrugs in her crumpled jacket, re-adjusting her sleeves. "When'd you get so strong" She asked, not depending on an answer.

"Tell me Sam!" I turned and peeped out my door for any sight of Freddie then joined her on the couch. "Tell me everything."

"There was a diving board!" Sam said like a over-enthusiastic barbie doll wannabe. I gave her a 'you know what I meant' look and she shrugs.

"Saaaam" I whine. She sighs.

"Well be more specific, what do you want to hear?"

"How are you and Freddie!" I shoot out quickly, making Sam double take.

"Urrr, we're fine..." She trails off, knowing full well that wasn't what I was asking.

"Fine." I say dissapointed.

"Well what do you want me to say Carly?" I bite my lip, will this girl never get the message? Maybe I should just ask her straight, well here goes.

"Do you have a crush on Freddie" Sams eyes open wide. She looks past me at the front door. Her mouth opens slowly...and...and...

"Hola Muchalatas" **NOOO! **Freddie enters and sits himself between us as Sam shifts away from me.

**Sam's P.O.V**

Freddie looks at each of us as he seats himself in the middle.

"Whats happening?" He asks, confused at my relieved face and Carly's dissapointed pout.

"Just chatting, and stuff. Not much." ..._You just saved my life._

"Oh okay" He says, content with my reply. "So Hows your weekend been?" He directs to Carly.

"Uneventful" She replys stiffly, keeping her eyes on me. Freddie sucks in air, a long and awkward sound. Carly heads to the kitchen, bending her neck to signal me to follow also.

"You're not getting out of this" She hisses at me as she pours three drinks.

"Carls..." I whine.

"No. More. Secrets" She says, pulling the promise card out on me. I sigh.

"As soon as I know, you will" I reply honestly, chewing on my lower lip. Carlys eyes fill with understanding and she rubs my arm sympathetically.

"Okay" She whispers calmly, taking the drinks through to the living room.

"Ah just what I need" Freddie exclames, taking the ice tea from Carly and gulping it down. I take a seat next to him when I remember something.

"Oh yeah! How'd it go with your mom?" I ask, snapping my fingers.

"She came over to the apartment on Saturday, she wasn't too happy when there was no answer." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"You didn't tell her you were away for the weekend?" Carly queries, sitting at the computer. Freddie shakes his head.

"Still havn't" He replys

"What did you tell her then?" I ask.

"That we were both working all weekend straight, to which she put an icepack on my forhead telling me not to 'over-run my brian'." We all laughed at his crazy excuse of a mother.

"You know, I almost forgot how crazy that woman can be" Freddie sighed, casting his eyes to the door where only metres away his mother would be alphabetically sorting her bandages and disinfection sprays.

"I havn't" Carly shivers, disturbed look domininating her face. "You know she came over to dinner friday night! Un-invited! Then she lectured me about the proper way to mush peas to lessen the chance of choking and then, _then_ she left when she believed I'd poisned her with a corn cob_!...Crazy_" Carly mutters as she glares into the distance.

Freddie gives me an uneasy sideways glance, his eyes pleading _'Don't say a word'. _I lift my pinched fingers and swing them across my mouth, zipping it shut. He smiles, dragging me away from the familiarity of the Shay apartment and into the fantasy of the 'us zone'.

I call it that now: The 'us zone'; The one place where Freddie and I stay and don't falter at anothers glare, don't keep expectations, don't judge, just...be _us_. Like this weekend, that was just us. sometimes living together makes it just us, but his Mom and Carls are in the same building, theres always people around. Still, on those evenings when we settle down infront of the TV with a bag of chips and the lights dimmed I can sit in the pleasure of being in the security of _us_.

But... what is us? The question I'm dodging from Carly at this very second as she laughs emptilly at Spencers stumbled arrivel, really she's watching me, waiting for the cogs that have untill now been refused any opputunity to turn and figure out the most complicated equation of all: **Sam + Freddie = ?**

I can't figure it out, or rather, I won't. Do I really want to feel anything but hate towards iCarly's goofy tech nerd? Do I honestly think he would ever feel anything towards hate towards me? And if these answers remain the same as always: Why can't I stop thinking about him?

"Well I'm gunna head home" Freddie gets up and turns to face me, expecting me to join him. "You coming?"

I look at him and then at Carly, who's eyebrows are raised in suspision.

"Uhh actually I was thinking of staying here tonight, you know, some girl time with Carly - If thats okay with her." I reply, Carly nods, catching on to the real reason I want to stay over.

"Yeah ofcourse, we havn't had a sleepover in weeks!" Freddie shrugs, replacing his glimmer of a frown with an understanding smile.

"Okay seeya tomorrow" He waves at everyone, but directs his words to me.

"Yeah, night" I answer as he slips through the door.

"So what you ladies want for dinner?" Spencer asks and I direct all my attention to him for the first time tonight.

"Ribs?" I suggest. Spence clicks his fingers with a grin and rushes to the kitchen to cook.

"We'll be in my room" Carly calls to him as she pulls me to the elevator.

Once inside she jabs the correct button and turns to me, eyes wide.

"Well..." She drags out her word, pushing me to speak. I shrug, acting dumb. "Have you, figured it out, you know, your feelings?" She asks as the doors open. I walk down the short hall and enter her room, taking no time to make my way over to her bed and dive into the pillows heasd first.

"Mmmhurrmm!" I muffle angrilly into the colorfull display. I feel the tenderness of Carly's hand stroking my back and let it soothe me into calmness.

"I'm just, It's like, I can't stop thinking about..." I begin the sentence I have no end to as I sit up and face my calmer and more rational best friend.

"Just tell me how you're feeling, right now." Carly bites her lip, trying to motivate me to open up.

"Confused, angry, upset, sick. I'm no expert, but feeling like this isn't supposed to be a good thing!" I throw my hand in the air, hating my feelings right now.

"Okay... well why don't you explain each feeling and we can try and figure out where you're at" I sigh at her sugestion and look to the ceiling.

"Confused because I don't know how I'm feeling and I don't know how Freddie's feeling. Angry because I should hate him and just don't, and shouldn't enjoy his company as much as I do, and I should never had let things have gotten so complicated and confusing. Upset because things arn't simple, I just want to figure things out and enjoy my life, not stress about it. And sick, because when he's here my stomach churns and I smile for no reason what-so-ever and when he's not here my body slumps and I feel sad..." My eyes widen as I listen to my feelings for the first time. Is this how he makes me feel? His presence alone controls my mood and without him I long for him.

"It seems to me, like you don't have a crush on Freddie" Carly says.

"What's wrong with me?" I ask, feeling my forhead for a fever.

"I don't think you have a crush on him, I think you've fallen in love with Freddie" Her words don't hesitate to penetrate my ears; My mouth drops open but no words roll of my tongue to deny what she's speculated.

I Can't be in love with Freddie? I hate him!...No, no I don't. I hate that I don't despise him, but I don't hate _him_. I want him to like me, It makes me angry and heartbroken to think he could hate me. I wouldn't blame him if he did hate me, even just a little bit, because who wouldn't hate the girl who continuously made their life miserable. I would hate me. I'm close to hating me, have I loved him this whole time? Hit him just to touch him? Insulted him just to gain his attention? Oh My God, this is just insane!

"Sam? Sam..you okay" I realise Carly is rappidly tapping my arm and looking me dead in the eyes.

"It's gotten to the point where I can't sleep unless he's with me." I blurt out, staring at Carly with worried eyes. She pulls me into a hug and shushes me.

"It's okay Sam, this is a good thing." She says brightly into my ear.

"How is this a good thing?" I pull out of the hug. "I've just realised I'm in love with a boy who will never love me back because I've tortured him day in day out for years because I deluded myself into hating him!" I stand up and kick the bed. Clutching my head I kneel to the ground and begin to cry.

The tears stream down my face soothingly, giving me a release. Carly kneels down next to me and pats my arm.

"He loves you" she whispers. "I just know he does"

"No, No he doesn't| I wipe a tear away with my sleeve. "How could he?"

"Why would he be the way he is unless he loves you, he wouldn't let you do half the things you do if he didn't love you!" Carly says, standing me up.

"CARLY SAM, DINNERS READY" Spencer yells from downstairs.

* * *

**_A/N: How was it, does it suck? Tell me your honest opinion of the chap - sorry for any mistakes I've been ill and kinda rushed this. Please follow my new twitter (linked in profile) for regular updates xx_**


	24. iLearn a lot

**_A/N: Hey again, I love all of your reviews and it's really inspired me to write this chapter!_**

**_I hope I'm not making things move to fast, I'm sure I'll slow it down a tad in the next few chapters XD ... enjoy :)_**

* * *

24. iHave sneaky friends

**Spencer's P.O.V**

"CARLY SAM, DINNERS READY" I yell to the two adolescent girls upstairs. In the minute and three quaters it takes them to arrive, I transfer each meal from the kitchen island to the dining table.

"Oooh, looks good!" Surprisingly, Carly said that, not Sam. Sam just silently took her place and began unenthusiastically knawing on her spicy barbecue rib.

"Soo, what you girls been up to?" I ask, Sam looks at Carly but continues eating, yet Carly puts down her rib and head gestures in my direction to Sam. Sam sighs and rolls her eyes, causing Carly to grin... _What just happened here?_

"Well, We made a...discovery" Carly says happily, this intruiges me.

"What sort of discovery?" I push.

"A Looove discovery" Carly pokes Sams arm, causing the blond to grunt and drop her stripped rib. I lean forward, hoping that this means Sam found out Freddie is in love with her, or she's admitted her love for him.

"Are you gunna tell him?" Carly asks Sam, just adding to the anticipation as they prolong my wait.

"Nah you do it, just make it quick and painless." Sam began on her second rib, not making eye contact with anyone. I tapped Carly's shoulder, hating her for making me wait as long as a minute.

"Sam loves Freddie!" Carly blurts out. I push away from the table, jump up and begin dancing. Using my quality moves such as: The hip swivel, The point and crump, Running man, The grind and squat and the well-known Firecracker.

"Dude!" Sam exclaims, polishing off her third rib ( she finished the second before Carly had even told me!). I stop mid flail to see them both staing at me silently. "Is there something you guys want to tell me?" Sam asks. I quickly return to my seat and share stern looks with Carly.

"Well..." Carly begins. "Spencer and I have kind of been waiting for this day to happen" Carly's voice gets higher in pitch by the time she finishes.

"You knew this was gunna happen?" Sam asks, shoving her plate away.

"Well, we kinda hoped it would" I say.

"We just think you and Freddie would be good together" Carly adds.

"Does Freddie know about this?" Sam asks.

"Err about what" I answer, clearing the plates.

"I don't know, whatever you guys have been yearning for. You havn't been medling have you?" Sam stands up, folding her arms over her chest.

"uh" Carly and I swap glances.

"Oh my god! You've totally been keeping plans!"

**Sam's P.O.V**

I can't believe they've been expecting this all along!

I storm towards the door, Carly stops me by the couch.

"Don't be mad Sam." I roll my eyes and try to push past her. "Look" Carly pulls me down onto the couch. "Spencer revealed to me one day the idea that you two could possibly, maybe like each other, and at first it sounded stupid but after thinking about it I saw how good you'd be together" I roll my eyes and look away.

"We waited and watched for your relationship to develope, and things were going slow untill you moved in together." She continues, Spencer hovers in the background, probably keeping a safe distance from me. "But, things still wern't unfolding the way we had hoped they would. You're both just so stubborn!" I sigh. "So, Spencer and thought it best to try and...push you guys in the right direction, but we didn't meddle much! Just the odd little question here and there and planting our suspicions slowly."

"Like when you said I only hung round here for Freddie, and him likewise!" I say, annoyed tone oozing into the already stiff air.

"Yeah...But, it began to work, in some sense, mostly I think you guys just came to the realisation on your own."

"_'You guys'? _Only I've had the epiphany here" I shake Carly, waiting for the stupid to fall out of her girlish brain.

"Actually" Spencer fully enters the living room, taking the chair next to me. "Freddie came to me one day, very confused and asking for my help." This interests me and my furrowed brows ease up into a raise suspicion. "He was freaking out about feeling something totally different for a _mystery girl_. He returned, realising his love for the girl with no name, ofcourse this is you" Spencer adds "You totally fit his description! Have you not noticed any changes in him?" He asks.

I think back to the time Freddie was acting really...off, that must have been around the time he was confused and aquiring Spencers help. And then he got just that little bit nicer (I thought it was impossible to get nicer) and he seemed, flirtier, he would touch me more, look at me more. _Oh god. _

This can't be real! This whole time...no. What? No, Freddweeb can't be in love with me! ...Well then again I'd never think I'd be in love with him, yet here I am! But seriously, Dork, love a Demon - that's just not possible!

"Sam" Carly swings her hand infront of my face "Sam, you ok?" I blink a couple times and shake my head, remembering where I am.

"I'm fine" I say blandly, mind still somewhere else.

"Sooo, you have noticed a change in him?" Spencer asks, now standing above me as if I'm being interorgated by the Shay police force.

"Uh.." Carly gives me a motivating smile as I switch gazes between them. "I - he..." They inch a little closer till I can't take it anymore. "I saw nothing!" I spit, dashing to the fridge.

"Sam!" Carly comes up behind me, hands firmly on her hips.

"No, not there, maybe at the back?" I mutter as I search for some leftover chille, they always have cold chille, why not now!

"Sam." Carly repeats sternly, tapping her foot impatiently. "Get your head out of my fridge and explain yourself." I do as she requests, bringing my back up choice of creamed corn. Nope, no meat insight.

"Explain what!" I get irritated with all the interrigation as I search for a spoon big enough to fill the hole.

"You know." She grabs a spoon and hands it to me before continuing. "The stuttering and then the suspicious answer you gave us. Did you see a change in Freddie?" I look up from the corn and smirk.

"Yeah puberty, who'd have ever thought that would happen to a dork like him!" I retort slurping another mouthful.

"Sam, this is no time for jokes. And you know you're in love with said dork so give it a rest." I sigh.

"Fine!" I push my food to the side and begin walking towards the front door. "But this is for me to deal with." I turn and face her one last time. "And I know we said no more secrets and I live by that, but this is for me to figure out now. Alone." I grab my jacket and once more stride away.

"Where are you going? I thought you were staying here?" Carly asks, walking past a silent and confused Spencer to my side.

"I need some air, I'll be back in an hour. I just need to think." And with that I turn and leave the two interrorgating Shays silent and confused in the middle of their living room.

As I enter the elevator and scan the buttons for the ground floor my eyes pin-point the button for the tenth floor, where Freddie is alone in our apartment. I wonder what he's doing right now, would he be chilling on his laptop with an ice-tea at his side, or maybe he's watching celebrities under water, or he could be fixing himself some dinner...or I'm being really weird and girl-crushish and shouldn't think about what Freddie is doing right now like a stalker would. I shudder and press 'Ground Floor', desperate for some chill Seattle air to clear my thoughts.

Lewbert's snores greet me as the doors ping open. I take one look at him in disgust as his bare feet stare me in the face from ontop of the front desk. The sight is puke provoking and as his toes uncurl a wave of moulded chedder and pnion hits me. I squeeze my nose and bolt out of the building. Clutching my chest, I take in the fresh air, my lungs soaking up the clean oxygen once again.

"Who hired him!" I yell into the evening sky. I kick a stone and shove my hands into my pockets. I walk with no destination in my mind, my feet taking each step with no intention of stopping any time soon.

I can't help thinking how misfortunate Freddie actually is. He was in love with a girl who was perfect for him, but couldn't be with her. And now he's (apparently) in love with a girl who couldn't be any worse for him, and the real kicker is that he could be with me at his first request. There has got to be some phsycological problem occuring here. ...He could have been with Carly, if it wasn't for me getting in the way: But that was for his best intentions, wasn't it? I mean, she wasn't in love with him, but she could have made him happy... did I get in the way because of jealousy? Afriad of being alone, or afriad of him with someone else, someone so close to me. Is it possible that I've been in love with him for a long time and sabotaged his chances with Carly out of selfishness? No, I was helping him, so he didn't get hurt in the long run - Then again, when has Sam Puckett ever been helpfull? Either way, now he's over her and I'm in love with him and supposedly he has feelings for me also.

Thats some hard chizz to get my head around. _Sam and Freddie._ Has a nice ring to it, especially when it isn't in a hateful, enemy sort of context. I can't see us getting together though, everything is just too complicated. We hate each other, we don't, we fight, we make up. It wouldn't be a stable relationship, certianly not a healthy one. What sane person would enter a relationship that they knew was doomed from the very beginning. The only way out of this crazyness would be to forget about him - a hard task to do when I now live with him, but it's for his own good.

I can't be selfish anymore.

Before too long I find myself outside Bridgeway high school. It's seems as though life suddenly got alot more complicated since leaving high school, like litterally being flung into adulthood with no safety belt and no helmet. You take what hits you and try to make the best of it. I feel like I'm struggling at the moment, and I wish I could sit in the cafeteria once more and watch Buck Watson fling his puddingcup at Rona Burger's paper mache model of a French barbie doll one more.

I walk up the stone steps and perch myself at the top. It's peaceful here with not a sound apart from the even reccurence of the breeze rustling leaves in the trees above. If only my mother was atleast a little more normal, then I'd still live with her and maybe things would be simple. ...Ofcourse, I'm sure I didn't fall in love because I live with the nerd, it's because I was stupid enough to let him in my life from the start!

"Urghh" I groan, angry at my younger self.

"Sam?" For a minute I swear I heard Freddie's voice from behind me. But it couldn't be, he's at home. I turn and look anway. For a minute I swear I can see Freddie, stood by the entrance of the school, thumbs in his pockets casually.

"Freddie?" I say, stil not too sure if I'm completely nuts from now. He walks towards me and takes a seat next to me. "Freddie, where did you come from?" I ask him, now realising he's real and I was stupid to think otherwise.

"From the side of the school, I was where we used to meet up with Carly every morning. After I left Carly's I decided to go for a walk and I ended up here. What about you?"

"Uhh, yeah Same. Needed to think." It's darker now and Freddie squints his eyes to get a better look at me.

"What happened?"

"I -uh, I just came to terms wih some tough things" I choose my words carefully. "I'm fine" I reassure him, seeing his concerned expression. He seems to really care for me.

"Kay" He doesn't push me to say anymore, but after the last hour I just find myself errupting with words.

"Things have changed so much since we left here" Freddie opens his mouth to say something, most probably agree, but I continue before he has chance. "I mean not just because we're moving to 'bigger and better things' but I mean I feel like we've actually grown up, emotionally, you know." He just nods this time, knowing this is just a me speak, you listen time. "And I mean I think that I see things differently now, like _way_ differently. Like emerging from fog and seeing where you really are for the first time." I bite on my lower lip, scared about what I'm building up to say. "I'm scared of where I am right now, it's so new to me and It's hard for me to admit my feelings to myself let alone someone else." _I think I should stop talking soon! _"I mean, I know everyone must feel this way, and I'll never know what might happen if I don't try but... I'm scared"

Freddie seems to be alot closer to me then he was when I began getting things of my chest and he's looking me deeply in the eyes, as if convincing himself to go through with something. He slips his hand onto my cheek and strokes it softly with his thumb.

"I'm scared, Sam." He whispers. And then, like a dream, his eyes close and he leans in.

His lips collide with mine, my eyes flutter shut and I reach up to clutch his shouders. He pulls me closer and I feel myself smiling as he kisses me deeper. It's like being tazed by angels, such a heavenly rush that I never want to part from his soft lips. His mouth opens and I welcome his warm breath, he tastes like he smells, a mixture of spices and vanilla. His lips move perfectly with mine, like syncronized swimmers, every movement precise and majestic. I could kiss him forever, if it wasn't for these darn lungs. If we were mermaids we could kiss for eternity because they have gills - I'll have to ask Gibby about that...

All too quickly the kiss ends, I suck in some much needed air and push my hair behind my ear.

And now I find myself thinking_...What now?_

* * *

**_A/N: Haha, a kind of backwards version of iOMG kiss right? I really did not intend to make it that way but I began writing about her being scared, so I thought 'Hey, what if I reinterperate the speech, then, not having a way to finish the chapter I though what they hey, lets put a sweet kiss initiated by Freddie!' Hope you liked and please please please review, even if its just a smiley face :)_**

**_Oh! and Tweet me at DemonLOVESDork (link on profile) I'll be giving regular updates of the story on twitter and other things you may be interested in (seddie related ofcourse) Oh and if I havn't updated in a while feel free to tweet me to get my butt working! :D x_**


	25. i'M Speechless

**_A/N: I wanted to update this sooner than I have but my laptop got a bunch of viruses...again... but luckily all my files were saved from being destryed this time! YAY!_**

**_Oh, in a review a reader asked me if I was thinking of doing an epilogue or even a sequal. This made me ponder (love that word!) as I ahvn't given that any thought at all! And whilst I was thinking about that little fact the perfect idea for a sequal came upon me! I won't say anything too revealing yet, as I'm still figuring out the plot and such. Nothing is set in stone but I'm excited to see where this idea takes me._**

**_For updates on my fanfics, please follow my twitter! (link on my profile) :)_**

**_Sorry long AN but one more thing. This isn't so much as a developement chapter but a filler, I still hope you enjoy reading it!_**

* * *

25. i'M speechless

**Freddie's P.O.V**

I don't know where she's going with this but now more than ever I wish she could be mine.

"And I mean I think that I see things differently now, like _way_ differently. Like emerging from fog and seeing where you really are for the first time." She says, biting on her lower lip. Her lips are such a suculant pink as she taunts me with her dazzling white teeth that sink into her god-like flesh.

"I'm scared of where I am right now, it's so new to me and It's hard for me to admit my feelings to myself let alone someone else." She continues. What feelings could she be talking about? I know that as her words surrond me I feel impulsive and crave to hold her and taste her sweetness on my lips.

"I mean, I know everyone must feel this way, and I'll never know what might happen if I don't try but... I'm scared" She's scared? What could she possibly be scared of? She's not the one who's about to put everything on the line just to absorb heaven for one life threateningly short moment.

"I'm scared, Sam." I whisper, staring deeply into the flowing cerulean blue waves of eyes.

I take the risk. My eyes shut quickly and I slowly lean in. Her lips are as warm and soft as I had imagined, and so much more amazing. It's like shes the power cord that ignites my life. She clutches my shoulders and I pull her closer, as if we needed to be touching on the largest possible surface. Warming me inside and out, I can feel her smile within our kiss. I can feel myself glowing; How could I have ever called her a demon when I feel like I'm kissing an angel? Instinctivly, my mouth parts open slightly: As soon as I taste the sugary rush that escapes from her mouth I know that all the fights, all the taunts and all the pranks have been worth it, just to feel her in my arms. Her lips move perfectly with mine, like this was a routine we had practised for countless times and _nothing_ is better than the rush you get on opening night! I don't care if I ever sleep again, because no dream could ever be as sweet as this moment, not even close. Like every dream, the kiss ends; Leaving both of us breathless and confused... _Speechless_

I lean back on the steps, failing to keep my eyes off Sam. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she sucks in air slowly, letting her eyes wonder from her lap back up to me. Millions of words fly through my mind, thosands of possible sentences I could use to express my feelings, yet zero syllables make it to my lips. My mouth opens but without any sound I suck in some air and close it quickly. Why can't I speak? C'mon Freddie MAN-UP!

"Uhh" Sam breaks the silence, holding my eyes with her own precious saphire jewls. She swivils her body so it faces me fully.

"So..." Is all I manage to say. She exhales and clenches her fists.

"I'm... I still feel really, really scared." Sam admits. I understand completely, I just kissed the girl I'm undeniably hung up on and this leaves me wondering, _what now?_

"Yeah. Same." I clear my throat.

**"What now?"** We say simultainiously. We look at eachother stunned for a moment, then break into soft laughter, still feeling the tense atmosphere of the situation.

"Well I guess..." Sam begins before her phone beeps and interrupts her. "Oh, got a test from Carly" She scans the text and quickly begins to reply, occasionally looking up at me.

"What'd she say?" I ask nervously, as if Carly could possibly know what had just happened.

"She's just worried." My eyes widen, Sam catches this and elaborates. "...because I'm supposed to be staying at hers and I left sorta...abruptly." I relax, the fear that Carly could be hidden behind a tree or in a car spying leaving my mind. Sam returns her phone to her pocket and stands.

"Umm, so...?" I stand and show my palms, clearly confused.

"I'm gunna go back now..." Sam says this like she's admitting to eating the last slice of Galini's pie. "I told Carly I'm on my way." My stomach tightens, I feel... blown off.

"Oh...well, doya want me to walk you back." I offer. "'Cause I should head home now too. Not hang out of the school alone at night" I chuckle, masking the gut wrenching pain enduced by the fact I'll be sleeping all alone tonight. I never told her, but the reason I suspected Sam couldn't get a good nights rest without me is because I can't sleep without her.

"I don't need escorting" Sam says indifferently.

"But do you want it?" I test stepping closer to her. She scowls and pushes past me, decending down the steps. When she reaches the bottom she turns and faces me once more, hands in pockets and shoulders shrugged.

"Well... Are you walking me or not?" A grin breaks out on my face and I join her in a matter of seconds. I decide against cracking a joke about her wanting me to walk her home because honestly, I'm both shocked and ecstatic.

Thinking of ways to spark a conversation about feelings, a subject Sam treats as a taboo, I discovered I didn't have too - She had started it herself.

"Do you hate me?" She asks suddenly, eyes glued to the sidewalk and lip bitten down on.

"What?" Is my innitial reaction. I litterally cannot understand how she can believe I feel hate towards her when I, minutes ago, kissed her! "No! Why...do you hate me?" I return the query now feeling self concious.

"No. I don't hate you" Her eyes remain downcast. "What do you, um, feel for me then?" She asks.

How do I answer, do I just say it straight out? Let it out in the open that I'm in love with the blonde best friend I live with? Or should I take the safe route, the 'you're a good friend of mine' and remain forever stuck in the friend zone. After a minute delay of answerless silence, Sam finally brings her eyes to me. Her lips must be close to bleeding she's been biting them so much.

"I uh I really... you are. Wow umm..." I'm stuttering like an idiot, finding it hard to tell her that I love her so much I wish I could elope with her to mexico right now! I'm saved from my bumbling monstrosity as Sam's phone begins ringing.

"Hello, Yeah I'm outside...I'm a few metres away from the door...No, no Carly I'm fine... I'm not alone!...who?" She looks up at me as we pause outside Bushwell plaza "I'm with Freddie...No, coincedence, It was by coincedence...I swear on my fatcake stash...yes, yeah THAT serious...I'll be in in a sec, yeah...okay, okay...WAIT, make me a sandwhich?" Sam pulls her cell from her ear and looks at it, obviously Carly had cut the call after Sam's request for food.

"Carly's been freaking out so I better get inside." Sam explains. I open the door for her and she slides in past me. We get in the elevator and press the buttons for both floors. The ride up is silent and I find myself mentally kicking myself for not expressing my true feelings when I had a sure chance. The doors open for Carly's floor and sam looks at me before she makes a move. I redeem myself a little and pull her into a hug.

"We need to talk tomorrow. No excuses" I whisper into her golden locks. I let her go and she looks back at me as she reaches Carly's front door. I spot a sy smile and smirk back. _Everything feels OK._

**Carly's P.O.V**

"Sam!" I yell as she enters the apartment, small smile featured on her obviously bitten lips. "What. Happened!" I say seriously as I grab her arms. She offers me a toothy smile and enters the kitchen.

"You make me a samich?" She asks, purposly pronouncing it wrong.

"I'm in the middle of making it. Now what happened?" Sam wiggles her eyebrows suggestivly.

"Oh my god! This is Pyjama and marshmallow talk isn't it" She nods and her grin grows. "Oh my god!" I make her Sandwhich as Fast as I can. "Go get changed!" I instruct her, knowing that if it means PJs and marshmallows then there are some serious deets to be spilled!

The last time we had a PJMT (Pyjama marshmallow talk - It's a mouthful) was when I met the love of my life (turned out it only lasted four weeks) Jordan; Jorden has blue eyes and dark curly hair that made his eyes look _that_ much more brighter, ahhh he was a good one... Shame the fire burnt out, the spark just disappeared after the first three weeks and I was left wanting a change.

The sandwhich is complete and I bring it up to Sam in my bedroom. I'm not sure if Sam has finished changing yet but it would be awkward knocking on my own door and we've changed in the same room many times before so I slowly enter the bedroom, calling out my presence.

"Sam, I brought you that sandwhich." Sam's spread out on my loveseat in her pink, smiley face printed tank top and short shorts pj set. She swings out her arm and moves her fingers in a 'Bring it to me' kind of motion. I hand her the ham, lettuce and tomato sandwhich and sit next to her.

"Ahh you make momma proud." She praises, taking the first huge mouthfull. Sam looks around and swallows, eyebrows knitted together. "Where's the marshmallows?" She questions, pointing her food at me as she does.

"OH. We don't have any" I snap my fingers. "SPENCER" I call to my older brother and within a few minutes he appears at my door.

"You called?" He asks, TV remote in hand.

"Can you go to the store and get us a couple bags of marshmallows." I instruct rather than ask.

"Why?" He shoots back.

"We want some" Sam inputs.

"But I'm watching full house"

"Please" I pout and flutter my eyelashes. His mouth stretches out and I know he just can't resist it, he looks at the wall behind me and speaks mechanically.

"No. It's a new episode. I want to watch it."

"Oh will you just get some!" Sam stands up now, leaving her empty plate on the seat.

"Please, Spencer" I re-inforce my pleads.

"hy is it, every time you girls hide away up here, you need marshmallows"

"Because, it's a tradition" I reply.

"Well okay then" Spencer caves in at the randomest point of the conversation and leaves to purchase our snacks.

"So, what happened?" I ask Sam as she returns to her seat.

"Carly Shay!" She responds, shocked.

"What?" I look around frantically, trying to pin-point the reason for Sam's reaction. "Is my shirt too childish?" I ask, looking down at the aqua blue, unicorn printed Pj set I put on before Sam came home from her walk.

"Yes, but you should know better than to asume I'm shocked over pyjamas" Sam folds her arms and raises her eyebrows. I press my lips together firmly, what could she possibly be reffering to? Shaking my head, I show sam i have no idea.

Carly..." she sighs "I can't spill anything till we have the marshmallows!" Nearing the end of her explaination she slows her words and pronounces each one as it were a sentence alone.

"Oh, I know, I'm just anxious to find out, I mean, you were freaked out about loving Freddie when you left and now you can't keep that smile off your lips!" As I say this Sam stratches her mouth downwards, trying (and failing) to wipe her smile off.

"I'm not smiling" she lies, turning away from me and taking the plate. "I'll be right back, taking this plate down to the kitchen"

"Wait, you're being...helpful?" I ask, now the shocked one of our duo.

"Well yeah, but I gotta pee too, so it's on the way" she shrugs, leaving the room.

A few seconds after she leaves, I hear a buzzing coming from my make-up area. Not intending on actually reading the text, I grab Sam's phone to see it's a message from Freddie. This is just to irrisitable! How can I not read it, all this waiting is eating away at me! My thumb hovers over the screen, in just one tiny significant movement I could possibly be finding out all I desire to know. No. I can't. I quickly replace the phone to it's previous resting place, like a child trying to cover up the fact they stole their siblings most prized possestion and someway or another it mysteriously ended up in two peices where they first found it. Trying to aviod temptation, I walk as far away from it as I can.

"Spencer hurry up!" I mutter, sitting cross-legged on my bed. Soon enough I hear Sam's light but firm footsteps echo as she nears my room.

"I got you a drink" She chucks me a juice box and smiles judgingly.

"A juice box? Sam I'm not five!" I protest, looking at the colorful drink in my hand.

"Oh. Sorry, my mistake" The smirk widens "I just thought you'd be cool with it, seeing as you purchased it in the first place and have a bunch of them stored in your refridgerator" And the room practically explodes with her smugness.

"Spencer got them and...and, they have a straw, you know It's convienitent!" I turn defensivly and pierce my juice box with the translucent pink straw. The deliciouse pineapple juice soothes me and I turn to face Sam again.

Her brows are raised and her smile now tells me she is more amused than judgemental, as she begins drinking her lemonade. I finish the small beverage with a satisfied '_Ahhh'_.

"Your phones been buzzing" I notify her, pointing in the general direction of her cell; A twinge of guilt of what almost was shoved into the corner as Sam reaches to read Freddie's text.

Her lips fold inwards as she tries to keep the smile Freddie's text caused hidden. Her cheeks show the tiniest hint of a blush as hues of pink sweep across her sun-kissed skin.

"What'd he say?" I ask nudging her arm as she sits next to me.

"Huh" She mumbles, re-reading the text.

"what did Freddie say?" I chuckle. She looks up, eyebrows lowered.

"Um, how did you know it was Fredward texting me?" She asks, even though she's blusing at a text from the guy she loves she still doesn't miss a beat.

"Sam... You've been my best friend for over a decade. When you get a text that makes you smile and blush like that" I point at her face, still not following her instructions to stop with the smiling and blushing. "I know it's from a guy you like. In this instance, love!" She rolls her eyes, believing that's the reason I know it's from freddie... well I would know even if I hadn't peeked at her screen.

* * *

**_A/N: :) okay more of a filler but Carly HAD to be updated :)_**

**_Oh one more little note, please don't review telling me about any typo's or spelling mistakes, I know there is some in my story but I'm too lazy and type way too fast to fix/prevent them. I'm fully aware of their presence so there's no need to inform me any further. None-the-less, I LOVE every review from you guys, SO KEEP 'EM COMING! :D x_**


End file.
